What Might Have Happened
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: Yugi Motou, a GIRL with attitude, best of friends with Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar- she also holds the Puzzle/Necklace. The Villian is awakened and the adventure continues. **COMPLETE** Check out the sequel, Adventures of the Physchotic Trio
1. A Ghost Story, 13 Apr 2008

**A. GHOST STORY**

_A cloak I borrowed  
__We kept your distances  
__Why should it follow that  
__I must have loved you?  
__  
What is the force that binds the stars?  
__I wore this mask to hide my scars  
__What is the power that pulls the tide?  
__Never could find a place to hide _

_What moves the earth around the sun?  
__What could I do but run and run and run?  
__Afraid to love, afraid to fail  
__A mast without a sail... _

_That this indifference  
__Was my invention  
__When everything I did  
__Sought your attention... _

_If this was all correct  
__The last thing I'd expect  
__The prosecution rest  
__It's time that I confessed _

_I must have loved you... _

* * *

School was always boring, especially seeing Yugi Motou wasn't your typical girl. Many flirted, joined the cheerleader squad, gossiped with their friends, squealed, were emotional...

She was the complete opposite.

Barely any friends, never flirted, hated the cheerleaders (no offense, goes with the Anzu/Tea thing- you'll see), didn't speak with **_anyone_** in less she had to, never squealed about anything, nor expressed much of her emotions. That brought out an interesting thing for the Domino High School Junior in the school newspaper, other then Chess Champion and her upcoming seventeenth birthday.

'Junior Classes should be/already are couples:

Tea Gardener and Tristan Taylor- 30 YES, 70 NO

Joey Wheeler and Rei Anei- 25 YES, 75 NO

Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou- 90 YES, 10 NO'

That was only three out of the ten, but people kept on telling poor Yugi about the 'cute couple' her and Kaiba would make. Then again Kaiba was always followed by the Cheerleader Squad that fawned over him like willing servants. She didn't know about going out with her best-friend, then again the debate about her feelings on him always turned in to a internal war.

That was never good, but she couldn't make up her mind on him and never tried to settle that dispute considering everything they had gone through. She shoved the stapled newspaper in to her black binder, which was littered with drawings of vines and ongoing figures that formed seven varying objects in a odd arrangement. 'Well, better shove off before the Barrage of Bimbos decides to cause some more trouble.' she mused heading off towards the school building, seeing the lunch period only had five more minutes.

Any ways, she had to finish up a few questions.

The pale haired Ryou Bakura glanced about the empty room, or near empty he dully noted as he seen two people did occupy the room he was hoping to find empty. The brunette named Seto Kaiba in his blue trench coat and dress clothes was sitting at one of the desks as a girl he didn't recognize sat on the desk with a book in her lap.

He squinted and realized she had layered tri-colored hair- the bulk of the back was black with crimson zigzag tips and blonde bangs. She wore a black high collared coat that fell past the desk and looked rather petite. "Your absolutely no help, Seto!" she stated whapping him on the head with her hand as he smirked.

"Well, Yugi, maybe if you asked the right questions..." he trailed off as she glared at him.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Kaiba, remember that." she stated pointing her pencil eraser at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Any other delightful phrases?" he asked cocking his head to the side as she gave him a mischievous grin.

"Payback's a bitch." she replied and started to scribble something down as he sat back with his laptop.

_So those two are rather closer._ Ryou mused to himself as a small voice snickered and he frowned.

"So, kid, what'cha standing in the doorway for? Come in and introduce yourself." she stated, sitting her book down on the seat part of the chair and turning to face him. She had one, boot clad foot braced against the floor as her semi-tight pants were black. "Hallo?" she asked as he blinked and blushed in embarrassment.

_Wake up, you idiot._ a voice hissed as he wanted to scowl, but didn't.

"My name is Ryou Bakura, I just moved here from England." he stated entering the room as both watched him.

"Welcome to Domino High. My name is Yugi Motou and this is Seto Kaiba. " she stated with a nod as Kaiba nodded to him and went back to his work. "The place where barely anything interesting happens, apart from the random acts of boredom namely we then start Dueling. Is that right, Daddy Warbucks?"

"Of course." Kaiba stated as she smirked.

_So the Ice Duo of Domino has humor, more then most think._ Ryou mused as he sat in a desk near the two.

"Wait a minute." he growled glaring at her as she crossed her arms. "Are you making references to that **_damnable_** musical again?" he growled as she lifted her chin in defiance.

"What if I am, Mr. Kaiba? What would you do about it?" she asked he his eyes narrowed.

"What happened to the shy, innocent, sweet kid you used to be?"

"She left her answering machine in complete control." she replied sticking her tongue out at Kaiba as he raised a elegant eyebrow in question just as the bell decided to ring. "Sorry we didn't get to talk much, Ryou, gotta head off to history." she stated shaking his hand and going off, slipping back in to character and disappearing around the corner.

Thankfully the rest of the day went quick as Ryou waited outside to find Yugi, mostly because one of the teachers stated that the notes he needed she had kept as opposed to everybody else who weren't going to give their own up because of the test. She then appeared with a black book bag slung over one shoulder and headphones over her ears with the wire leading to a pocket in the jacket.

_Well? What the hell are you waiting for? I would **love** to get out of this damned ring for awhile._ that same voice snapped as Ryou rolled his eyes and approached her.

"Hey Yugi!" he called out as she blinked as her wide violet eyes showing her amusement as she removed her headphones, letting them hang around her neck.

"Hey Ryou, what'cha need?" she asked as some of the music she was listening to drifted to his ears.

"Mr. Miller said to get the history notes off of you, seeing no one else would give up their notebook." he stated as she nodded and slipped her book bag off of her right shoulder and opened the flap up.

"Of course." she muttered and pulled a green notebook from it's depths. On the front cover was a elaborately drawn oasis with a odd edging. "Just give it back to me tomorrow in first period or whenever your done with it, come to think of it."

"Thanks." he stated as she smiled and put her headphones back on, waving good-bye to him and heading off down the sidewalk.

_Nice picture._ Ryou told the voice in his mind as he glanced at the drawing before shoving the notebook in his backpack and heading off in the opposite direction. The annoying little voice in the back of his head was complaining and it was giving him a headache.

* * *

13 April 2008: Fixed most of the format and ran spellcheck.

* * *


	2. B Thousand Years times 5, 13 April 2008

**B. A THOUSAND YEARS (times 5)**

_A thousand years, a thousand more  
__A thousand times a million doors to eternity  
__I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
__An endless turning stairway climbs  
__To a tower of souls _

_If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars  
__The towers ride to numberless floors in space  
__I could shed another million years, a million breaths,  
__A million names but only one truth to face  
__A million roads, a million dears  
__A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty  
__I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
__A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time _

_But if there was a single truth, a single light  
__A single thought, a singular touch of grace  
__Then following this single point, this single flame,  
__This single haunted memory of your face...  
__I maybe numberless, I may be innocent  
__I may know many things, I may be ignorant _

_Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands  
__Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands  
__I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times  
__Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes  
__Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief _

_I've Kept this single faith, I have but one belief_

* * *

"Grandpa! I'm back!" Yugi called out with a smirk as she glanced around the shop, looking for her gray haired grandfather. She jumped a few feet in the air when the old man poked his head out of the store room.

"How was school, Yugi?" he asked as she smiled.

"Same as always, delightfully boring and actually semi-interesting." she stated as he sighed in defeat, his granddaughter had adopted a style the was the complete opposite then anybody he knew. "You'd be shocked, actually trusted somebody else other then Kaiba."

"My, are we actually coming out of our shell?" he asked as she laughed.

"Nah, my resolve and hate for my peers is just melting a fraction." she replied with a smirk as he rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in defeat. "Any new cards?" she asked as he pointed upstairs.

"I left two packs upstairs for you and one of the few rare cards, happy birthday." he stated as she hugged him, when she went past, and headed up the steps in to the living area of the Turtle Game Shop.

"Thanks Grandpa!" she called out as she headed up the steps to grab the cards, head to her room and to occupy her time for the next few hours.

* * *

The room reflected the persons personality.

Violet walls with golden accents of shelves with varying things on them, black frames of pictures and posters were hung randomly on all walls as Yugi plopped down on her sheeted bed and opened the box to show puzzle pieces, half of the golden puzzle was put together. Spread around her were varying cards that belonged to her deck, which she stored in the golden box that the puzzle was in.

She smiled and then glanced around as two puzzles laid on the top of her dresser- both of dragons. Her room said magic, mystical elements, ancient curiosity (thick books on the Ancient Cultures and Civilizations sat on a shelf in the corner), as the next part was the simple relaxing tones. She glanced at the cards before scooping them up and placing them on a night stand by her lamp and turning her attention back to the puzzle.

"Note to self: Lunch with Seto tomorrow at 10:30 am." she muttered to herself, then paused as she went to put a piece of the pyramid top together. She blinked and then groaned and hit her forehead with her palm. "Ugh! I now have started to talk to myself, this is the final ring of insanity and the next one is hearing voices." she stated clicking the piece in to place, leaving a good ten more left.

Ten more pieces to go as that dark, sinking feeling that something terrible was going to happen settled in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Time progressed quickly as Yugi concentrated fully on the puzzle and the few pieces that were left. Three hours of trying to assemble the golden artifact had not frustrated her, like others, but only made her fall deeper in to her determination. With four pieces spread before her, the puzzle that had taken her nearly eight years to build was nearly done.

Eight years of trying to concentrate on putting the mysterious present from Grandpa Solomon Motou together had taught her patience, and a love for puzzles. She paused long enough to stretch, seeing it was about nine o'clock, a good five hours or thinking of her childhood and concentrating on the enigmatic puzzle with a pause for dinner.

"Let's see, shower and then we'll deal with the rest of this delightful puzzle." she stated to herself as she climbed off of the bed, stretched to get rid of the stiffness in her legs, and then headed off to do what she said- take a hot shower.

* * *

Solomon knew that Yugi was nearing the finishing of the Millennium Puzzle, and knew from the ancient texts he had discovered with it that when she put it together it would be an interesting deal. He picked up the phone and dialed a number, knowing that she was occupied with her task and wouldn't interrupt. "Hello, Miss Ishtar?" he asked politely before smiling. "I believe that Yugi has nearly put the puzzle together." another pause as he laughed. "Don't worry, Isis, she will be fine."

* * *

Yugi reentered her room in baggy clothes with a yawn. She glanced at the four puzzle pieces, before adopting her trademark devious smirk and plopping back down on her bed. She was determined to finish the puzzle before midnight, mostly because she was so close and that if she didn't she would stay up till it was done.

_Click... Click... Click..._

"Nearly done." she muttered to herself as the last piece was resting in the palm of her hand. Engraved on it's golden surface was the Eye of Ra, glowing dimly with the nearing of it's time to be released back in to the world. Knowing full well what was about to come to past.

She slipped the piece in to it's hole as the final click caused the puzzle to glow dimly, in which Yugi realized that her hands wouldn't respond when she froze in terror. Then she fell back with the puzzle clutched in both hands, knocked out.

* * *

It was dark where the Holder of the Millennium Puzzle was dropped.

She was spread out on a dusty, stone floor with her cheek pressed against the stone. The darkness was obscuring everything as silence was thick, only to be broken by a groan of pain that escaped the teenagers lips. Violet eyes slowly fluttered open to find that the only things to be seen in the great chamber was the outline of columns and doors, nothing else. "Where the hell am I now?" she muttered pushing herself to it back on her knees.

A laugh echoed as her eyes darted about, trying to find the origin of the laugh without no avail. She slowly got to her feet, spinning in a slow circle as the shadows refused to yield their secrets to her. "Welcome to the inside of the Millennium Puzzle." a husky voice stated as she glanced about, her eyes narrowing in anger and determination. "Are you the one who solved my puzzle?"

"If I wasn't would I be here?" she asked as the mysterious voice laughed again, causing her to shiver. Just then the dims lights in the chamber flickered on, causing her to bow her head and clasp her hands over her eyes. "Damn it." Yugi hissed rubbing her eyes as the laughter got closer.

"Such spirit you have, woman." the voice stated as her head shot up to glare at the oddly dressed teenage boy. "Maybe the god's didn't damn me with a weak woman instead of their best warrior." Yugi had to do everything to resist the temptation to flick him off and find away out of this place. "So who is the spirited woman that solved my puzzle?"

"Yugi Motou." she stated crossing her arms and looking him over.

Tri-colored hair was spiked as crimson eyes were slightly angled with a glint of amusement and challenge in them. His robes were white as gold rings adorned his arms and throat with a crown that held a larger version of the Eye of Ra on his forehead with wing like earrings melted around his ears.

"So who are you, one that has stepped from time?" Yugi demanded as her violet eyes narrowed. "It's bad enough this is a hallucination."

"Yet it isn't." he replied walking a circle around her, pausing at her back and leaning close to her ear. "I am Yami, a shadow of former myself." he whispered as she whirled around with a glare of defiance. "I've been in here for so long that the doors are my memories, hard to recover."

"Why am I here?" she demanded as he took a step towards her, which caused her to take a step back.

"Because you solved the puzzle." he purred and backed her up towards a wall. "You were born half, born with only a light side." he muttered reaching out to seize her wrist and pull her closer. "Your not balanced like a normal person and the puzzle knows it." She was trying to keep some distance between them as he laughed.

"Moving quick aren't we?" she hissed as he laughed, as she struggled harder to get away from him.

"This isn't a dream, Yugi." he whispered against her ear as she shivered. "Guard the puzzle with your life and never let anyone else have it. We are now together to never be separated again. Your life is an open book to me, mine for the reading."

"I am just tickled pink about that." Yugi stated dryly. "Any ways it isn't like I have any dark secrets to care about so read all you like, just let. Me. Go." she growled as everything faded again.

* * *

The shrill alarm went off as Yugi rolled over and slammed her hand down on it, effectively silencing the annoying electronic from heck. She was clutching the Millennium Puzzle in her hands as if it was a life line as her knees were curled around the box. "Yugi! It's ten o'clock, get up!" Solomon shouted as she groaned and sat up, glaring down at the puzzle and then sighing in defeat.

"Maybe it was a dream." she mumbled getting out of bed and heading towards her dresser. "But just to make sure that this thing doesn't get lost..." she trailed off after producing a golden chain from the black box. "It's now a necklace!" she declared wrapping the golden chain around the loop three times and then clasping it around her neck.

"Yugi, Mrs. Freemont called to see if you could stop be her house at about one o'clock to assemble her new baker's rack." Solomon called out again as she got dressed in a hurry. White tank top, black and blue lined high collar coat that fell to her thighs, black pants, and black boots. She ran a brush through her hair and glanced at the mirror, seeing the reflection of a smug Yami.

_No! It wasn't a dream! _she mentally yelled as he laughed.

_Get used to it. _he stated as she glared and spun to leave her room.

_Life is about to get a whole lot weirder._

* * *


	3. C A Brand New Day, 13 April 2008

**C. BRAND NEW DAY (Yugi's Shock)**

_How many of you people out there_  
_Been hurt in some king of love affair?  
__And how many times did you swear  
__That you'd never love again? _

_How many lonely, sleepless nights?  
__How many lies, how many fights?  
__And why would you want to  
__Put yourself through all of that again?... _

_It could happen to you,  
__Just like it happened to me,  
__There is simply no immunity  
__There's no guarantee _

_Love is such a force if you should find yourself in it  
__You need some time for reflection  
__You say, baby wait a minute, wait a minute...  
__I'm the present to your future _

_You're the wound and I'm the suture  
__You're the magnet to my pole  
__I'm the devil in your soul... _

* * *

Yugi was running down the street as Yami seemed to be silent for the moment, asking questions ever so often as she found the meeting place that Kaiba set. The place wasn't that fancy but a good place to catch a quick meal and sit for a time. She spotted Mokuba's wild head of black hair and smiled as she dodged tables, waitresses, and people to the corner table on the terrace.

_Your lover?_ Yami asked, a hint of jealousy could have been heard in his voice as she snickered.

_No, a close friend._ she replied as he seemed pleased with that answer. "Hey Kaiba." she stated sitting down in the third chair as Kaiba nodded to her as Mokuba laughed.

"Hey Yugi." he stated bouncing off of his chair and hugging her.

"Mokuba, you seem to be getting along well with the Computer Genius." she stated as he laughed and Kaiba gave her an odd glare.

"Nice necklace." he stated as she laughed.

"Grandpa's gift." she stated patting it. "Eight years of work to build a puzzle that was created in ancient Egypt."

"Sounds like some gift." Mokuba stated as Kaiba sat his book to the side as the waitress brought lunch. "Happy birthday!" he stated presenting her with a wrapped package as Kaiba smirked at the shocked expression.

"Forget?" he teased as Yugi laughed.

"To busy arguing with the invisible man." was her dry comment as he laughed and Mokuba pressed her to open the package.

**

* * *

**It was around noon when Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and his girlfriend Tea Gardener were walking past that terrace at the same time. The group had gone out on a shopping spree, mostly at Mai's insisting. "Isn't that Seto Kaiba?" Tea asked as they paused to stare at the table where a hyper-active Mokuba was eating, Seto Kaiba was smirking, and Yugi Motou was looking rather amused.

"Motou and Kaiba?" Mai asked as the other two started laughing about something.

"Kaiba laughing?" Joey muttered in surprise as the group stared.

"They're leaving!" Tristan hissed as they walked forward and in to a alley.

* * *

"I'm going to see Mr. Motou at the Game Shop." Mokuba stated as both nodded. "I'll wait for you there, big brother." Kaiba nodded as they walked in the opposite direction, towards Mrs. Freemont's apartment.

"A year older..." Kaiba stated with a mock whistle as she glared.

"This comes from Mr. I'm-a-seventeen-year-old-CEO." Yugi retorted as she crossed her arms with a pout. "Careful, your mask of ice is melting."

"Do I hear humor?" he asked as she laughed.

"Yes, also laughter." she replied as a group tailed them. "How about a challenge, Kaiba? I have a cool forty-five minutes to kill before testing the instructions of a Do It Yourself kit."

"Hired to assemble something?" he mused as she looked ready to hit him. "Never thought anybody would trust you with blunt objects."

"The same is like trusting you with a computer." she replied as they kept on walking. "No holograms, just a simple duel without any problems."

"Sounds like a deal." he replied with a smirk as she glared.

* * *

Giving the small time and the crowd that watched the two, many were shocked to see Seto Kaiba dueling without one of his machines. A crowd had gathered as both duelers seemed to be a good match for one another, then again this was Seto Kaiba they were talking about. "Polymerize in to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack your face down monster." he stated as she frowned and turned the card over and then put it on the pile that was her graveyard. She then drew the final card that she needed.

"Hmmm..." was Yugi's only reply as she sat her hand down. "Five Exodia Pieces, combine them to form Exodia the Forbidden One." she replied as all gasped and Kaiba looked surprised. "I then attack you Ultimate Dragon and take out the rest of your life points, Kaiba." He stood up as she followed, both shook hands over the table as many clapped.

Yugi gathered her deck up and placed it in a pouch that was on the inside of her jacket as Kaiba hide his and the crowd thinned. "Maybe a rematch later?" he asked as she smiled.

"Maybe." she replied with a nod. "Hey, I have to go off. I'll see ya' later Kaiba."

* * *

Two hours with three false starts, two attempts to get the thing in place, and one big mental conversation with Yami the near exhausted Yugi Motou was heading home to a hot bath. _So your a champion at chess?_ Yami asked as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

_Yes, last time I competed in a chess tournament._ she replied as he seemed to be pleased with that.

_Then I'd like to challenge you soon to test your abilities._ he stated as she smirked.

_Your on, Dark Boy._ she replied pushing the door open to a empty Game Shop and drifting through to the steps that lead up in to the living room.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Mokuba and Solomon called out as she hit the last step, and then disappeared back down the steps as Kaiba and Ryou snickered. She came back in to view with a blush of embarrassment as a cake, ice cream, and drinks sat out.

"Have a nice trip?" Kaiba asked as she blew him a raspberry.

"No, bad travel agent." she replied walking around the table to plop down between Ryou and Mokuba.

"Open up the presents first!" Mokuba stated handing her the one from both him and Seto.

"Your not giving me a say, eh?" she asked as he nodded. "Well then! Let's see what's here then."

* * *


	4. 1 The Gauntlet is Thrown, 13 April 2008

**1. THE GAUNTLET IS THROWN**

_Egyptian secrets are revived  
__Ancient Powers have survived  
__With all the rates all black and white  
__Friends will help to win the fight_

_Solve the puzzle's mystery  
__Unlock the hero's destiny  
__Now alter egos now one knows  
__Side by side they fight their foes_

_These duel identities  
__They struggle for control!  
__To personalties  
__Inhabiting one's soul!_

_It's not a match you're in  
__It's much more like a brawl!  
__The only way to win  
__You've gotta stay your own!_

_Your move!_

* * *

It was the middle of the week, around Wednesday, as people were a buzz about the Duel Monsters tournament where Weevil Underwood was awarded a trip to Duelist Kingdom by Maximillion Pegasus himself! Yet others were also a buzz about the Duel between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou, in which either didn't talk about.

Yami had already asked every question imaginable about the world he was in, yet only wondered it when many weren't about to gawk at a spirit. He sometimes appeared in crowded places, but kept himself invisible to those people, but he only did it when he felt he should be out of the puzzle and wondering about.

Ryou Bakura had gotten to know the two-faced duo, actually he was comfortable in their company instead of the other group he was friends with. He watched her close, seeing the large pendent she wore was the target of his darker half.

"Hey freak!" Tea shouted from her little group of cronies, all female.

"What'cha want, Oh Ye of Little Sense?" Yugi asked placing her hand on her hip and glaring, her sunglasses slipping down her nose as she glared over the tops. "Wait, that's someone else... your the Ranting Queen, my mistake."

"So you beat the Champion Seto Kaiba." she stated, ignoring her comment.

"Maybe." Yugi stated with a shrug. "Nothing to make a big deal about."

"Are you on crack, girl!" someone stated as she glared, obviously the teasing statement was not taken that way. "He's the Champion of Duel Monsters!" Yugi shrugged again, obviously not caring.

"It was a little side duel, nothing to be calling the press about." she snapped as the student jumped in surprise. "So leave me alone about it." With that final ice phrase she spun on her heel and pushed her sunglasses back up to the bridge of her nose and started to walk away.

"Man." Joey stated running a hand through his straw blonde hair. "No wonder her and Kaiba get along, they are both made of ice."

* * *

"How did you manage to draw the last card you needed, Yugi?" Seto asked, leaning against the wall as she sat on a desk in front of him and Ryou Bakura was sitting at the desk across from her.

"There is a little concept that my grandfather always said to trust." Yugi replied, cocking her head to the side as her book sat open on her lap and notebook inside of it. "The Heart of the Cards, Kaiba. Put this little ice covered thing you call a heart in to your deck and anything's possible." He gave her this look that said it all- are you insane? "It's true! The more you don't respect your deck or put your heart in to it the harder it is to win simple duels."

"I see." he replied as she growled, if he said one word...

Yami was laughing as she pinned her glare on the CEO of KaibaCorp. _Careful, abiou, the book will hurt him and people will ask you more questions._ he stated as lightened up a bit.

_Abi-ou? At least it isn't a corny pet name..._

_Is my Game feeling a little playful?_ he asked as she visibly twitched, Ryou watched her face as she did it again.

_I hate you, Bane of Sanity._ she replied as he laughed.

"I'll think about that." he replied as she relaxed a bit, from 'must hurl book at someone' to 'say something cruel and you'll loose your teeth'.

"I feel so honored, the infamous Seto Kaiba is going to think about what I said." was her finishing dry comment before losing her thoughts in the homework in her lap that was presently unfinished.

* * *

School was over yet again as the walk to the Turtle Game Shop was slightly more enjoyable, Ryou decided he wanted to walk her home and avoid the other group he was friends with. "My you are brave, standing them." Yugi stated with a small laugh. "Got a few classes with all four, they are slightly annoying and only to the point where a headache isn't faked to leave."

"They're nice, but not as funny as being with the two-sided duo." he replied as she opened the door to the Game Shop and waved him in.

"Guest before hostess, sir." she stated mockingly as he snickered and did so.

"Hello Ryou, Yugi." Solomon stated from behind the counter as a package sat beside him.

"Nice poster, Grandpa." Yugi stated pointing to the poster of the Black Luster Solider and Harpy's Pet Dragon. "Looks like a real match."

"Enough with the sarcasm, young lady. This came in the mail today, addressed to Yugi Motou." he stated as she crossed her arms and stared at the thing. "It will not open on command..."

"The curiosity is killing me." they stated in unison as Solomon laughed.

"Well, let's tromp up the steps and see what's in the thing." she stated as Ryou checked the time.

"Sorry, can't." he stated with a frown. "I have to get back home and finish that major project."

"I'll tell ya' tomorrow Ryou, have fun." she laughed after picking up the package and heading up the steps as he groaned on his way out the door.

* * *

It was past closing time as Solomon looked at the things that were in the package. A glove with two star chips, a tape, and a really small packet of cards. "Looks like one of the gloves that the news has been advertising when they talk about Duelist Kingdom." he stated as she frowned.

_Yami, I don't have a good feeling about this._ she stated as worry crept in to her voice and her body was tense.

_It doesn't feel right, abiou... careful with everything._ he replied as she agreed. _The tape has traces of ancient magic, of Shadow Magic._ She made a note to ask him about that later as she picked up the tape and slipped it in to the machine.

"Good evening, Yugi Motou." a slightly deep voice stated as the image of Maximillion Pegasus appeared on the screen as she sat back on her heels. "I am inviting you to Duelist Kingdom, as per your defeat of Seto Kaiba."

_How the hell does he know that?_ she mentally asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Before you give an answer, we have to make the stakes higher." he stated with a smirk that said that he wasn't going to threaten her conventionally.

A streak of pain went through her body as everything froze, just as the Millennium Puzzle glowed and she felt Yami taking over. She noted that when he took over the pain was gone and her mind was free. Everything was dark as she kneeled facing Pegasus on what looked like a dueling arena. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm, Yugi." he stated with amusement as Yugioh (even if it means Game King or King of Games, it's staying for Yami in Yugi's body instead of Yami Yugi) glared and growled her annoyance.

"Why am I here, Mr. Pegasus?" Yugioh hissed between her teeth as dark eyes flashed with malice.

"Because I can, my girl! This eye-" he stated brushing his silver hair away to show the golden Millennium Eye, "-allows me to do a number of things. Including seals souls in to cards." he added as she heard a defiant scream of 'No' and the glowing of the blank card before him. "Like your dear Grandfather's." he brought the card up to show him, stuck in mid-scream.

"You bas-" she trailed off as he tutted.

"Language, my dear, you are a lady." he scolded her as she glared daggers at him.

"But a true gentlemen doesn't take out a lady's family in front of them, he does it in secret." she snapped as his smile fell.

"All you have to do is go to Duelist Kingdom, my dear, and duel your way through the tournament." he stated as she looked ready to kill him in a few slow manners. "When you duel me and defeat me, then will I give back the soul of your grandfather and also give you the Millennium Eye."

"I will, just to kick your a--"

"Language! Don't you have no manners?"

"I only reserve those for people worth it, and you sure as hell are not worth it." Yugioh snapped as the dark place disappeared.

* * *

Yami separated himself from his other half as soon as they were back in the Mortal Realm, and he had enough energy to do so. He was lightly slapping Yugi's face, oddly worried as she laid back asleep. "Yugi!" he growled as she slowly started to come around.

"Damn it, Yami, what's going on?" she groaned as her eyes fluttered open as he looked down at her. "Was it--" He nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself up enough to sob in to his shoulder, totally shocking the olden Pharaoh of Forgetfulness. Yami wrapped one arm around her as the other was petting her hair as his features held a look of enjoyment about the position but sadness about the reason.

* * *

Seto Kaiba glanced at Yugi as she sat beside her grandfather's bed in the hospital as the box sat on her lap. The Millennium Puzzle hung around her neck as her hair fell in to her face, hiding her tears. "I don't think it's a good idea to go to this event." she stated glancing up as he moved from his corner and stood behind her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Your grandfather would want you to be strong and do what you think is right." he stated as she smiled weakly at him. "I have to go to save my brother, so it gives us both a reason why we should go to kick his ass!" She looked shocked that he said that.

"Your right, he would want me to be strong, Mr. Enthusiasm." she muttered placing her hand over his as Yami was trying to sooth her mind. "The ship docks tomorrow afternoon, it gives me a little time to prepare something to take."

"I am behind you all the way." he stated as she smiled.

"Thanks, Seto." she stated getting up and kissing his cheek, Yami made sure she knew he didn't approve.

* * *

So far it will be a Yami/Yugi pairing and this will follow the show a little.


	5. 2 Journey to Duelist Kingdom, 13 April

The longest chapter yet. Goes out to Anime Girl (When they battle, it ought to be interesting.), Yami Chip (Looks like a Yugi/Yami with implied couples), and Mistykasumi (I'll try...). Duel in this is probably the true one used in the show, modified a bit. Enjoy.

* * *

**2. JOURNEY TO DUELIST KINGDOM**

_No matter what!  
__Let the game begin  
__No matter what!  
__Let the best man win  
__No matter what!  
__We're in this together  
__No matter what!  
__We'll be friends forever  
__No matter what... _

_It's been you and me  
__Hanging out playing games  
__Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
__Time's running out _

_And there's so much at stake  
__Everything riding on a turn of a card  
__We'll show them what we're made of  
__And we fight for the one we love _

_And we'll be friends till the very end _

_No matter what! _

* * *

_You are putting yourself in danger, abiou._ Yami protested as he watched from his perch on her dresser she got dressed the morning of the trip. He watched her pull on a pair of semi-tight black pants with many pockets over a pair of black shorts with knee high socks and her usual combat boots, ignoring the fact he was enjoying the show. Her top was a black tight tank top with a knee length blue and white lined jacket over that. She put a buckle choker on at her throat and wrists as her slightly curly hair was down- showing the layered of dark red that fell to mid-back, the second layer of black, and her blonde bangs. She had leave from the school, the invitation cards, and a bag of necessities incase.

"I know Yami, but it's the only way I can get my grandfather back." she stated with a pout, knowing that they have been arguing about this all night. "Yami, just promise me if anything bad is about to happen or does that you'll take over control of my body and finish what needs to be done."

_I promise._ he stated, giving up to the fact she wouldn't listen to his reasoning. She then approached the dresser and hugged him, causing both to relax with the embrace. _Your my only weakness, abiou... you and that cute pout..._

"Hormonal spirit." she stated pulling away as he glared and she laughed. "Your just like that because it's near impossible to keep you from sharing a bed, or such..." her eyes were glittering with amusement as he looked ready to pounce on her.

_The Gods damned me with a fiery woman, they are probably laughing it up about my demise._ he growled as she lifted her bag up and threw it over her shoulder with a laugh.

"Poor Yami! I bet they really pity you." he growled and tackled her and started to attack her sensitive sides.

* * *

The commotion, after an hour and a half of torturous waiting in line, was welcome. Yugi was watching from the railing as Joey Wheeler was arguing with the suits. Mai Valentine then came to his rescue, giving him a star chip. "I have enough talent to come back form this handicap." she stated as they boarded.

_My someone is a little over confident in herself._ she told Yami, who seemed to agree. _Stowaways._ She was watching Tristan, Tea, and Ryou hide in a box that was about to be lifted on board.

_I don't trust Ryou..._

_Your either paranoid or jealous because I'm friends with yet another boy._ she retorted as he growled as she moved on to find a place to settle for the rest of the day. _Yami, believe me I can handle my own decisions. If they do anything to hurt me then I will tell you that you were right and you can do whatever you wish to them._

_Of course._ he grudgingly grumbled as she smirked and moved on to find a place to sit at for the next few hours.

* * *

The nerdy kid that resembles a bug, Weevil Underwood, was talking loudly about Kaiba's withdraw from the tournament to anyone that would listen- which was half the people on the deck. "I guess this Yugi Motou person really snapped his mind." he stated with a laugh as Mai Valentine, who was walking past with her entourage, noted that Yugi was present for that comment.

"Either that or idiots like you wouldn't have been worth his time." she stated as all turned to face her. "It's always the cretins that get Regional Champion and not the person that deserves it, amazing what this world has come to hasn't it?"

"Who are you?" Weevil demanded as she smirked.

"Someone you don't know." she replied crossing her arms. "Actually I'm sure Kaiba had a reason for dropping out and it isn't because of one little duel, so get your facts straight Bug Boy."

"How would you know?" he sneered as she smirked.

"Common sense and the fact I know Kaiba." she stated with a small smirk "Maybe you should focus on strengthening your deck, because your title won't get you to the top." With that she walked off, gaining many stares from other Duelers.

* * *

In a few hours, half of a book, and some trading later Yugi was sitting across from a peeved looking Rex Raptor who plopped down an hour ago grumbling about something. "What's got your water boiling?" Yugi asked as he growled.

"She could predict the cards she was about to choose!" he snapped sitting back with arms crossed. "That is how I got kicked out of my room."

"Are you sure she just didn't order her cards herself and memorized the order?" Yugi asked him, looking up from the rather thick book she was reading. Yami was sleeping in the puzzle as the other occupant of the table seemed to be determined not to leave.

"Maybe." he stated, staring off over the railing in to the dark waters of the sea. "I told you my name, what's yours?" he was staring at her now as she kept her eyes down in the book. "How do you know Kaiba?" he asked, like everyone else.

"My name is Yugi Motou and he's a friend of mine." she replied, book marking her page and placing it back in her bag. "Any ways if he was sore about losing he would have given me the cold shoulder, but only asked about the luck I had."

"_Your_ Yugi Motou?" he asked in shock as she laughed.

"Yes I am."

* * *

The island was in view the next morning as all the duelist crowded around to get a view of the magnificent place. Trees, beaches, a huge castle, arenas marked all about, and the dock. People were gasping, wooing, awing, and a buzz about the place. "What if we get caught!" Tea hissed to her boyfriend, Tristan, as they stood with Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler.

"They already checked for chips, Tea, don't worry." Joey stated as she glared at him.

"It isn't like they seen you any ways, hiding in that crate." a familiar voice stated as the group spun to face Yugi, leaning against a pole looking rather smug about something. "Did the cheerleader forget that some people do have eyes when the guards aren't distracted?"

"How did you get here?" she demanded, lifting her chin in the air.

_I never realized how weird her eyes looked, the to big for your face weird._ Yugi mused as Yami took a little interest and snickered. "I was invited." she stated lifting her gloved hand to their view. "Any ways if you got caught I forgot my camera to commemorate the event for the school paper."

"Wanna-be Punk." Tea stated, trying to glare at the girl.

"Wanna-be nothing, I set my own category **_Tea_**." she stated pushing from the pole with a smirk. "At least what I wear matches and sets me from everyone else, Groupie Girl."

_Do you enjoy giving people nicknames?_ Yami asked, realizing this habit.

_Only when it pisses people off, Kaiba's known as Dragon Obsessive CEO in private._ she replied as he replied with the standard '...'.

_Has mine changed since the first time?_

_Maybe._

"It isn't like your going to win any ways, Motou." Joey stated as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't plan on winning, Wheeler, I want to." she stated, smile falling in to a sneer as he looked surprised. "I have more at stake then you do."

"Right." Joey stated as she glared. "If you do, why do you always hide behind your wits instead of opening up to people?"

"Sarcasm keeps me from telling people what I really think of them, that's why." she stated as the ship docked. "There is nothing more dangerous then good intentions combined with stupidity." she muttered under her breath and smirked. "Maybe we will meet again, but hopefully the terms won't be different." With that she wondered off towards the steps and disappeared in to the crowd.

"I hate her! With that attitude and... oh!" Tea stated shaking in anger as the other three were shocked about their Friendship Supporting Speech friend who just tried to tell off the Queen of Anti-Friendship Support Speeches.

"Calm down, Tea, don't let Miss Attitude get to ya'." Joey stated as Mai had already joined the crowd.

* * *

All the duelist stood before a balcony that was on the main level of the castle, the greeting ceremony. Maximillion Pegasus, the Creator of the Duel Monster games, was on the balcony and over looking the crowd.

"Welcome all my guests- Regional Champions to Champions of other sorts- to the ultimate dueling tournament with only the best of the best. This tournament will be the test of your skills but that eventually one duelist will be crowned the King- or Queen- of Games. The only catch is you would have to defeat myself to gain that title." Pegasus explained, his eyes roaming over the crowd of teenagers. He spotted Yugi Motou among them, looking unimpressed and rather imposing with a look of boredom. He smirked, internally happy that she took the bait because when he defeated her he could have the Millennium Puzzle.

"Each duelist has been given a special dueling glove and two star chips. Your goal is to wager star chips on duels in order reach ten star chips, because once a duelist has ten chips they shall be eligible to enter my castle and enter the last leg of the tournament. The overall winner will then duel me for the title of King of Games, as I previously stated." he paused to take a breath and let the crowd swoon over the chance to become the 'King/Queen of Games.' "However the arenas that are on this island have several new rules that must to be mastered in order to win against your opponents. All dueling will begin in one hour's time, this time will be used for duelers to prepare their decks and spread out all over the island."

* * *

_What a inspiring speech._ Yami stated dryly as Yugi hid a yawn.

_Really inspiring, time to find a place to nap at._ she replied as he laughed. _Want to take over and stretch your legs while I retire for a hour or three?_

_Do I get to be mean, sarcastic, and just like you?_ he asked with some humor as she twitched.

_Act like yourself, no one will know._ she replied shutting the door to her soul room as he took over, darkening her eyes and causing blonde streaks to appear in the black part of her hair.

_I could get used to this._ he mused with a smirk before heading out towards the steps to the fields.

An hour would pass quickly and her first opponent was already snickering in the background.

"So Yugi Motou is a girl with a bad attitude, time to show her that losing is a bitter way to break one." the bug eyed kid laughed and quickly started to follow.

* * *

Yugioh was muttering all the ancient curses she could remember as she followed Weevil, intent on either dueling him or beating the annoying boy to a bloody pulp. He stopped in a clearing that was surrounded by trees as fireworks lit up the sky. "My trap for you, Yugi, is in this special arena." he stated as the ground shook and plates in the center moved as a arena rose from the ground.

_I should have nailed Bug Boy with the book._ Yami thought and then twitched. _Bad habit, bad habit, bad habit..._

"Let's duel, Weevil." she shouted as he looked smug. Then to Yugioh's dismay people decided to watch the first duel and see the 'Champion's Defeater' duel.

* * *

Weevil first move was Killer Needle, countered by Mammoth Graveyard. But Mammoth Graveyard was destroyed. "How the hell did that happen?" Yugioh growled checking the points again.

"I choose this arena for a reason, Yugi. The field power bonus it gives to my monsters." Weevil stated proudly as she raised an eyebrow. "A wasteland and forest helps my insects become stronger then your Mammoth Graveyard."

_Annoying sonava--_

"All arenas give certain monsters a Field Power Bonus, causing both attack and defense to increase." he stated and then the gloating phase set in as Yugioh looked ready to physically attack something.

"Wait a minute here, Bug Boy." she stated and checked the card that was in her graveyard and then smirked. "My Mammoth also received a bonus! That meant that it was still a stalemate and your Killer Needle was also destroyed." she stated as he looked at it and his gloating was cut short as she smirked. "Thanks for the tip."

Weevil then chose to play the Hercules Beetle, countered by the Feral Imp, powered up with the Horn of the Unicorn. When the Imp attacked the Beetle deflected it back, destroying the Imp and some of Yugioh's life points. "Any monster with the bonus also gains a resistance against magically enhanced attacks." he added as she frowned which boosted his confidence. Then that brought on the delightful trap contest.

After a few turns Yugioh then played her favorite card, the Dark Magician, in defense mode in hopes of tempting Weevil into attacking. Basic Insect attacks again, only to encounter the Mirror Force trap card, reflecting the attack back. By doing this the reflect attack destroyed all of Weevil's precious monsters, and whipping out a chunck of his life points- successfully knocking him down to about 555.

_No time to get overconfident, he probably has more up his sleeve._ Yami chided himself as he glanced at his opponent's field to see one card left.

"There will be no way that you will able to win against **_this_** monster Yugi." Weevil declared as Yugioh sweat dropped and found herself stuck between a rock and a hard place- meaning the Regional Champion was bragging again.

_Why can't a mute win a Championship so this never happens to another person again?_ he mused as Yugi still slept. She watched as Weevil placed a monster face down in defense. _Let's not forget about this trap card._ That was what Weevil was trying to do, lure Yugioh into activating it.

_Not happening buddy!_ Yugi stated as Yami laughed, realizing she was up.

"I play Monster Recovery." she declared as he glared. "And Kuriboh in attack mode." So Kuriboh attacked Weevil's monsters, the trap was activated. That destroyed poor Kuriboh and some of her life points- 1050. Poor Kuriboh was a martyr, but saved her other monsters from being destroyed.

**Many Boring Turns Later**

_I feel like I should have a great idea right now. But I don't._ Yugi stated as she looked through Yugioh's eyes at the cards before a realization dawned on her and Yami.

Many watched as Yugioh's eyes lit up as a smile played on her lips, the smile that meant something bad was going to happen and it wasn't going to happen to her. "Careful Weevil, cheaters never win." she stated with a mock scolding tone as the Regional Champion laughed. The field had been watered down by the mist and the Great moth was on the ground, even if dear old Weevil didn't realize it. "I play Summoned Skull in attack mode."

"He's weaker then my prized Great Moth!" Weevil declared with a laugh, still oblivious to the fact that the field was still soaking wet from the magical mist.

"Aren't you suppose to be a really smart kid?" Yugioh asked crossing her arms and laughing. "The Summoned Skull has a electrical attack and what happens when water meets electricity?"

"Water conducts electricity, but..." his eyes widened in realization. "My Moth!" which is covered in water.

"Summoned Skull, give that Moth a taste of a Bug Zapper." she stated as the fiend powered up, struck, and brought Weevil's life points to 0. "That's what you get for being so damn annoying."

_What fun, nap time!_

_Who's the dark one here?_

_I could careless, Yami, enjoy your time out._


	6. 3, Panik Attack

Walters (The OOCness for Yugi is a compensation for the fact she doesn't get picked on by bullies like Yugi did in the show.), A-chan and Athena Black (It's a over whelming demand.).

~*^^*~

3. PANIK ATTACK

__

My selfish enemy

Still has the best of me

Empty and feeling numb

Wish I could take it away

I can't control the need

To weak to not concede

Wish I was deaf and dumb

Wish I could fake it

I gave my life away

There's nothing left to say

I gave my life away

You take it in your way

Oh now I found myself

Wish I was someone else

My hands are stained with love

Wish I could FAKE

~*^^*~

In six hours...

Yugi had six star chips, dueled twice, and broke the ice between her and Mako Tsunami. After their duel she got dinner and gave him some water in exchange with the good-bye of "May we duel again, Mako, and good luck in finding your father!" She also met up with Ryou Bakura, who was roaming the island.

Mai had about five and Joey three, but they were soon to get their group involved in something else.

****

!*^^*!

Yugi and Ryou watched from a distance as Tristan wrestled with a guard as the kid he was holding looked surprised. "My star chips and deck was stolen by a kid in a mask!" he protested as the guard seemed to be getting mad.

"No star chips, can't stay." he stated as Mai got in on it and then Tea, and then Joey.

"Some yelling war." Ryou stated as Yugi laughed.

"At least they have lungs, they can't help the kid while yelling at one another." she replied as he raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the least bit curious about this kid or why that idiot would do that **_away_** from an arena?"

"True." he stated as the yelling match continued. "Should we take interest in this or leave it to the Amazing Quartet?"

"Masked kid, could be better to find him before they do." he stated as she agreed, knowing that to find the kid would be better them to not find him and regret it.

"Hiho Silver! Let's get your asses in gear then." she stated as he gave her an odd look. "Old westerns."

****

!*^^*!

****

*Two Hours Earlier*

A dark haired kid was scaling the side of a tower on a knotted rope of linens, then he was on the ground via a tree and running. Some running later he encountered the kid that the guard was hassling to get in to the boat. They had their own exchanges followed by the kid stealing the deck and star chips and taking off again.

All in the course of two hours.

****

!*^^*!

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his office, plotting away to get back at Pegasus for kidnapping his brother and trying to take over his company. He was hoping the younger boy was okay, but also that if he escaped he'd find Yugi. She held the third card shaped locket with their collective picture- at a younger age and a recent one.

He paused in his work as he grabbed as briefcase, apparently foreseeing what was about to happen.

Two tuxedo dressed manservants barged in, he recognized them as Pegasus's cronies here for him- or worse. He smirked and waited for them to make the first move, which they did.

Kaiba took them out and sprinted out the door and through the corridors, losing their back-up cronies easily in his own company. He was agile in maneuvering about the levels of KaibaCorp to the steps and on his moves to the ground floor.

He was playing a game without a holographic arena or cards, he was playing for his life and his brothers.

He then took off in to a large crowd and lost the tuxedo clad cronies, only to know that he was going to have his revenge soon.

****

!*^^*!

Ryou and Yugi had a small head start in finding the kid as the Amazing Quartet followed, Yami was surprisingly quiet but she knew that he was checking Ryou out. Then again that nagging feeling hadn't faded and Yugi was slightly paranoid about everything due to that. "Yugi!" a familiar voice shouted as the seventeen year old Duelist was on the ground with the masked kid sitting on her chest and the puzzle digging in to her throat.

Yami had let out a cry as the puzzle was lurched... hmmm that was a new thing.

"Mokuba?" she asked reaching up and pulling his cowl down. "How..."

"Don't let them take me, please!" he pleaded latching on to her neck, also propelling her backwards again.

Hello ground, you are comfortable. she mused as Yami laughed. "I won't, Mokuba, you just have to return those things to the kid you took them from." she stated as he nodded. "I will try everything in my power not to let them take you."

"Thanks." he stated, finally crawling off of her chest as she stood up and glanced at the laughing Ryou Bakura.

"Hahaha, laugh it up dearie." she replied as his smile didn't fade. "Come on, might as well get that finished and get going. The quicker this tournament is over the better life is."

Or is their another reason?

Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, Hormonal Maniac. she retorted as he growled.

"Hey Freak." Tea greeted as Yugi scowled and put her mask back in place.

"What'cha want Color Blind One?" she snapped as Mokuba glanced between them.

"Have you seen a masked boy?" Tristan asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he stole some food from me and went that way." she replied pointing to her right as they took off. Mokuba gave her a confused look as she pulled a bag of chips from her bag. "Come on, that will only keep them busy for a few moments."

"I'll take them to the boy and return to the group." Ryou stated as she glanced at him. "You can trust me."

Only as far as you can throw him. Yami added as she silently agreed, but Mokuba already handed him the things.

"Could I go with you? It might be a little odd to see me hanging out with Yugi after what happened." he stated as Ryou gave her this inquiring look.

"I guess, but if anything happens to him I will hunt you down- Ryou Bakura- and make you wish that you never knew me." she stated tapping his forehead with her index finger as he gulped, knowing that the malice in her voice was promising and this was not an empty threat. Yami Bakura, the delightfully annoying voice that was in Bakura's mind, got a good kick out of it as he growled at him.

"I will, I'll try." he stated with a slight stutter as she drew back and nodded.

"See ya' later Ryou, have fun." she stated, moods taking a total 180, as he nodded.

[Damn that girl and her mood swings.] he muttered as Yami Bakura still laughed in the back of his mind.

[[I wonder what she would do, or even if she knows of the Pharaoh's delicious powers.]] he mused as he blinked

[Pharaoh's powers?]

[[The Spirit of the Puzzle can shatter souls and minds, dear Ryou, what would they both do to you?]] Ryou visibly paled as Mokuba pulled on his arm.

"Let's go, Bakura." he stated as the teen nodded, praying to any deity that he didn't fail his promise to Yugi.

****

!*^^*!

At his mansion in a hidden room, Seto Kaiba was hacking Pegasus's computer files in hopes of finding something. He was trying to get in to files on Yugi Motou, but also into the mainframe for Duelist Kingdom. He found out that Yugi's files were encrypted, but sent up a silent prayer that she won... because his company was at stake.

"So you want to play dirty, Pegasus, then let us play dirty." he muttered with a evil laugh and proceeded to see what mayhem he could cause before showing up on the island to challenge Pegasus himself.

****

!*^^*!

It was another hour later... Mokuba was captured and now laying soulless in his cell, Ryou was worried about what would happen to him, and Mai Valentine was dueling a Eliminator. She had let out an scream of anguish as she lost all of her star chips, causing her three cheerleaders to jump in surprise.

It was then that Yugi Motou came running on to the scene after hearing the scream, and then the gruesome defeat of the Harpy Sister's. "Well, Lady, that's why they call me Panik- Official Duelist Kingdom Eliminator." he stated proudly.

No wonder, he's ugly enough to cause anybody to eliminate themselves. she mused as Yami laughed.

I will gladly duel him then. he stated as she mentally shrugged.

I do whatever the voices tell me to, it depends on who yells the loudest. there is silence. Well then you are the loudest there for I will listen to you.

Har har. he stated dryly as her hair and eyes changed again.

"Stay away, kiddies, or else Uncle Panik will come for your chips also." he stated with a laugh as she sweat dropped.

"Just to whip that smug-ass smile from your face I challenge you!" Yugioh stated as all looked at her. "For all of Mai's star chips and..." glances at her own gauntlet with a smirk, "... the rest of the star chips you have, to eliminate **_you_** from this hellish island."

"Your Yugi Motou, aren't you?" he asked as she walked towards her dueling platform and was raised up to the console, just as the shackles popped out and grasped her ankles.

"Hell." she hissed and glared at him. "What if I am?"

"Careful!" Mai shouted, feeling slightly sorry for the other girl that was about to get a crash course in what she went though. "He's ruthless and duels dirtier then Weevil."

That's not possible. Yugi snorts mentally as Yami smirks.

"I am Yugi Motou and your tactics won't scar me." she declared as he seemed pleased with this.

"There is a bounty on your head, Yugi, but then again to defeat you would be a better dessert then beating Kaiba." he stated as she looked sick, but him licking his lips didn't help her disposition.

"I'll go first then, little girl." Panik declared as he put down the Castle of Dark Illusions and a Flotation Ring. As the hologram appeared half of the arena is plunged into darkness, which meant that Yugioh was blind to the shadows and what they hid. 

Little girl? I'm only little because I don't look like a friggin' house. Yugi grumbled as Yami laughed.

Always remember one thing, abiou, the bigger they are the harder they fall. By the end of this battle I will have him crying. Yami stated as she laughed.

Knock yourself out, oh Handsome Pharaoh.

Now who is hormonal?

Still you, now play your damn card!

"Hey Yugi! Play a card while we're still young!" Joey yelled up at her as she turned her head and glared.

"Sorry, Wheeler, I just got lost in thought. It was unfamiliar territory." she replied as he glared and she laughed. "Why don't I ever listen when one says, 'There is nothing more dangerous then good intentions combined with stupidity'?" she muttered to herself and turned back to the duel.

"Well? Play your card!" Panik stated as she raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you late for your fifth dinner of the hour?" she asked as he growled. "Sorry, my friend, but I have to test his Castle's limits." Yugioh muttered to the Celtic Guardian card as she laid it down in defense. Panik then plays his shadow guarded card, who in turn attacked and destroyed the poor elf.

Damn. It must bite trying to attack that which can't be seen.

Then if you can destroy the monsters in the darkness, what must you destroy? Yami asked as Yugi was silent for a moment. "A Fortress to guard it's army, but the field power bonus makes it harder." Yugioh muttered glancing at her cards. "Winged Dragon in defense." Yugioh's tone was one of uneasiness, which caused Panik to laugh and the other's to look at this as a grim duel. She also put a magic card down.

He plays a second card in his shadowed half of the arena and attacks the Winged Dragon- dragging her life points to 1606. But Yugioh's cool resolve was not bordering frustration, or panic, but waiting out for the cards she needed.

"You can't win as long as the Castle of Dark Illusions is still in play, little girl, you have no chance in hell of taking out the unbeatable Panik!" he declared with a roar of laughter as the 'little girl' gave him a look of contempt that was reserved for those people that engaged in unwelcome conversation with her.

"Call me 'little girl' again, you Sequoia, and we will see who's gonna be laughing." she growled, but drew her next card and a devious smile spread over her lips. "What a plan, what a plan. I know exactly how to win!" she declared as he rolled his eyes. "I now present the Swords of Revealing Light, which will show your monsters and keep them at bay for the time I need!" With Panik's side of the field visible, Yugioh noted the two monsters- Barroks and Dark Chimera with two others. 

Yugioh then put the Curse of Dragon in defense mode.

Panik then played the King of Yamimakai and attacks, hoping to destroy the Curse of Dragon. "Nice try, Built as a House." Yugioh stated with a smirk as she flipped the Spell binding circle over. As he growled and ended his turn. "I lay two cards face down."

"I equip my Castle with the Chaos Shield, a protection for my monsters from any attack you throw." he stated triumphantly as the Swords were gone. "Beat that, babe." he stated as Yugioh's anger was now peaked, from two sides of the same person.

"I will now kick your ass for that comment." she growled as the Eye of Ra started to glow dimly on her forehead. "I place Gaia the Fierce Knight down and then..." she trailed off and laid the other card down with a smirk. "Polymerize my Curse of Dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight to form Gaia the Dragon Champion!" the whole process took some time as he looked mad. "Now I activate my second Swords of Revealing Light!" The swords returned as she gave him a smirk. 

Panik, knowing that she was getting close to beating him, hits the button for the flame-throwers stationed either side of Yugioh, but the girl dodged them without drop of sweat forming.

It was now a mental warfare game, not a betting game.

One and half turns of flame-throwers, attacking, and all around yelling Yugioh was looking really smug. "Now I play Catapult Turtle in attack."

"Why would you play that card? Tristan asked as she didn't reply, her anger was getting the best of her. 

"It is time to storm the castle, Panik, and in order to storm the case you first have to disarm it." she stated with a laugh. "So I will have my Turtle fire my Dragon Champion into the center of the Flotation Ring!" 

All watched as the monster was sacrificed and the later of smoke covered the area. As it cleared, and all confirmed the destruction of Yugioh's Dragon Champion by the drop of life points to 300, many realized that the Castle was still floating without it's ring. 

Panik mock was mocking Yugi's attempt to defeat him as her chesire cat smile hadn't faded. "I end my turn." she stated punctuating each word with a hint of smugness. Then the Swords of Revealing Light faded, releasing Panik's monsters from their inability to attack. 

But also something else...

The castle came plummeting down on the area trapped by the Chaos Shield. With this destruction of the field the Eliminator had no more life points. "You annoying little girl!" he screamed and punched a button that started the flame-throwers to kill Yugioh.

That wasn't the wisest move in the world.

As the flames covered Yugioh, the power of the Millennium Puzzle flared to life as the eye was visible on her forehead. Guys are such crybabies! It's not that hard to deflate their egos! 

I resent that. Yami stated defensively.

Then again overtime we duel or play a game it's a stalemate so you the exception.

"So, Panik, you can't stand being beaten so you try to kill." she stated as he was shaking. "For trying to kill me this will be your punishment!" she shouted as he gulped. "Mind Crush!"

As the fire covered the magical attack Panik fell backwards as the flame-throwers stopped and the group finally unfroze from their shocked freeze. Yugi stood alive and placing the Star Chips in her pockets as their jaws dropped. Ryou froze as he seen what she did to Panik, his yami seemed to be happy about it.

The shackles released her feet as Yugioh sprung and landed on the ground, approaching the group. She seized Mai's hand and put the eight star chips in her palm. "We may have never been friends, Mai Valentine, but I sure as hell want to see another girl in this tournament." Mai seemed to accept that and didn't fight the fact her star chips were handed back to her, plus two. "See ya' around."

With that Yugioh disappeared in to the forest with ten full chips to enter and eight left to do with what she wished.

__

~*^^*~


	7. D, Events Leading up to Champion vs Crea...

__

~*^^*~

D. EVENTS LEADING TO CHAMPION _vs._ CREATOR

__

No matter what!

Let the game begin

No matter what!

Let the best man win

No matter what!

We're in this together

No matter what!

We'll be friends forever

No matter what...

It's been you and me

Hanging out playing games

Didn't ever think it would get this hard

Time's running out

And there's so much at stake

Everything riding on a turn of a card

We'll show them what we're made of

And we fight for the one we love

And we'll be friends till the very end

__

~*^^*~

"Well, well, well... you finally make to my delightful tournament Kaiba-boy." Pegasus stated as he sat in his office facing the open balcony doors that overlooking the beautiful landscape. "I see that Yugi Motou didn't break your mind with your defeat."

"No, she actually opened my eyes to something." he growled, knowing what people thought. "Where is my brother you annoying son of a---"

"Now, now Kaiba-boy, I can see where Miss Motou acquired her temper." he stated with a tut.

"No, that was born. I learned these habits from her." he stated as Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "I want my brother and am prepared to do anything to get him back."

"You are, are you?" he asked producing a card. "My guards knocked out the pale haired boy with him and brought him back, unfortunately he refused to cooperate so I had to restrain him." On the card was his brother's face.

"You bastard." Kaiba growled as he clutched his hands in to fists.

"Language, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus scolded as Kaiba's eyes narrowed and hardened in to a impossible shade of blackish-blue.

"Get it over with, what do I have to do to get my brother back?" he demanded, restraining the urge to slap the silver haired man. /Yugi's hostile tendencies are really rubbing off, must ask her about why she is so hostile./ he mused to himself as Pegasus smirked.

"You must search out Yugi Motou duel her for five star chips." he stated throwing Kaiba five star chips. "Then we will duel, Kaiba-boy. Only the stakes are more then your brother's soul, it's yours also. Now off with you, I have business to attend to."

"Bastard." he growled, scooping up the star chips and stalking from the room and slamming the door on his way out.

"Kaiba-boy is here, in a few short hours the company will be yours." he stated to thin air as nothing made a move to make a noise.

****

!*^^*!

Ryou Bakura stuck with Mai Valentine and the other three, in hopes of safety in numbers when he came to face Yugi. His yami was still snickering at his fear of facing the temperamental girl, but was firmly ignored as they made their way up the steps. That's where they spotted Seto Kaiba speaking with the tri-colored Mistress of Threats.

[Shut up, yami!!] he shouted as Yami Bakura was roaring with laughter.

****

!*^^*!

Poor Seto Kaiba, he was arguing with someone that was just as stubborn as himself.

"Yugi, he said..." Kaiba trailed off as she gave him a look that said 'Repeat it again and I'll poke you.'

"Then I forfeit the match and give up five of my star chips." she stated as he looked surprised. "Seto, I am not going to duel with you if I know you will do anything to win." she stated popping five golden stars off of her Dueling Glove and striding up to him. He didn't have a chance to protest when she placed them in his hand and held them there.

"Why?" he asked as she smiled sadly.

"Seto, I love you as the brother I never had or somethign more- I don't know." she stated and then hugged him, causing him to be shocked. "If you defeat Pegasus first then you'll release my grandfather souls as well as Mokuba's. I can always get five more."

"Yugi..."

"Either except these or else I will never speak to you again and leave Domino for good." she stated as he was surprised. "I told you that Grandpa cares for you like the son he never had, he would have done the something if he were here right now."

"Seeing your still as stubborn as a mule..." he grumbled placing them in his pocket with the other five and the stared down in to her eyes. "Thanks, Yugi." he hugged her this time as she rose on tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Remember to always believe in this," she pulled away and point to his heart, "and your cards. If you do anything is possible."

"I will try." he replied with a nod and small smile that was barely seen in public.

"Now promise me that either way, either me or you, that when we get out of this never to accept anything that deals with dueling on a secluded island away from civilization and a decent delievery place or hotel." she added as he laughed.

"As long as you never change." he replied and spun to go, his trenchcoat slapping her in the face.

"Damn people and their long capes." she grumbled as Yami laughed.

****

!*^^*!

"Hey Motou." Mai stated as Tea glared, Joey crossed his arms, and Tristan draped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Yugi turned towards them and slipped her sunglasses from the top of her head to sit on the bridge of her nose as she gave them a rare smile.

"No one will believe you if you tell them." she replied as Mai blinked. "It pays to be stubborn sometimes."

"You just gave Kaiba five star chips." Joey protested as she shrugged.

"So?" she asked with a smirk. "I gave Valentine two extra."

"I'd like to repay you also." she stated as Yugi laughed.

"No need, I'm set." she replied pulling out her last five and popping them in to the empty slots. "Panik had twenty star chips, minus ten to Valentine and then minus five to Kaiba which leaves me with five." she replied as they looked surprised. "Thanks for the offer any ways." with that she spun to walk up the steps.

****

!*^^*!

The guard nodded her past as Yami made himself known. It's getting down to the end. he stated as she sighed.

I hope so. she replied as Bandit Keith watched from the door to the main Dueling Chamber and the Amazing Four plus one snuck in thanks to Mai.

"Your just in time." Keith stated with a arrogant smirk. "It's nearing the end of the duel between Pegasus and Kaiba." He didn't have any time to react as Yugi sprinted past him.

__

~*^^*~


	8. 4, Champion vs Creator Kaiba's Decision

__

~*^^*~

4. CHAMPION _vs._ CREATOR (Kaiba's Decision)

__

Isn't it grand what I managed to do

By kidnapping those closest to you

I've taken their souls to lay on the line

In a winner take all duel for all time

Let's play the game

I'm sure you all know how

But watch yourselves my foolish friends

You're all in my world now

Face up, face down

Attack or defend

Face up, face down

This battle's to the end

Face up, face down

Stay on guard

Face up, face down

Play your strongest card

My arena awaits us all

I built it myself, it's just down the hall

I wish this day hadn't come so fast

You see I truly wanted your pain to last

All your cunning strategies

All the tricks you try

Look like merely child's play

To my Millennium Eye

__

~*^^*~

It was nearing the end of the duel of Seto Kaiba vs. Maximillion Pegasus. The Millennium Eye, is that the source of Pegasus's advantage? Yugi asked her spiritual friend, who was sitting on the railing beside her. No one could see him, but she could sense that Ryou knew that she had company and stayed with the Amazing Quartet.

I think so, the Millennium Eye can see through ones mind- if my memory serves me right. Like one can let the holder enter ones mind, another fan see in to the past, a third can control one, and that's it. That's all I can remember. Yami stated as he watched the duel. She moved her hand to overlap his invisible one, causing Yami to look up in surprise and she to give a small smile.

Does he have a chance? she asked, a note of worry slipping in to her voice as he was silent.

I don't know. Yami replied as she watched the duel. What are your feelings towards Kaiba, my Game? he asked as she sighed.

He's been like the brother I never had, both him and Mokuba. she replied with a secret smile. Ask me later, Yami, and I will tell you everything.

****

!*^^*!

"Come on Pegasus, this is time for dueling not reminiscing about a idiotic cartoon." Kaiba growled as the silver haired man regarded him with little temper.

"Of course, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus replied and decided to play the card he was toying with- Toonworld. 

Dark Rabbit bounced in to the protected pages of the book and came out to attack and nothing more. He took out Kaiba's only Monster- Battle Ox- and retreated until Pegasus's next turn and chance to attack Kaiba's life points. Seto Kaiba, seeing he wasn't allowed to attack unless he had Monster card on the field and unable to attack the hiding Rabbit, played only one card- the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Unfortunately the dragon merges with...

****

!*^^*!

Yugi's eyes were wide with shock as Toonworld merged the Blue Eyes White Dragon with it's counter part, forming the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. Joey Wheeler, Bandit Keith, and Mai Valentine were also watching as the exchange continued as Yami seemed to have been in the same state of shock. "Maybe another person of great importance to you, Kaiba-boy, will make you break off this duel." Pegasus stated as Kaiba glared at him and then looked over his shoulder at Yugi, who was watching intently from the upper level. "The blank card she holds is reserved for her soul, Kaiba-boy. Quit now and she'll keep her soul, for now."

"Seto! Don't do it!" she shouted as Kaiba turned to glance at her. "It's a trick, he'll do it any ways!"

****

!*^^*!

Yugi was now cursing as Yami's spirit disappeared and she watched the exchange, before and after her out burst. Yami... if anything happens to me in this. You are our last shot at saving Mokuba and Grandpa. she stated as Yami tried to relax her. Promise me you will defeat Pegasus!

I will, I promise. he stated as she glared down and disappeared from their view and away from danger.

Thank you.

****

!*^^*!

"You've never lied to me before, Yugi, so I guess you wouldn't start now would you." Kaiba muttered turning back to Pegasus. 'I hope you know what your doing.' he thought. "I'll take my chances and trust what she said." Pegasus's bodyguards already on the move as the thump of something heavy falling echoed..

After that Pegasus then added another layer to the elusive Toonworld- Shine Palace. The powered-up Toon Dragon attacks, but the attack is blocked by Kaiba's Negate Energy magic card saving him to fight for another round or two. Kaiba then played the Shadow Spell, trapping the Toon Dragon and then destroyed a second Blue Eyes White Dragon- the original- and knocking Pegasus's life points to 1200. 

Now the creator was angry about the destruction of one of his "precious" toons.

Pegasus then prepared for his final attack, which left Seto Kaiba feeling hopeless with his loss lurking on the horizon. His final monster, the Dark Clown, was then destroyed by one of the Toons as was the last monster that wasn't not infected by a virus from Pegasus's previous turn.

He was then forced to forfeit the match. 

"Poor Kaiba-boy, couldn't even save his brother and close friend." Pegasus stated as Kaiba growled and proceeded to think of every terrible thought he could to make the other cringe. He then drew a blank card and smirked. "Your soul is mine." he stated as the Millennium Eye glowed and his soul was sealed within the card, and the Shadow Realm. 

****

!*^^*!

Yugioh groaned as she felt the pain from the fall on her back, shivering as the darkness took over and the lighter half was ripped cruelly away. The spirit of the Pharaoh was adjusting to her body and the fact he had a living body again. Violet eyes were angled slightly as violet turned to crimson as blonde streaks were now seen in her black hair, but the promise of death that settled in the crimson eyes was enough to make anyone shiver.

The floor was cold as a slight pain was centered in the center of her forehead as something was running down her forehead. She raised a hand, slowly and almost mechanically, to her forehead and ran her fingertips over the center of the pain and then pulled her finger away.

Blood.

Yugioh's movements were jerky as he adjusted to the teenage girls body again. She slowly got to her feet, deciding on the course of action. With the pain in her forehead and old memories started to awaken. Ones of fighting in battle, escaping, old memories that reminded poor Yami of how he fought before the puzzle. She knew that in order to uphold the promise to Yugi that she'd have to do anything to make sure she won. 'Damn memories.' she growled as footsteps got closer. 'They will not over take me.'

She slowly sat up, brushing her hair from her face as the guards froze a few feet away. "What are you three staring at?" she snapped as they blinked in shock. The Eye of Ra was glowing dimly on her forehead as crimson eyes seemed to promise pain, the group backed up as a smirk crossed her features. "Pegasus!" she shouted spinning to approach the railing.

****

!*^^*!

"Pegasus!" the enraged shout of a familiar teen echoed as Yugi Motou appeared at the railing, a look of pure hatred etched on her face. "I promise you that you will not get out of this tournament without a loss and that you are messing with powers beyond your control."

"Is that so, my dear?" he asked coolly as she sneered.

"We will see, no matter what." she snapped and spun to leave again, a shiver went down Ryou's spin as he realized that Yami Bakura knew that it wasn't Yugi that was in control.

He knew that a enraged Spiritual Pharaoh was in control and the spirit was playing for keeps and nothing else.

__

~*^^*~


	9. 5, The Night Before

Notes: For those wondering, I changed Yugi in to a girl because we all haven't wondered what could have happened if he was a she and if things were different from the beginning. These last few parts would have been up quicker, but it seemed that everything was frozen.

~*^^*~

****

5. **THE NIGHT BEFORE**

__

Wake me up.

Wake me up inside. 

I can't wake up. 

Wake me up inside. 

Save me. 

Call my name and save me from the dark. 

Wake me up. 

Bid my blood to run. 

I can't wake up. 

Before I come undone. 

Save me. 

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me.

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,

without your love, darling.

Only you are the life among the dead.

~*^^*~

The group of eight, four semi-finalists with three extras and Pegasus, all sat down for the spectacular Dinner before they retired in to decent rooms for the night. Pegasus sat at the head of the table with Yugi Motou, Bandit Keith, and Ryou to his left (in that order) and Mia Valentine, Joey Wheeler, and Tea Gardener on his left with Tristan at the other end.

Soup was served as all went to start eating, when a eye floated to the top. Mia shrieked in surprise as Joey glanced at the eye and nearly turned green.

"Could have done without the flourish." Yugioh grumbled as he laughed and she stared at the eye. It's hard keeping up the facade. Yami mused with a small mental laugh, but he was enjoying it. She Used her fingers to pluck the little hollow fake eye from the soup as Pegasus frowned.

"Manners, Miss Motou." he chided as she shot him a delightful glare that said it all.

"I already told you, my manners are for important occasions." she stated cracking the hollow fake eye open. "I was forced to come here, so by that your lucky that nothing else has happened." Like the crushing of your mind because of what you did to my abiou. At that time the pain of losing half of your soul returned as Pegasus cringed and she smirked.

"Inside of your Soup Eyes is a piece of paper with a letter on it." he stated standing up with a smile. "A vs. B tomorrow morning at nine, then C vs. D at eleven, winner of both will then duel at one, and then the winner of that will duel me at three."

"I got C." Joey Wheeler stated as Bandit Keith smirked.

"D." he stated as Joey paled.

"That only leaves us girls, eh Yugi?" Mia asked as the tri-colored haired girl didn't reply. She had sat back with arms crossed with an unreadable look on her face. The Eye of Ra was still visible on her forehead as few paid it any mind- as if it was hidden.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow, I'm going to turn in and see you all in the morning." she stated coldly as all blinked. "Good Night." she bite out getting up and leaving the room with a sneer.

****

!*^^*!

__

|Yami was in his usual garb of blue coat and leather buckles, which he adopted because of the questioning look he always got. He glanced around the graveyard resembling place as a familiar see-through figure sat on a grave stone watching him. "Yugi!" he shouted in surprise as the spirit gave him a sad smile, but didn't move. "This is the Shadow Realms... the graveyard..."

"I know, Yami." she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks as he moved to try and touch her face, but his hand passed through. He frowned at the tears that kept falling down her cheeks. "It hurts, it hurts so much..." She reached out and touched his face, her warm fingers passing through his cheek as he looked pained about what happened. "This is not your fault, I forced you in to it."

"Yugi--" he stated as the spirit watched his eyes. "You didn't force me, I promised to do this and I will." Yami placed both of his hands on either side of the transparent face, hovering a scant inch above her translucent skin. "The pain will be over with soon, I promise you this my dear."

"The Eye..." she muttered as he inched closer to her. "It is the source of his second-sight, it is the danger at the end of all his duels..." she closed the distance and gave him a ghostly kiss as his eyes opened in surprise. "It's the way to safe us."

The scene then faded as Yami found himself surrounded by stone tablets and on another battle field. "NO!" a female voice echoed in the chamber as he spun to look at a darkly dressed figure holding a dagger with a golden handle, the dagger was at the woman's throat.

She was dressed in finery and gold, with a circlet with the Eye over her forehead, violet eyes... tri-colored hair... "Not possible." he whispered as his past self stood opposite of the figure and struggling woman.

"Her will is strong, Pharaoh, she would have born you a strong heir." he stated as she let out another growl and tried to escape, not caring about the dagger that was still biting in to her skin. "But if I can not have your power, nor your strong willed lover, then neither shall you be happy with both!"

"Release her, Desert Demon." his past self demanded as the figure brought the dagger down and stabbed her, the woman watching him in shock and pain as the figure darted off as the pharaoh sprinted to fallen form of the woman. 

"I release her, Pharaoh, from her mortal bonds!" he cackled as the Pharaoh tried to save her. 

"Don't die, please by Ra." he pleaded covering the wound and lifting her upper body up to lean against his chest.

"It hurts, it hurts so much..." she whispered with falling tears as he whipped a few away as others replaced them. "Your in danger, my only love, they want your power. Make the pain stop, please." she pleaded as tears fell down his cheeks. "I love you." she whispered as he leaned down to steal her final breath as the sands stole her life...|

Yugioh shot up in bed, a thin line of blood running down her temples as a shocked look was in her eyes.The nightmare... a memory a terrible memory...

****

!*^^*!

Many avoided the rather peeved looking girl with the Millennium Puzzle, who was on a rage and avoided everyone all together. Painful memories still didn't fade from the night of dark dreams as the pain of loss was stronger then ever. That meant that anybody getting on Yugioh's bad side would have to be suicidal. "The first duel will start in ten minutes." Croquet announced.

__

~*^^*~


	10. 6, Dueling Identity

All duels will take place towards the end, so it won't bore anyone with the details of the beginning.

~*^^*~

6. DUELING IDENTITY

__

What's wrong now, you look so sad

Losing your soul doesn't feel that bad

Those you love have told me so

And soon my friends, you too will know

Let's play the game

I'm sure you all know how

But watch yourselves my foolish friends

You're all in my world now

Face up, face down

Attack or defend

Face up, face down

This battle's to the end

Face up, face down

Stay on guard

Face up, face down

Play your strongest card

Face up, face down

Attack or defend

Face up, face down

This battle's to the end

Face up, face down

Stay on guard

__

~*^^*~

****

Yugi Motou vs. Mai Valentine:

The multiplying Harpies Lady's leaves terrible results and the Mirror Force trap isn't helping. Yami thought to himself as he glanced at his cards. The Shadow Eyes trap was not helping improve his look on the duel, it was making the Pharaoh rather peeved. "I play the Mystical Elf in defense." she announced placing the card down as the female elf appeared, apparently unaffected by the other trap that caused others to attack. 

"Damn." Mai muttered, remembering that flaw in Shadow of Eyes. "I play Monster Reborn to retrieve my Harpy Lady's Pet Dragon." she stated bringing the dragon out to play, play to the point were their attack points were at 2900. "Attack the Elf."

The Harpies then destroy Yugioh's only defense. 

Shit. Yami growled as the annoying twitch returned.

"Avoid throwing shit at the fan." With a deep breath she drew a card and glanced at it, a small smile spreading on her face. "I place the Swords of Revealing Light." she declared sitting it down as the swords appeared around her forces. "Three turns, Mai, three turns." 

I need the Black Luster Ritual in order to win, Ra please let my faith be true. 

Such a risk to take with only three turns. 

Yugioh put then decided to put out cute Kuriboh, successfully getting laughter from the few watching. Of course, mock a creature that is stronger then you think.

Mai draws one card then ends her turn, seeing she can't do much with the Swords blocking her monsters. /Might as well, Yugi's going to be gone./ she mused with a knowing smirk.

Monster Reborn, perfect. Yami stated playing the card, which would bring out the second part of the Ritual. So she revived Gaia, the Fierce Knight. Two turns left, all I need is the Ritual Card.

/Has Yugi lost her mind at long last?/ he mused snickering about the foolish strategy that Yugi was trying to use to win.

Mai then draws her card for the turn, she drew her second Harpy Lady card. /Perfect! In one more turn I can play her and knock Miss Attitude out!/ she gloated as her smile widened. /Poor Miss Attitude, she'll be so crushed./ 

With another Harpy Lady on the field the combo would be nearly impossible to beat with the power of 3200 attack points.

"I end my turn." she stated with a laugh. 

The then Swords fade away releasing their control over Mai's monsters, but it was Yugi's turn.

A small spike of power made Pegasus's eyes widen, seeing the power was Ancient and was powerful. Yugioh drew her final card and took a deep breath, cracking her eyes open to see something shocking.

Black Luster Ritual.

Thank you Ra. he said with a laugh.

"I play Black Luster Ritual and sacrifice Kuriboh and Gaia the Fierce Knight." Yugioh announced as Mai and all gawked.

Powers of light and darkness combined, the Gates of Chaos opened and the Black Luster Soldier emerged on to the field. 

"Attack, Black Luster Solider." Yugioh declared with a hint of triumphant in her voice as Mai's knowing smile fell to one of an open mouth of surprise. With one attack Harpy's Pet Dragon was gone- reducing dear Mai's life points to 750. 

Silence had taken over as all in the room were shocked beyond belief. 

/No! Without the Dragon her Solider is to strong.../ she thought glancing at her hand. /If only I had another turn!/ She then placed her hand over her deck, a sign of defeat for those that don't want to go on. In her case she didn't want to see her Harpies destroyed.

"You are a good duelist, Valentine, but always remember to put your trust in more then your Harpies Ladies." Yugioh stated with a nod and turned to go.

"Winner is Yugi Motou!"

****

!*^^*!

****

Joey Wheeler vs. Bandit Keith: Joey Wins, no need to Explain?

****

!*^^*!

****

Joey Wheeler vs. Yugi Motou:

Black Skull Dragon.

That was Yugioh's bane at the moment, but not for long. Time to use my favorite combination to bring down this boy's confidence. Yami mused as he decided to put down his two cards. "I play Dark Magician in Attack with the magic card Magical Hats." she stated as the Magician appeared and then the hats over him, the hats then moved quickly to hide her Dark Magician. "Take a shot, Blondie, you have a quarter of a chance to find the right hat."

"Dragon, attack the middle right." Joey stated as the powerful black dragon destroyed the hat, only to reveal that it was empty. "I now play Gerusies in attack mode." the monster appeared, being used as bait to get her to attack.

Not a snowballs chance in hell! Yami mental declared as she pulled another needed card with a smirk. "I place this card face down under one of the hats and end my turn." 

"Seeing your Magician is somewhere under those three I will attack the one on the far left." Joey declared as the hat was destroyed- yet also another empty hat. He cursed as she laughed at his frustration.

"Poor Joey Wheeler, can't even make the right guesses." she taunted with a smirk as he growled. "I end my turn and leave you with a fifty-fifty chance of taking out my strongest monster on the field." 

"I attack the one on the right." he declared triumphantly as the hat was destroyed, showing the Spell-Binding Circle.

"Well then, that lowers your attack of course." Yugioh stated as the high attack dropped to 2500. 

"I switch Gerusies into defense mode." he stated turning the card. "That ends my turn." 

"I'll play the magic card Book of Secret Arts, giving my Magician a power boost to 2800, and now I'll let him show you those Secret Arts." she stated as the Dark Magician attacked and successfully destroying Joey dear dragon. "I end my turn." 

/Damn! I have no good cards./ Joey cursed as he sat Baby Dragon down, expecting laughter from his opponent which didn't happen. "Baby Dragon in defense mode and one card face down." he declared ending his turn. 

"I'll take a long shot then." she declared putting the Time Wizard down in Attack mode. so he attacked. "Time Wizard, let's see if luck is on my side." she declared as the monster started the Time Roulette.

Come on, Ra help me.

/Don't work, don't work!!!/

"Success!" Yugioh stated as the field was aged one millennia creating Thousand Dragon and Dark Sage in it's process and taking out Gerusies in the process. "I end my turn."

Thousand Dragon is told to attack, but was blocked by the magic effect of the Dark Sage. That effect let Yugioh play any card in her deck during all turns. Joey wasn't happy. "I use Mokiou Mist to stall your next attack, and then Reborn the Monster to bring back Black Skull Dragon."

"Oh no!" Joey stated in shock.

"Black Skull Dragon, duke it out." Yugioh stated as that attack finished the duel.

"Yugi Motou is the winner and will duel Mr. Pegasus in one hour."

****

!*^^*!


	11. 7, Match of the Millennium

__

~*^^*~

7. MATCH OF THE MILLENNIUM- Yugioh _vs._ Pegasus

Egyptian secrets are revived

Ancient Powers have survived

With all the rates all black and white

Friends will help to win the fight

Solve the puzzle's mystery

Unlock the hero's destiny

Now alter egos now one knows

Side by side they fight their foes

These duel identities

They struggle for control!

To personalties

Inhabiting one's soul!

We played this game before

But never quite this way

It's like an all out war

With monsters at our play

Yugioh!

He's the king of games!

Yugioh!

King of games!

__

~*^^*~

[[Give me control, you weakling!]] Yami Bakura demanded as they watched the shuffling of cards for the final duel. Yugioh was determined and wouldn't notice anything outside of the duel, hell the world could have exploded and she still would have dueled.

[Alright, only because you can keep Yugi from maiming me.] he stated as the Millennium Ring glowed from under his shirt, appearing on the outside, as the dark side of Ryou Bakura stood in his glory.

[[Time to go find our bargaining chips, or a new body to inhabit.]] he mused and stalked off, following the ring to the first of the two soulless bodies he could use for more things then one (not the perverted thoughts that come to mind, now). He needed either a new body to inhabit or something to use to get to the Pharaoh's power.

****

!*^^*!

The curses that Yugioh was spouted in her mind made Pegasus cringe visibly. Amazing what a threat could blossom into when you take someone loved ones away and blackmail them. Those colorful curses didn't stop Pegasus from using his all-powerful and all-seeing Millennium Eye to crush Yugioh's monsters.

Yami was frustrated and bringing up such colorful pictures of torture that one would think she was crazy.

Then the clincher was put in.

Of **_COURSE_** he had to play **_THAT_** Ra damned card. Yami growled glaring daggers at Toonworld which took out the rest of her monsters. That brought on fresh curses, this time in a long forgotten language.

Put a monster in attack mode, got destroyed. Put a monster in defense, got frozen by Gorgon's Eye. Then Pegasus plays the next damnable card... Doppelganger.

And I thought stories of Kaiba's obsession were weird, this takes the cake! 

The card then choose to duplicate the Summon Skull, then turn into the Toon Skull.

Can this **_possibly_** get **_ANY_** better? Yami growled mentally, not caring if he spoke during the duel or not. If this cheating Creator of this Game wanted to read her mind to counter all attacks then by Ra he would get everything she thought from minor to important.

Things were definitely looking grim on the field... but Yami Bakura was about to have one hell of a time.

****

!*^^*!

[[Mortals can live without them, but can stand their kin.]] Yami Bakura mused as he tortured the guards with the use of his deck. So far the graveyard was about to have a few more residents and the Reaper of the Cards was going to have some excitement.

He glanced at the soulless Mokuba, who appeared to be asleep but he knew better. [Don't even think, you wanna-be pedophile!] Ryou protested mentally hitting him as he growled.

[[I wouldn't dream of it.]] he retorted with an equally hard mental slap. [[He's to young and to valuable, at the moment.]] With that he picked the kid up and flung him over his shoulder. [[I've been around longer then you, weakling, and know more then you do when it comes to these things.]]

[If that's so then why did this 'Pharaoh' trap you in the ring and how--" he was muffled as Bakura mentally shoved him back in to his soul room with a smirk.

[[Shut up, kid, your giving me a headache.]] he stated, locking the door to his soul room and walking down the dark corridor to the exit. Just then the island had been put on alert. [[Goody, more mortals to torture. Must be my lucky day.]] he mused with a evil cackle that echoed.

So the demented Yami Bakura was having to much fun, is that a crime?

In the words of the poor guards, hell yes it is!

****

!*^^*!

Now half way through the battle with Pegasus, Yugioh was still having some big troubles with her duel. Maximillion Pegasus kept reading her mind as she kept getting frustrated, which in turn produced images that made her opponent cringe. The Eye of Ra glowed on her forehead as a giggling echoed. 

Everyone looked around for the source of the sound, but didn't find it. "You may have trapped my soul within a card, Mr. Pegasus." the voice stated as a spirit appeared sitting on the dueling console in front of Yugioh, looking rather mischievous. "But to cheat with the ability to read ones mind is not honorable in your own game."

"Not possible." he muttered as the spirit of Yugi Motou sat in defiance of the Creator.

"You trapped my soul in the Shadow Realm, I came back to help defeat you and get what I came for." she replied coldly as Yugioh was shocked. "Try to read our minds, Pegasus, I dare you."

Yugi? Yami asked in surprise as she gave herself a small smirk.

Kick his ass from here to hell and back. she stated as Yugioh nodded.

All were still staring at the spirit as two turns passed.

"I will play the Dark Magician with Magic Hats and on face down card." Yugioh announced as Pegasus was getting frustrated. The Millennium Eye was weakening against the Ancient power of the Millennium Puzzle and it's loyal holder and spirit. 

Living Arrow to protect the Dark Magician, because he was part of the plan to destroy all of Toonworld with the aid of the Mirror Force trap. Now Pegasus was not pleased with that.

"So you wish to play a true game of stakes?" Pegasus asked as his Millennium Eye glowed and everything had now taken on a new level as the place was sunk in to darkness.

The Shadow Realm.

****

!*^^*!

A brief look in on a evilly laughing Yami Bakura terrorizing guards...

... or what's left of them.

****

!*^^*!

"Welcome to a true Shadow Game, Yugi." Pegasus stated as the spirit that was helping block his eye seemed to be trembling, but didn't disappear. He tested Yugi as pain overcame her mind and caused him to stumble. "Cursed spirit, I will beat you like a true dueler! Dark Eyes Illusionist in attack mode." 

A card with no attack or defense points. 

"Curse of Dragon in attack, attack the Illusionist." 

He was paralyzed by the monsters effect! 

Someone is not telling his secrets. Yami grumbled and drew his next card and ended her turn.

What a insult, at least he could do is tell us how he's killing us.

"Black Illusion Ritual, I will sacrifices the Dark Eyes Illusionist to summon another special creature- Relinquished!" he declared as the ugly creature appeared, causing the spirit to shiver and Yugioh to twitch. Relinquished then consumed the Curse of Dragon!

Holy Hell, that thing just took my Dragon! Yugi shouted glaring at Pegasus as Yugioh did the same. Poor Dragon!

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" 

Curse of Dragon Shield then appears to protect Relinquished. Dragon is dusted as is some of Yugioh's life points. Oh shit. was the unison of both Yugi and Yugioh as Relinquished then absorbed the Dark Magician, Yugioh drew one card and then played it face down. Spiritual Yugi was shivering as the Shadow Realm started to draw her back in.

"I now play the self-destructing Bagadan, and in two turn you will be defeated my dear Yugi." Pegasus stated with a laugh as Yugioh twitched and the spirit faded from site. Causing Yugioh's eyes to widen.

I am here, just weakening. Hurry...

****

!*^^*!

Yami Bakura sat Mokuba down against the railing after he entered the main dueling chamber again. This time he noted that a dome was in the room, covering the two duelers, and symbolizing the return of the Shadow Games. [[So Yugi is fighting for more then just what we all think.]] he mused as Tea, Mai, Tristan, and Joey ran towards him. [[Great, these nimrods again.]]

"Ryou, man, you missed it!" Joey exclaimed as they proceeded to tell him everything that happened- from beginning up to the time the spirit appeared.

****

!*^^*!

That is what I needed! Yami stated as his eyes lit up with the card. "I play Mystic Box." By playing this card Yugioh retrieved her Dark Magician, and refrained from doing the small victory dance of the moment, and replaced it with the ticking time bomb. He now had three remaining face down cards on the field from her previous turns. "Now for my next trick I use Brain Control and take your time bomb." The hologram moved to her side. "Now to complete this I will play... Dark Magic Ritual! Sacrificing this delightful little Egg Timer and my Dark Magician." 

As the ritual finished the Magician of Black Chaos stood on the field, ready to battle. 

Pegasus then decided it was his turn to mix and match, this time Relinquished with Thousand-Eyes Idol to get the Thousand-Eyes Restrict. Good thing Yugi isn't here, these eyes would bring on the wave of sarcasm. he mused as the Restrict was told to capture the Chaos Mage.

"Back up the cart here, Pegasus." she stated flipping both over to show Kuriboh and then the magic card Multiply. "Thanks to this card Kuriboh multiplies faster then rabbits." Well the lunch of Kuribohs by the thousands wasn't good for the Thousand-Eyes Restrict. 

BOOM!

Self-destruction of Kuriboh and the blinding of the monster.

Gotta love little Kuriboh. Yugioh mused with a defiant smirk, the smirk of a champion as Pegasus watched her.

"Magician of Black Chaos attack!"

****

!*^^*!


	12. E, The Aftermath

__

~*^^*~

E. AFTERMATH

__

Disappear

Outta here

It was time to pay my dues

Never guessed that you'd be dressed in my clothes and in my shoes

You couldn't wait to move right in

If I were you, I'd be concerned

Ain't no way your gonna win

Bet you didn't count on my return

Thought you were so tough

You had all under control

Now enough is enough

I'm gonna take back what you stole

Give it up, 'cause now I'm back

~*^^*~

Yugi waved as Seto and Mokuba left in the chopper as the ship was set to go in a few minutes. I owe you one, Yami. she told the spirit, who seemed pleased about that.

I can think of a few things. he purred as a streak of pink crossed her cheeks.

Hormonal Spirit. she replied as he laughed. The chopper was out of sight as she turned to head down to the ship. 

I think it is time to confront dear Ryou about the Millennium Ring. Yami stated, turning the topic back to the matter at hand. Would you let me?

Aye, but careful... something is about to happen with this nice sinking feeling I have. she stated boarding the ship.

Always. he replied as she stepped on to the deck and glanced about the dock. He, or someone, was using their Shadow Magic a tad bit to freely for my taste. Especially after Mokuba and Kaiba were given back their souls and something doesn't settle right around him.

I'd say your paranoid, but this time I agree. Yugi stated and decided to find herself a room.

****

!*^^*!

It was still daylight when Yugi dragged herself in to one of the well furnished rooms on the boat, locked the door, placed a chair under the knob and then promptly fell on to the bed. She was dozing off when Yami went on alert and urged her to wake up and sit up. What's wrong? she asked as he was silent, but a portal opened as a robed figure floated in to view. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep anger from her voice as he glanced about.

"Something has been stolen, I can feel that the criminal is near." he stated as she moved to be sitting indian style before him.

"Can't help ya, all I got is a check for three million and the card Ties of Friendship." she stated as he blinked. "Why start here?" Yyyyaaammmiiii... I could use some help. she mentally called as he was silent, for once.

"Let us see the truth." he muttered lifting the Millennium Key from around his neck and then used it to enter the odd mind of Yugi Motou.

****

!*^^*!

Shadi stood in the corridor between the sides. "One of openness and innocent intentions." he mused as books, games, and other things were scattered about the brightly lit room. "But the second..." he muttered looking at the dark door with the Eye of Ra on it with a ancient look to it. He went to open it when the door swung open to reveal a teenage boy in a male version of what the girl was wearing.

"You have invaded the mind of this child, but if you wish to enter please do." he stated as Shadi did so, weary of the dark chamber.

"You hide here." he stated as Yami smirked.

"No, I do not hide in her mind against her wishes." Yami corrected as he gave the spirit as questioning glance.

"Then will you let me decide that myself?" he stated as the spirit nodded and snapped his fingers as the chamber was now lit. Passages, stairs, doors... hundreds of all three!

"Explore my mind all you wish." Yami stated and was gone as Shadi still marveled at the complexity of this second side.

****

!*^^*!

"False hopes behind some doors, others locked, and yet more traps." Shadi muttered as he tried another door, which opened. He stepped in, only to encounter a crumbling floor of stones in to the void. "I'll be lost..." he muttered as his grip on the bricks was slowly slipping.

"Oh no!" a voice shouted as the Innocent Mind reached down at the last moment and seized his wrist. He looked up in to the determined eyes of the female side, the lighter side to this darkness. He brought his other hand up to get a better grip on her hand as she reached down with her other and clutched his hands. She then proceeded to pull him up, at least till he could get a better grip to get himself up when she couldn't. "Damn, your a hard one to find in this cursed labyrinth."

"How did you get in here?" he asked as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I was curious about what you and Yami were talking about, so I snuck in." she replied as he raised an eyebrow as they both stood up. "It wouldn't be good to have someone lost to the complex workings of the hidden memories of Yami."

"Have you ever been in here?" he asked as they exited the room.

"Once or twice when I let the spirit take over my body, just because it gives me a chance to help him discover his memories before trying to use modern resources." she replied with a defeated sigh. "Sometimes I just wish something would just give him or I a sign."

As if on cue the door at the end of the corridor swung open.

"That's scary." Yugi stated as he glanced at her. "If someone sings I'm going back to where I was before your accident."

****

!*^^*!

Hours later, Ryou Bakura was prowling the ship on his way back to the room he had claimed for the night, no one else was about out of the few of them that were left. Bakura was sick of hearing Mia giggling at Joey's antics to tell her his feelings, Tea flirting with him behind her boyfriend's back, and then the disappearance of Yugi in to one of the rooms and then never coming out.

He shivered at the thought of what she was doing, or thinking. The other thing that was bothering him was the feeling that something was after the Millennium Eye Bakura decided to steal from Pegasus before they left the island. He opened the door and walked in, but someone else slammed the door behind him. "Evening, Ryou." a familiar voice stated as he spun to face Yugi, who looked rather tousled and cold.

"Yugi..." he stated with a gulp as she leaned against the door.

"I have a few questions for you." she stated as he sat on the bed as she didn't move. "One, you hold the 'Millennium Ring' right?"

"Yes, but what--"

"Is there a spirit?" she asked as he gawked, but didn't answer. Why?

Cause he didn't have to.

"What if he does?" Bakura demanded appearing as the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami appeared by her. "Pharaoh..." he growled, chocolate eyes taking on the look of a demented psycho that wanted to kill his enemy. Yami then adopted a look of hate that was usually reserved for someone that you would hate with more passion then a passion fruit.

"Tomb Robber." he replied so coldly that icicles could have been formed as both got a Death Glare match.

"This isn't a good thing is it?" Yugi asked Ryou as she plopped down by him on the bed, after sneaking across the room to do so.

"I don't think so." he replied as both decided to brawl, leaving to gawking teenagers. "I think they hate each other."

"Hate? This looks like pure and utter feuding between houses."

****

!*^^*!

After ten minutes both had come to a conclusion... it would be dangerous getting between the two.

"We gotta break this up." Ryou stated as Yugi cringed. "Can you take out Bakura and I'll get him."

"Him is Yami." she stated as he nodded as they drew away to attack one another again. "One three?"

"One-" Ryou stated as both got up.

"Two-" she muttered as they took a step.

"THREE!" they shouted tackling their opposing Yami's as they were shocked. Bakura took the brunt of the fall as she 'eeped' as Ryou made sure Yami felt the fall also.

"Bastard!" she shouted slapping Bakura as he laughed and she drew back with a glare. Yami was laughing, Ryou snickering, and Bakura smirking. "I put up with the Hormonal King, don't need another problem." Bakura was now laughing as Yami glared.

"He's demented, Yugi, and wants--" Bakura tackled Ryou now and covered his mouth with his hand as Yami avoided their rolling around.

"So I could call him Sanity-Deprived Demented Bakura?" she asked as Ryou laughed and Bakura twitched. "Maybe Ba'tty'Kura?"

"The second one." Yami stated as he stood up, hauling poor Ryou with him.

"As long as the favor is returned." he stated as she shrugged.

"No sexual nicknames, must be public hearable." Yugi stated pointing a dangerous finger at him, the finger parents waggle at their naughty children and witches use to curse someone.

"Deal." he stated as Ryou groaned.

****

!*^^*!

A six days later...

"Serenity!" Joey Wheeler shouted as he barged in to the hospital room to see a wonderful bouquet of flowers off to the side as bandages covered her eyes.

"Joey." she stated with a smile as Tea and Tristan stepped in behind him, Mai no where in sight. "You made it." he hugged her as she let out a joyous laugh.

"Serenity, your eyes..." he stated as she gave him a weak smile.

"Will be fine in a month or two." she stated as he was shocked. "A girl visited me two days ago, along with a boy."

["Serenity Wheeler?" the voice was slightly amused as two people entered the room.

"Yes?"

"My name is Yugi Motou and this is Seto Kaiba, we only stopped by to wish you good luck on your way to seeing perfectly." she stated as the boy grumbled his agreement.

"I don't know either of you, are you volunteers?"

"No, Miss Wheeler, I am the one that paid for your surgery and Kaiba here is the one that helped get the paper work through for you."

"What?" Serenity was now shocked as she laughed, a warm sound.

"Just call it a favor from a stranger." the boy stated as they left.]

"They said their names were Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba." the group fell down in shock as Serenity frowned. "Joey, what was that?"

__

~*^^*~


	13. F, Dunegon Dice Monsters The Challenge!

__

~*^^*~

****

F. **DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS (The Challenge!**)

__

It's Time 2 Duel

It's Time 2 Duel 

It's Time 2 (Now Is the Time) Duel. 

Now is the Time 

While you where bothering the o-zone

I'm tryin' to get into the in-zone 

You won't be anything without the chips

Your lips are quiverin', the time has come... 

Time 2 Duel 

Now it gets Serious 

Time 2 Duel 

You're not Invincible (yet) 

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Hey, Hey 

Stalemate! And you don't even know that 

I am notorious for finding 

Weakness in any one too confident 

I see the start of your descent (descent) 

~*^^*~

"Why is it so cold in this place?" Yami demanded, appearing in Yugi's room at about midnight at the end of December, a good three months since Duelist Kingdom. Apparently poor Pharaoh 'Yami' of a Long Dead Dynasty didn't hear of below freezing weather. A groggy Yugi Motou then choose to roll on her side and prop her head up by slipping her arm under her pillow.

"What'cha complain' about now?" Yugi slurred as he glanced at the blanket covered girl. Her tricolored hair was falling around her shoulders in a sleep tousled mess and in her eyes as he shivered. "It's a cold night, we live farther north then Egypt. Now take your shirt and shoes off and get your ass under these covers before you get us the cold." she grumbled scooting over a bit as he did what she said, making no sly comment towards what she said in fear of getting hit with something she usually tossed at him when he decided she should be up at the crack of dawn.

He slipped under the warm covers and seen that Yugi had already fallen asleep again. He smirked and draped a arm around her waist and pulled her closer, smirking at the skin on skin contact as she sighed and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Well, I should do that more often. he thought with a smile.

****

!*^^*!

The shrill alarm clock made itself known hours later as Yugi rolled and slapped the thing, hearing the delightful 'thunk' of the electronic object hitting the wall and then the carpet. She also noted something else about her position... she was sleeping on top of Yami. She blinked as she vaguely recalled their midnight conversation.

While she was distracted Yami, who was now awake, took the chance and rolled them so Yugi was under him. She let out a small yipe as he laughed and silenced her with a kiss. I'll never tire of your taste, my Game. he purred as she blushed and raked her nails down his sensitive sides as he released her lips with a surprised laugh.

That's for waking me up last night. she stated as he ran a cold hand over her stomach, causing her to squirm because his hand was cold. Hey! Your hand is ice cold, you--

With this warm bed I can think of a few things to do, none of them require being dressed nor walking about. he purred as she was now bright red with a pair of lips nipping at her throat.

Hormonal Game King. she growled, finding out he already had her wrists pinned.

Yes, but this King has trapped his challenging Game Queen for their own private game. he stated capturing her lips in another hungry kiss, getting her to respond this time...

But that was the time when a upset cry interrupted the seducer and seducee.

I'll kill...

"Grandpa?!" she called out, trying to regain her breath as he released her wrists. Don't pout, Yami, it's not going to stop my concern from fighting your sexy looks. He smirked as she moved to get out of bed, but was pulled back in to his embraced again.

"I will have you sooner or later..." he all but growled in her ear as she shivered.

****

!*^^*!

Solomon Motou was rather distressed when his granddaughter came walking in to the kitchen, wrapped in a robe and looking rather concerned. He smiled at her as she gave him an odd look that was customary for that time of the morning. "What's wrong? I think the neighbors could have heard your cry of despair." she stated as he laughed, she plopped down in a chair as he slid the flyer in front of her.

"A new store is opening up, one that could provide a good bit of competition." he stated as she picked up the flyer.

"A grand opening sale? Doesn't sound half bad." she muttered as Solomon looked ready to fall off of his chair. "I'll check it out today, seeing as nothing else is going on but Christmas shopping."

"Why give them business?" he asked as she smirked.

"Call it scouting out the competition, Grandpa, no harm and no foul." she replied standing up as he raised an eyebrow. "Any ways I heard rumor of a new version of Duel Monsters and wanted to check it out."

"Oh."

****

!*^^*!

In a few hours lunch was present, meaning half of the school day was over with. It was a decent day as most students ate lunch outside in the sun. Such was the case of the ever busy Yugi Motou, who enjoyed her perch under a try with her trusty History Book open in her folded legs, notebook balanced on one knee, pen between her teeth, headphones on and cranking music loud enough to keep Yami silent. (Hmm, Shakira?)

"The Queen of Games?" a black haired boy asked standing before her as she didn't respond. His cheerleading squad followed as Ryou Bakura approached, realizing he wanted to talk to her and she was ignoring the world. He started to tap his foot as he approached.

"You really want to speak with Yugi?" he asked as the green eyed boy nodded. She then slammed the book and shot up, pulling one ear phone down and glancing at Ryou as Duke Devlin- dark haired new kid- jumped back in surprise, and tripped on a rock. She glanced at him and put her head phones on straight and smirked.

"Gotta go do a few last minute things, 'kura, see ya' after school." she stated with a mock salute and took off towards the other side of the school.

"Those things would be annoying a few people and searching out trouble." he muttered as Duke Devlin blinked in surprise. "You have to excuse Yugi, she's a bit eccentric."

[[That's an understatement, she's giddy without the Pharaoh about.]] Bakura grumbled as he remembered what happened when he tried to steal the puzzle last week and she chased him through Domino City and then tackled him. Ryou would have given it back to her any ways, seeing she knew him and would attempt to kill him. [[How the hell did she get that fast?]]

[Your just that slow.] Ryou growled as Duke nodded. "I'd help you, but I'm on the hit list." [Because of you she probably is at the fine line between hate and friendship when it concerns me.]

****

!*^^*!

It was last period as Yugi sat in her corner, listening to the girls swoon over the dice tricks of the new boys and the criticism of Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. "He's so handsome!" one girl stated as Duke Devlin flashed them a smirk ad many melted.

"What's he have that I don't got?" Joey demanded as she snickered.

"Obviously talent for something that requires more then two brain cells." she stated as he glared.

It was still obvious that the Amazing Quartet, with the exception of Mai Valentine, hated her. Even better. she laughed as Yami seemed to take a interest. Still up for visiting that new store?

Yes, I am. he stated with a mental smirk as she rolled her eyes. Seto Kaiba had moved to lean against the window sill by her seat as none noticed the change of seats.

"Looks like your heading lining news is pushed back." he stated with amusement as she laughed.

"Thank kami-sama and every deity listening." she stated standing up. "Media is evil, just like frilly pink dresses and corrupted toons." she declared as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your crazy." Ryou stated from his seat as she smirked.

"I'm not crazy. Poor people are crazy. I'm eccentric." she stated as a few that weren't crowded around Duke Devlin laughed. They glanced towards her as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't tempt me or else I'll start singing."

That was a new threat.

"Don't you say anything either." she stated pointing to the smug looking Kaiba.

"So your the Queen of Games?" Duke stated as she spun to face him just as the final bell rang.

"And that's the bell, saved again." she stated with a smirk. "Sorry I can't stay and chat but my plans are unchangeable." she stated and sprinted out the door.

****

!*^^*!

"Ryou..." Yugi stated in sing-song as she paused by the pale haired Millennium Ring Holder. "Are you and Ba'tty'kura in the mood to visit that new Game Shop today?" Ryou was weary of the hyper active teen, last time she was like this Bakura had gotten the nickname of Ba'tty'kura- which when said fast enough sounded suspiciously like 'Betty Kura' instead of 'Batty Kura'.

[[Obviously she won't try and maim you.]] Bakura stated, mentally frowning at the nickname.

"You trust me?" he asked as she smirked.

"Actually it was a fun run last week, don't want to repeat it, but yeah I still trust ya'." she replied as he smiled.

"Let's go before your fan club makes their appearance." he stated as she pulled her hair tie from her hair and started to mess up her long hair. The tri-colorness was visible to the world now as he raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone thinks I have short black and blonde bangs." Yugi replied as he went to say something. "Come on, you lazy Tomb Robber." she declared seizing his wrist and taking off down the sidewalk with him barely keeping up.

[I think she's bi-polar.] Ryou mused as Bakura laughed.

[[Better then that bunch you hang with half the time.]] he snapped as Ryou frowned.

[How does she dodge people so quickly?]

****

!*^^*!

It was about a half hour later as everyone watched Joey Wheeler dueling Duke, who looked to be losing. Mai was stepping of character to cheer on her boyfriend, in which Ryou produced a camera from Yugi's back pack and snapped a picture and put the camera back in her bag. "Hey Gi'z'Mo, how about this?" he stated tossing her a book, which she caught and glanced at the title.

'Basic Rules of Dungeon Dice Monsters'

"Gi'z'Mo?" she asked as he smirked.

"You have a nickname for everything, so why not return the favor?" he asked as she smirked.

He's flirting... growled Yami as she nearly mentally slapped him.

No, he's teasing me.

"Fair, Ba'tty'kura." she replied flipping through the book and adding it to the other two items in hand.

Yugi...

Hormonal Pharaoh... you are paranoid. We are friends for the sake of the little sanity we both have. she replied as he seemed not to be accepting that answer. Okay, Yami dear, think of the connection Ryou has to Bakura and then think of our present relationship and picture it if it went all the way.

Ah.

Plus Ba'tty'kura is as possessive and grabby as you are.

"NO!!!" Joey's cry of defeat echoed as both paused before checking out and heading towards the duel.

[[Gi'z'Mo?]]

[You forget what she calls your friend the Pharaoh.]

[[Oh yeah.]] Bakura stated with laughter. [[Find a private place.]]

[I will, as long as you don't go in to grabby mode.]

****

!*^^*!

"And because you lost, Joey Wheeler, you have to wear a dog suit for one week." Duke stated as Mai groaned and Joey was arguing that. Bakura looked smug as his cheerleaders were cheering up a storm.

Then, as if a homing device was planted on her, Mai seizing Yugi from the passing group and started to shake her shoulders. "You gotta get Joey out of this, please Yugi Motou... please." she growled, as the Queen of Games held her stony face mask in place.

That's right, she and dear Puppy Wheeler are an item. she thought as Yami laughed at her forgetfulness. "Mai, let- me- go." she stated coldly as the blonde did so. "Why not yourself?" The other got this sheepish look on her face and laughed nervously.

"Your a good game player, hell you were crowned Queen of Games, that you could do this favor for me." she stated as Yugi let her head drop in defeat as Ryou patted her back in comfort.

"What's your opinion, 'Kura?" she asked as he blinked in surprise, he knew why she was asking.

"It isn't my decision." he stated as she groaned and took in a deep breath and pushed her way towards the arguing duo. She pulled the hardcover book she was reading from her backpack and stood, listening to the shouting match that was starting a headache as Yami seemed to be getting angry.

"That's stupid!" Joey stated as she cleared her throat once and both were still shouting.

"You lost, that's the bet!" he replied as she twitched and slammed the book down on the table as all fell silent and stared at her.

"Now, kiddies, let's play nice or mother won't have to punish you both." she stated dryly as both were still staring. "You, see your girlfriend about some Midol for that temper of yours." she stated pointing to Joey as he growled. "As for the week, I challenge you in defense of Puppy Wheeler here. The stakes being whatever the winner says the other has to do."

"Then I accept your duel **_Queen of Games_**." Devlin spat as she narrowed her eyes.

"The name is Yugi, the title is that which you make it." she replied crossing her arms with book in hand. "I will duel you in any game, Duke Devlin, any condition."

"Deal." Devlin stated smugly. "You play my game.... Dungeon Dice Monsters. I will even let you set the time."

"How polite of you." she stated dryly as Yami seemed to be getting madder. "Seeing there is no school tomorrow, I will see you tomorrow night when the feeling of regret isn't sitting on my shoulder. It also gives you enough time to cool off, playing a game of concentration with a high blood pressure can cloud judgement."

"Your so caring under that ice mask." he stated with a glare as she laughed and turned to leave.

"No, not to those I don't trust. A good challenge is worth the time, I hope you are worth the time to learn a new game." she stated as he blinked in surprise. "The terms will be set tomorrow at 5:30 p.m. sharp and the duel will start at 6:00 p.m.."

"Make sure the Game Queen can't buy one of the books." he stated as the cashier nodded.

"Will you provide me with a set of dice or will I have to buy my own?" she asked, Ryou looking confused to why she was asking this when she already had... a knowing smirk on her face.

"If you need one I will provide it." he stated grudgingly as she nodded.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow night, Devlin." she stated and grasped Joey's arm and pulled her with him through the crowd. "I am doing this because your girlfriend loves you to much to see this happen, if I regret it I'll pay you back worse then what he wants to do." she growled and released him at Mai's side and stalked from the shop.

My, you handled that well. Yami stated as she ignored him and her headache.

__

~*^^*~


	14. G, Dungeon Dice Monsters Yugi's Terrible...

__

~*^^*~

****

G. DUNGEON DICE MONSTERS (Yugi's Terrible Day)

__

Wake me up.

Wake me up inside. 

I can't wake up. 

Wake me up inside. 

Save me. 

Call my name and save me from the dark. 

Wake me up. 

Bid my blood to run. 

I can't wake up. 

Before I come undone. 

Save me. 

Save me from the nothing I've become.

I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.

I've got to open my eyes to everything.

Without a thought

Without a voice

Without a soul 

Bring me to life.

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside.

Bring me to life

__

~*^^*~

Solomon Motou had went off to see a few friends in Tokyo as Yugi sat on the couch with Yami sprawled across the rest of the furniture with his head in her lap. "You look comfortable." she observed, looking down from the copy of basic rules that Duke had written in the book she bought.

"Your a good pillow." he replied as she laughed.

"Was it wise to get involved in this?" she asked him as he sat up and pulled her in to a hug.

"Only if you think it is, seeing your doing a good deed for someone you hate." Yami stated running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't wanna move." she muttered into his shoulder as Yami pulled her on to his lap and then stood up. It was about eleven at night, so he knew that she would be tired.

"Sleep well, my dear." he whispered as he walked through the corridor and up to her room, to settle them both in for a restful nights sleep.

****

!*^^*!

"ACHOO!!!" was the waking call as Yami glanced at her oddly, she was trying to glare daggers at him without avail. "Dis is your fault." Yugi muttered popping some sinus pills as he sighed and watched her move about sluggishly. She had managed to get a cold and yet it was Yami's fault, amazing how everything is.

"You got that duel today, too." he muttered gripping her shoulders and pressing his lips against her warm forehead. "Slightly warm."

"I have to either way, Yami... but you are going to have to help me in more ways then taking over." she stated as he nodded. She turned from the stove with her cup of warm tea and seen the headline. That didn't go over well with the bunch of tea she went to swallow. "No, this is not a good day." she sat her cup down as he snickered. "Can't even hide in bed today, this bites."

"Damn." Yami stated as all thoughts of his plan went out the window with her newly revealed cold.

"I wonder if I can just call ole' Dukey up and see if we can duel in two hours instead of ten." she muttered picking the phone up as he arched an eyebrow. "It's worth a try, sound like this and he might understand."

"Why don't you just let me take over?" he asked as she sighed.

"I am sick, Yami the Hormonal King of Games, if my body is sick then so will you." she replied as he realized that. "Any ways, it would be easier if you didn't take over totally in less this cold get's worse."

"If you get worse, I am going to forcibly take over." he stated as she nodded. "Submissive today?"

"Head hurts to much to argue." Yugi muttered dialing the number and leaning against the refrigerator. "Hey Duke, this is Yugi." she stated devoid of emotion as Yami returned to the puzzle in order to hear the conversation and cause some trouble. "I was wondering if we can move that duel up to noon." pause. "Why? You'll see cause if we don't duel then I won't be able to make that time." another pause. "Media is a pain in the ass also, trust me you will understand why when we meet before the duel." With that she hung up.

****

!*^^*!

Duke Devlin was looking confident as he stood in the waiting area of the arena, until he seen why the duel was moved up. "My god." he muttered when the worn looking Yugi entered in baggy pajama pants and a baggy sweatshirt with her hair up and tennis shoes. "Are you sure?" he asked with odd concern as she sighed.

"The challenge was made for today and it will be today." she stated as he nodded, gaining a small sliver of respect for that. "The cold will not stop me for defending the damned title, sorry about the sudden change." Her attitude was oddly mellow at the moment as Mai, a dog dressed Joey Wheeler, and Ryou Bakura as Duke Devlin's cheerleaders were already cheering up a storm.

"I will still show that you were cheating when you dueled Maximillion Pegasus." he stated as she groaned and bowed her head, looking ready to hurt someone.

"Whatever floats your boat, Captain, just tell your cheering squad to keep it down and I won't be forced to let some dark friends take care of them." she growled as Yami was laughing. Your no help with that, but if they start again... she mentally growled as he was then snickering.

[[I think I'm starting to like Yugi Motou, Pharaoh's Hikari or not.]] Bakura stated with a laugh as Ryou rolled his eyes.

[Only because you coped a feel and she slapped you, remember? Or is it the fact she'll let you take out those three?]

[[I don't know.]]

****

!*^^*!

"The game isn't like Duel Monsters." Duke stated as the platform shifted as she stumbled and closed her eyes tightly with a mental chant of 'I will not attempt to hurt him, I will not attempt to hurt him...' combine with the soothing words of Yami.

"I know." she stated with a growl. "I read the book last night and this morning at breakfast, seeing you would have made sure I knew as little as possible. Just right my moves as you go and frustrate me."

"Deal, you little cheater." he stated as she bowed her head.

We will not snap at him.

We will instead throw the dice at him.

YAMI! she got snickering in the background as he was still talking. What was he saying?

Would it matter?

No.

Then don't ask him to repeat it.

Yes, Master of my Delusions.

Just start this so I can get you back home and in bed.

But I'm sick and not in the mood for your--

Not that you Hormonal Teenager.

****

!*^^*!

Silence was not a forte of Yugi when someone is ragging on her, but she seemed to have been taking everything rather well. She was down to two heart points as was Duke. He had poured his whole life story to her and Yami, called her a cheater, told him about his connection to Pegasus, called her a cheater again, the fact he couldn't contact Pegasus, his comments that demanded her to give up, and then the nail in his coffin...

"I will have you know, Duke Devlin, that I did not cheat." she declared coldly as many jumped and his cheerleaders were silent. "Hey Bakura, they cheer they are all yours." The demented look crept in to his eyes as he nodded in agreement. "As for you, ranting boy, I have had enough of you calling me a cheater and when my temper rises my control goes down. I did not cheat, it is near impossible to cheat at that card game. Any ways it is honorable to duel by the rules then against them and I will show you that now, half asleep or not."

The cold was taking a back seat to the double anger of both light and dark.

"You may have put the odds against me, but by all things sacred I will prevail and show you that I am not a cheater and make you eat your words." she stated rolling as he blinked. He has some problems to be willing to tell a complete stranger, let alone everyone present, this much information. "And my imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problems." Really funny, abiou.

"Your insane!"

"No, I'm just selective about the reality I choose to accept." she replied with a growl.

****

!*^^*!

Near the end Duke was down one to Yugi's two.

YES! Yugi cried out in triumph as Yami was laughing. "I will dimension this blue dice here-" she placed it as he looked smug, but it did dimension to his shock, "-summon up the Dark Magician and take out Orgoth with one attack." He was gone as Duke gawked. "The tables are turning and I'm close to leaving..." she sang under her breath with a smirk.

"Monster Catapult!"

"Magic Hats!"

"What?!"

"Same as Duel Monsters, numbskull!"

"Left!"

"Wrong!"

"Deranzo, return!"

"Mystic Box!"

"NO!"

"Dark Magician, take his heart!"

"NOOO!!!"

****

!*^^*!

The next day...

"Yugi, someone's here to see you." her grandfather stated, poking his head into her room.

"If it's Mia, Wheeler, Taylor, or Gardener tell them to go away." she grumbled as Yami laughed.

"It's a green eyed boy, Devlin or Ootogi I believe." he stated as she propped herself up and moved into a sitting position. "I'll be down in a second."

"No, you are sick." he stated opening the door to show Devlin. "We will stay here."

"How nice." she replied dryly as he nodded to her.

"Feeling better?" he asked, uneasy about being near her or her private space.

"No." she stated bluntly as he laughed nervously. "What do you need?"

"I came by to apologize."

"Okay." she stated as he blinked in surprise.

"Also that what did your friend do to my cheering squad?"

"I'll ask him when I see him."

The conversation went on like that for a few more minutes as she laughed. "All is well between us, Duke, I hope your shop and game go well." she stated shifting to lay down. "Hopefully Pegasus does agree to market your game, cause I'll be there to support you."

__

~*^^*~


	15. H, Walk Like An Egyptian Pardon Pun

__

~*^^*~

H. WALK LIKE AN EGYPTIAN

All the old paintings on the tombs

They do the sand dance, don't you know

If they move too quick (oh whey oh)

They're falling down like a domino.

All the bazaar men by the Nile

They got their money on a bet

Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)

They snap their teeth on your cigarette.

Foreign types with the hookah pipes say:

Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh

Walk like an Egyptian.

All the school kids so sick of books

They like the punk and the metal band

When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)

They're walking like an Egyptian.

All the kids in the market place say:

Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh

Walk like an Egyptian.

__

~*^^*~

Yami, why do you want to make an appearance today? Yugi asked as she sat back with her book and CD player, this time classical music so Yami didn't grumble a threat.

Duke and Bakura are getting to close. he growled as she glanced up to see Duke smiling at her and then to her side as Bakura looked to be scheming. I just want to...

Possessive Hormonal Pharaoh! she declared as he growled. Sorry, but your acting like a tomcat... hey!

No, I can stand the previous name but not one that deals with a feline. They are sacred and not to be insults. he stated as she smirked. So he had a weakness for honoring cats. She was snickering as he was weary of her now, that meant that something was going to happen. I will meet you after school.

I'm so excited. she stated sarcastically as he growled.

"Did you hear? A new student was transferring from Egypt!" one of Tea's friends stated excitedly as the girls were now hoping it was a drop dead gorgeous boy and most of the boys hoped it was a hot girl.

"When do you plan on shocking the masses?" Ryou asked as Yugi sat back with headphones on and her nose in a book. He poked her in the side as she glanced at him and marked her page. He had gradually become more and more like his yami, who had decided to become friends with Yugi but spite Yami. So he was rather happy in away, he found away to annoy the pharaoh.

"When's a good day?" she asked pulling her headphones down to rest around her neck as some music was heard before she turned it off.

"When you loose the bet!" he stated as she laughed.

"What bet?"

"Good question." Kaiba added from behind them as Yugi stretched and scratched the back of her head with one familiar finger visible against her dark hair. "Ha ha." he stated dryly as Ryou snickered.

"That's right, a friend of mine is transferring today." Ryou stated as both gave him a look that screamed 'Tell or Die.'

"Okay class, settle down." the teacher stated walking in as many did, others waited to be the last ones to drag out the time. "As you all know we have a new student today and everyone should make him feel welcome, so no heavy flirting-" pointed a finger at Tea and her friends as they glared, "-nor attempting to hurt them." He then pointed at a group of boys as the middle group was snickering mentally. "As for you-"

"I will not say a thing nor will I attempt to insult this person without good reason." Yugi stated as the class snickered.

"Don't say a word." the teacher stated as she put her hands up in defeat.

"Okay." she replied as the announcement's came on.

"Will all participants in the Chess Tournament please report to the gym." the woman stated as Yugi laughed.

"I'm out of here." Yugi declared with a small laugh as many glared. "See everyone at lunch." With a wave she walked passed the rows of glaring students.

****

!*^^*!

As she stepped outside Yugi accidentally bumped into a familiar platinum haired Egyptian. "Sorry." she stated with a smile as both recovered from the slight stumble. "Oh hell, gonna be late. See ya!" she called taking off in a dead run as Malik Ishtar watched the odd girl disappear around a corner.

:Who the hell is that?: he asked the demented spirit, who was half asleep.

::Looks like a female to me.:: Marik stated as Malik rolled his eyes.

"Some help you are." he muttered as he was told to come in and introduce himself.

****

!*^^*!

Skipping to lunch...

"The Pharaoh is here." Bakura told Malik as they strolled about the lunch grounds, away from the crowding of girls. The lilac eyed, blonde haired Egyptian didn't look pleased, but didn't go off on a tangent on the hundreds of ways to kill him.

"He's **_SSSOO_** sexy!" girls cried out gathering around someone else as they watched.

"So's my darkly demented sister." he replied with a sigh as Bakura gave him a look of questioning. "She's running a museum in hopes of finding the other Millennium Items, and everyone thought **_I_** would be the one that wanted to take over the world for evil purposes."

"That's nice, anything else?" he asked, rather dryly as Malik gave him a odd look.

"I want the Items to piss my 'perfect' older sister and to come close to being able to rule this world, or at least extract my revenge on the pharaoh for damning my family to a lifetime of service." he stated as Bakura sweat dropped, knowing his plans wouldn't compare but still went along. "Any ways she has dreams of dominating the world and enslaving all the men, or finding her true love."

"Sounds like a wonderful sister." another voice stated as Yugi Motou stood behind Malik Ishtar looking rather amused with something as she carried a black case with her. "Next thing you know she'll be making up her own delightful harem and try to kill us all for talking behind her back."

"She already has that planned out, so who the hell are you?" he demanded pulling the Millennium Rod from his school uniform, which meant she wasn't wearing the Millennium Puzzle at the moment. He gave her a once over as she gave Bakura a inquiring look.

"Malik Ishtar, meet Yugi Motou." Bakura stated, she smirked as he raised an eyebrow. "The local female that won't swoon over anyone."

"Good." he stated with a devilish smirk that would send many a female fans in to a faint with some interesting thoughts dancing through their heads.

"Do you play chess, Malik?" she asked as Bakura moved and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Where's your necklace?"

"In my bag, the female population found more entertainment." she stated jerking a thumb over her shoulder to the group. "So, Ba'tty'kura, why the hell are you taking an interest in me now?"

"Because your interesting." he stated as she arched an eyebrow.

"And hell is only a sauna." she replied as he laughed and Malik looked confused. "Come on, Gold Boy, this is getting boring."

****

!*^^*!

Yami had to refrain from banishing the horde of the girls to the Shadow Realm, or crushing their puny minds. One was hanging off of him as the others glared. "I love you, sexy stranger." she stated as he paled and tried to shake her off. He pushed himself through the group as they all frowned and stated something like...

"That bitch, goes after **_everyone_** but her own boyfriend."

"Easy Street must not be far from here."

"Get off of him, you cheerleading whore."

Okay, so that last really hated her.

"Let me go." Yami snapped trying to pry her off of his arm, that was when he spotted Bakura sitting close to **_his_** Hikari who was concentrating on a game of chess with the blonde boy. That pale haired bastard of a Tomb Robber... he growled, before another group crowded around him, demanded him to let Tea go. "I would, but she is trying to physically merge with my arm. Can **_you_** get her off?" he asked pointy haired Tristan Taylor who was trying to pull her off.

****

!*^^*!

"He looks to be having troubles." Bakura mused leaning on Yugi, knowing the Pharaoh will be pissed when he realized this.

"Do I look like a goddamn pillow?" she demanded as he laughed.

"No, but your comfortable." he purred as she blinked, this was a new thing. Ryou Bakura, aka 'Kura and Ba'tty'kura, was a little frisky now and it was scaring both the Hikari of the Ring and the Puzzle as Malik was getting confused.

::That's the damned Pharaoh.:: Marik growled as Malik was trying to act normal, he made a move as she took his bishop.

"Kodak Moment." she declared pulling a camera from her bag and focusing a picture of Yami and the girls, and then Yami and Tea, then a surprised Malik. As he blinked away the dots she smirked. "You really want to annoy him?"

"Damn right." the pale haired Tomb Robber stated as she put the camera back in her bag.

"Saturday, one hour photo store at six in the morning." she stated as he got his devious smile. "Now let Ryou live his life before you get yourself banished to the Shadow Realms by a storming Pharaoh."

"Wait a minute." Malik stated as both glanced at him. "You know about the Pharaoh?"

"Know? Hell, I'm the one that he loves to torment." Yugi stated as he was surprised, to say the least. When Malik is surprised, hell had frozen over and problems would be showing up. "If you have something against him, don't take it out on me or else."

"A little fiery." he replied as Bakura laughed and then relinquished his control back to Ryou.

"Checkmate." she stated as he blinked and looked at the board. "Not a half bad player."

"Thanks." he muttered, obviously in thought when she packed the pieces away and pulled the Millennium Puzzle from her bag and slipped it on and the chess set in her bag.

"Hopefully we can meet later, Malik, but I have to go rescue Yami." she stated getting up and approaching the group as he was still in thought.

"Ever have a feeling of deja vu?" he asked Ryou.

__

~*^^*~


	16. 8, Past is the Present

__

~*^^*~

8. THE PAST IS PRESENT

__

I'm there for you

No matter what

I'm there for you

Never giving up

I'm there for you

For you

Someone has changed me, something saved me

Now this is who I am

Although I was blinded, my heart let me find that

Truth makes a better man

I didn't notice that you were right in front of me

A mask of silence, we'll put away so we can see

For you

Within the darkness, you are the light

That shines away

In this blind justice, I can be the man

That saves the day

I'm there for you

No matter what

I'm there for you

Never giving up

__

~*^^*~

__

|A laughing teenage girl was speaking with the disguised High Priest, the Pharaoh's Hidden Guard, and then the Tomb Robber that no one turned in and all denied knowing. The slightly older dark haired young woman watched from a far, her eyes were slightly demented as she glared at the three men. "Why me?" she asked crossing her arms as the Tomb Robber pulled her in to a embrace, a hug to those that weren't obsessed with a certain someone.

"He's depressed because he can't escape his duties." the platinum haired guard stated with a nod as the Millennium Rod was visible around his neck.

"We came to see if you would return to Cairo." the brown haired High Priest stated as she frowned.

'She can't leave.' the black haired woman growled mentally as she approached the group.

"You know I think of you three as the family I never had." the teen stated hugging the other two as the woman was getting really mad about her affections towards them instead of her. "You know I would do that without a second thought, we can leave anytime!"

"Thank you." the two stated hugging her as she eeped in embarrassment.

"Nepha Yugi..." the black haired woman stated as the three turned to her.

"My sister! Good day." the platinum haired Guard stated hugging her, as she stiffened up.

"Lady Ishizu, I have to leave." Nepha Yugi stated with a frown as the woman looked ready to hug her and never let go, or kill the three around her. "Something came up and I have to go to Cairo."

'The pharaoh will regret ever setting eyes on her!'|

Isis Ishtar stood before the throne of her darkened room with a frown on her tanned features as the past haunted her. She lost her only love to the damned Pharaoh and he was awakened, but she was still unknown. Her brother seemed pleased with his first day of school,which was weird because he usually came home and complained about everything that happened in school.

Then again he was only there for one day and now he was going on Saturday afternoon!

"Going out for a bit!" he declared about to leave.

"Don't forget to be at the museum at three." she called out as he laughed.

"I won't." with that the door slammed.

'My Nepha, where are you... where are you my eternal love?' she mused as the Rare Hunters walked in to the room. "Prepare for a tournament, Talisman, I am about to set up away to get the rest of these Millennium Items."

"Yes, your highness." he stated, bowing to show his submissive will to Isis.

"Good, your dismissed." with that she waved her hand and he went off.

****

!*^^*!

Malik and Ryou were waiting for Yugi, who agreed to meet them for Lunch and a chance to hang out without their yami's. How did they manage that? You may ask, it was quiet simple... they carried the Items in their pocket or purse and let the dark spirits sleep. "Is she always near late?" Malik asked checking his watch.

"No, only had to argue with the Hormonal Paranoid Pharaoh." a voice stated as Yugi came to a skidding stop in front of them. Ryou was shocked because she stood in a ankle length black skirt with slits to her thighs, sandals, with a dark purple tank top with a red dragon outlined in glitter. "You know Mr. King of Paranoia." she stated patting her black purse that had a few silver chains draped over the top that kept the Millennium Puzzle safe.

"How much did Kaiba pay you to wear that?" Ryou asked as she smirked.

"Nothing, I bought it before this whole ordeal with the Items and it seemed to work today." she stated brushing back her wild tri-colored hair with a frown. "Who the hell are you saying that? Just because he is obsessed with dragons doesn't mean we were dating at one point, seeing we've been friends since the age of six."

"Aye, no foul." Ryou stated as Malik laughed.

"Shall we continue on with our day?" he asked as both nodded.

****

!*^^*!

Seto Kaiba marveled at the story Isis Ishtar had told him as the god card, the Winged Dragon of Ra, rested in his hands. He couldn't believe he'd have to duel Yugi Motou for the sake of destiny, nor that this whole thing that connected Ancient Egypt to the game of Duel Monsters. "For the sake of finding these powerful cards, I can put on a tournament." he stated as she looked pleased with that answer. "But why would I want to find these cards?"

"To beat your rival." she stated as she crossed his arms.

"I have no rival." he protested as laughter echoed in the silent area.

"Hey Kaiba, history buff day or what?"

****

!*^^*!

Malik didn't know the last time he enjoyed being some place with other people, but Ryou had turned from shy and quiet to sharp tongue and smirking. He didn't know who caused it, but didn't care. The connection with these two ran deeper then he could tell and he wouldn't let it go. "Damn it, I told my sister that I would meet her at the museum." he growled checking the time.

"Sounds great." Ryou stated as Yugi agreed, to his amazement.

"That was usually away to get rid of people." he stated as Yugi laughed.

"A even better reason to tag along." she replied as he glared. "Sorry, Wanna-Be Golden Pharaoh , but it's harder to get rid of me."

"Good." he stated sweeping her up and over his shoulder, getting a shocked eep out of her as Ryou was laughing hard enough to pass out. "You would have had no other choice."

"Holy kami-sama! Am I a sack of potatoes?" she demanded as he laughed and proceeded to walk towards the museum.

"Not yet."

"It doesn't kill to walk, I hear it's rather good for the heart."

"Legs like yours don't need work."

"Are you flirting?"

"Maybe." Malik stated as Ryou followed as she held her purse and crossed her arms and stared at the ground. "Now I see why you always said it was fun to be around her." he told Ryou as he snapped a picture and she growled a warning to him under her breath, causing both to laugh as they entered the museum. No one looked towards them because of the imposing group they made.

For only knowing the girl for about two days, he felt closer then usual.

****

!*^^*!

"Hey Kaiba, history buff day or what?" Kaiba got a good laugh at the picture he seen. The new boy had a arm locked around her knees as Yugi was flung over his shoulder looking rather peeved. Isis seemed surprised also as he raised an eyebrow. "Damn it, Malik, I am not a sack of potatoes! Put me down before I knock you down."

"As you wish, Game Queen." he stated rolling her off of his shoulder as she fell to the ground, laying sprawled on her back.

"Nice ceiling., bad floor." she groaned getting up as Isis looked surprised.

'Nepha?' she thought as Yugi glared at her brother and then crossed her arms.

"Hey Kaiba, could you drop by the shop around six tonight? Grandpa has something for you and he won't be back till then." she stated as he held the answer out for a bit.

"As long as Mokuba can join." he stated as she smiled.

"Of course." she stated with a smile as he went off.

"Hey Isis, meet Yugi Motou a friend from class." Malik stated as Yugi smiled at her, causing poor Isis to just stare.

"Hello, Miss Ishtar." she stated with a bow of respect before glancing at the time. "Aiieee!! Come on Ryou, we gotta go shopping for tonight's surprise party." she declared grabbing the pale boy's wrist. "Six o'clock Turtle Game Shop, Malik, don't be late!" she called out dragging him along outside.

'Her.'

__

~*^^*~


	17. I, Special!: Yugi's Camera Part 1

__

~*^^*~

****

SPECIAL: PICTURES ON YUGI'S CAMERA

Part 1

Mai kissing Joey in an empty classroom- marked senior slide-show on the back.

Mokuba tackling a laughing Seto.

Tea and Tristan in the middle of a food fight- marked senior slide-show also.

A shocked Yugi sitting before a birthday cake with Mokuba shoving a present in her hands.

Ryou in a lopsided party hate and noise maker hanging half-way out of his mouth.

The group of them holding party poppers and smiling with intent.

Solomon Motou trying to move a box as a tear in his pants was visible and his red face.

Yami's bad hair day and in his boxers.

Bakura with Yami in a head lock.

Ryou giving a thumbs up behind the wrestling match.

Joey with his defeat look and Duke looking smug.

Joey in his dog suit- senior slide-show.

Malik in deep concentration, looking cute.

Yami surrounded by girls, looking horrified.

Yami trying to pry Tea off his arm with the group of girls around him.

A smug Malik carrying a glaring Yugi over his shoulder.

The Ryou, Yugi, and Malik in front of a stone tablet smiling.

A picture of the five of them playing poker with popcorn.

Mokuba kissing his brother, both covered in cake.

Marik pinning Ryou as Malik was covered in icing on Marik's back looking devious.

Bakura spiking the punch with a bottle of vodka.

Drunk Ryou hugging a twitching Yami as Yugi was crying with laughter in the background.

The lot of them, many drunk but Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Marik, and Bakura, gathered on the coffee table.

Drunk Solomon passed out on the couch.


	18. 9, The Winged Dragon of Ra

Isis's character had to be changed to take in the fact she has a reason for world domination completely different then her brothers. Malik wants to get everything to piss her off and she wants to kill the pharaoh, even with the weird turns.

~*^^*~

****

9. WINGED DRAGON OF RA

__

You're too far to bring you close

And too high to see below

Just hangin' on your daily dose

I know you never needed anyone

But the rolling papers for you grass

How can you give what you don't have

__

So what's the point of wasting all of my words

If it's just the same or even worse

Than reading poems to a horse

You keep on aiming for the top

And quit before you sweat a drop

Feed your empty brain

With your hydroponic pot

I bet you'll find someone like you

'Cause there's a foot for every show

I wish you luck but I've other things to do

I'll leave again 'cause I've been waiting in vain

But you're so in love with yourself

If I say my heart is sore

Sounds like a cheap metaphor

So I won't repeat it no more.

~*^^*~

Yugi was sitting in her pajamas that night with her knees pulled up to her chest with her back resting against her bed. Yami was laying sprawled above her with his hand tangled in her hair, running his fingertips along her scalp as she sighed. "If you weren't so hormonal I might actually crawl up their and enjoy this." she muttered as he laughed.

"What's wrong, my little Game?" he asked as she shut her eyes and relaxed a bit.

"I met Isis Ishtar today." she stated as he paused in his massaging, urging her to go farther with the silence and stop. "She had that look that you get in the mornings, but it looked darker." she shivered as Yami didn't seem pleased with that answer.

Well, pleased with the look that this woman was giving his abiou. Only he could do that without permission!

"All will be well, my abiou, I will try and keep you from danger." he whispered as she gave him a rare smile. "I'm sure the Tomb Robber and other one will do the same." Yami told her enigmatically as she turned her head to the side and looked up.

"Are you telling me something that happened before?"

"Maybe."

****

!*^^*!

It was afternoon, many hangover's were over with as Seto Kaiba was smiling like crazy. No one would ask why as he stood in the Research and Development department of KaibaCorp. He, Mokuba, and Yugi were preparing to run the final test, after so many weeks of development, on the new Dueling Disk system that Genius Kaiba created.

Another words Mokuba was worried about his brother and Yugi was there in case the Robot/Computer Duelist failed and a human test subject could be used. ("I am not the human guinea pig in this!" "You are not a human test subject, your special case that's going to be used if the robot is not up to time." "Another words your still the human test subject." "Mokuba!")

"All systems ready, Mr. Kaiba." a scientist stated as the proud Kaiba stood in the dueling room, waiting for the computer to start. The dueling disk didn't require a huge thing to project holographic images, but projectors that were released when a duel began. Only thing is when someone dueled the data will be processed in to KaibaCorp's satellite systems and computer, making it possible to duel anywhere!

"Set the computer system level to the max." Kaiba declared as it was done. Apparently the genius Seto Kaiba wanted a run for his money, but he only wanted a chance to test the Egyptian God Card Winged Dragon of Ra. 

He also needed to speak with a certain Millennium Item holder about what he was told.

****

!*^^*!

"Hey Kaiba, I hope that all these years of knowing each other hasn't warped your mind to the point where this will look suicidal when something bad happens." Yugi stated as he laughed, causing the rest to look surprised.

"Your next, Yugi." he declared as she raised an eyebrow.

"Keep it under five minutes, Dragon Boy, and we might." she stated as Mokuba was snickering and the scientists looked uneasy. "Any of you say a thing and you won't be dealing with Mr. Kaiba without a PMSing teenage girl following."

"Yes ma'am!" they stated in unison.

All hail the Queen of Games!

And her Hormonal Pharaoh of Ancients! What a pair we make?

The duel had started and it wasn't looking good for Kaiba.

****

!*^^*!

In under three moves the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was present with little for Kaiba to use as tribute for the God Card. "What in the name of kami-sama are you trying to do to yourself?" rang a pissed off voice as Mokuba's protests were also heard in the background.

The disks were set to inflict damage in combat.

Thank goodness that by the new rules the Ultimately fused monster had to wait another turn before attacking. 

"I sacrifice my three monsters as tributes to summon-" Kaiba declared with triumph in his voice, "-the Winged Dragon of Ra." with that the dragon appeared as shouts of shock echoed when a computer blew up.

"Hey Kaiba, if any of us die we be comin' back to haunt you." Yugi stated as he laughed.

"Winged Dragon, attack!" he declared as the dragon and life points of the computer were taken out as all sat in a state of frozen shock.

"Oh kami-sama." stated a few voices in unison as he smirked.

"Fast enough?"

****

!*^^*!

After seeing that, Yugi had to rush off to meet up with Ryou for lunch. 

__

|"I'll send you a package tonight with everything I wanted to tell you." he stated as she nodded.

"Sorry I couldn't stay, Seto, but I told Ryou I'd meet him for lunch today." Yugi stated hugging him. "Enjoy some down time before you carry through with all of this."

"Don't worry." he stated with a secret smile as she went off.|

Malik knew that Yugi was weary of his sister and Ryou could sense her uneasiness as they sat in the park with a picnic lunch. "No offense, Malik, but your sister freaks me out." she stated as he paused and glanced at her.

"None taken because she freaks a lot of people out." he replied as she gave him a weak smirk. "So you also noticed that look?"

"Noticed?" she hissed as he watched her shake her head.

"Did you hear what was going on in the plaza today?" Ryou asked, changing the subject.

[[If she dares...]]

[Protective urges?]

[[Returning memories.]]

[Oh.]

"Bits and pieces." Malik replied apparently visualizing away to steal the Millennium Necklace and the one God Card. He slipped the other one in to Yugi's purse when none were paying any mind, hoping that it would help her against his sister's Rare Hunters, and help him in his mission.

::Why not plot away for her to leave the Pharaoh's Hikari alone?::

:Do I sense a crush?:

::Hell no, she's trying to hide something. That would also mean that it is easier to get at the puzzle or he is an alien sent from space to take over our population with mind control.::

:Have you been watching Stargate again?:

::No, because they keep on toning down O'Neill's urge to blow things up.::

:...:

****

!*^^*!

The Amazing Quartet, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and Mako Tsunami were present among the hundreds in the Plaza when the three came to a screeching halt a few yards from Mai. "Do you always have to run?" Malik wheezed as Ryou snickered.

"I got used to it, have fun." he got a glare just as a blimp came past and Seto Kaiba's image appeared on it.

What in the name of all things sacred!

Looks like dear old Kaiba has been getting in to the alcohol again.

Your probably right.

A few minutes later...

"In a week's time a new tournament will take over the city, the Battle City Tournament. Each duelist taking part needs a new Duel Disk system and a deck of 40 cards that includes a number of rare cards in order to fully complete."

"Aren't they blowing this game out of proportion?" a old man asked as Yugi turned towards him.

"Evil teenagers aren't roaming the streets, talking back to their elders, and trying to steal things are they?" she asked as he blinked.

"Yeah, everything is free now because most kids won't be around to annoy everyone older then us." Ryou added as the man smiled and walked away, obviously forgetting that aspect. "Messing with minds?"

"No, that's his job." she stated patting Malik on the shoulder as he crossed his arms and smirked- like he was superior at it.

"I thought his job was to control them."

"Shut up." Joey snapped at them, getting three dangerous glares from three dangerous teens.

****

!*^^*!

Then a helicopter arrived above the plaza, Kaiba hangs out the side and scanned the crowd. "The duels will use a new set of rules and that the winner of each duel will have the right to claim ONE rare card from the loser."

"That could ruin a dueler." Mai stated in shock.

"Got that right, think Duelist Kingdom and all the cards everyone had." Tristan stated as the blonde girl in violet was still trying to recover.

"That would mean it's a little harder to save both of your ass's." a voice stated as the group turned to see a smirking Yugi. "Hopefully there will be no problems like the last one and no kiddy like temper tantrums Lil' Boy."

"Yugi..." he growled as Mai looked amused, apparently she didn't care.

"It will be, Motou."

****

!*^^*!

"Now the Rare Hunters can begin the task of finding the last two God Cards." Isis mused with a smirk. She was watching from a far as she spotted her brother, his pale haired friend, and the object of her desire standing together laughing. Her smirk fell in to a sneer as they seemed to be having fun. /What did my darling brother do with the last card.../ she growled with narrowed eyes as all the duelists started to break off to their homes or places for the night.

~*^^*~


	19. 10, Stalked By Rare Hunters Part 1

__

~*^^*~

****

10. STALKED BY THE RARE HUNTERS

Part 1- The Beginning of Battle City

Earth Shakes,

Stone breaks,

The forest is at your door

The dark sleep is broken

The woods have awoken

The trees have gone to war

Roots rend, woods bend,

The Ents have answered the call

Through branches now the wind sings

Feel the power of living things

The trees have gone to war

~*^^*~

Seto Kaiba was sitting in front of his friend Yugi Motou as they sat at the table in the Motou Household kitchen. Random objects were spread about the table as were cards, two glasses of tea, a book, a notebook, a computer, and the contents of her purse. Yami sat on a counter watching over the whole thing as Kaiba didn't realize he was there. He held the second Egyptian God Card.

Slifer the Sky Dragon, one of good and evil.

"Yugi..." he stated as she flipped through the papers he had spread out for her as she glanced up. "When did you get this?"

"If it's separate from my deck I don't know." she replied as Yami took an interest and moved to look over his shoulder. "None of mine are put into a plastic casing."

"So someone slipped it in your bag?" he asked as she sat straight up.

"Probably, didn't you say Isis told you about the cards?" she asked as he nodded. "Then that means that Malik had access to where they were hidden and if he had access..."

"And seeing she can't find the other two cards..." he added as Yugi smirked.

"That would leave all three known now." she added as he agreed. "You have one, he slipped one in to my things, and the last lies with Malik."

"Well that's done, but won't be noted." he replied sitting the card on top of her deck. "Your helping, so your deck has been updated and no one will care."

"That's nice, but why are you telling me all this?" she asked stacking the papers in a neat pile and placing the lap top on top as her deck sat in front of her.

"Mokuba is the Rule Enforcer, you are my partner in setting this all up." he stated leaning forward. "Your a duelist, one of the highest listed, I need you to scout out the other ones that can make it to the finals."

"Another words I'm the second Rule Enforcer and participant?" she replied skeptically as he nodded. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

****

!*^^*!

"I don't get how to do this damned Chemistry!" Malik growled slamming his book shut as Ryou looked up from his hand of cards to give him an inquiring look. So they were playing Uno and presently it was a really funny game, considering the Queen of Games was tied with Ryou in the number of cards drawn.

"Poor Egyptian Gold having troubles?" Yugi asked with a smirk as she playing about five skips and then a few draw twos, leaving poor glaring Ryou to draw cards. "I can drop by tonight and help you with it."

"Why not now?" he asked as Ryou packed up the cards and shoved them in to his pocket as he stood up.

"Lunch is over!" she called out with a sprint towards the other side of the garden. "See ya' after school!"

****

!*^^*!

Isis was returning to the apartment she shared with her brother about six o'clock, only to hear laughter. "You baka, what were you doing during class? Devising away to shut the teacher up without being caught?" a familiar voice rang as Malik snickered. "Stupid question, really stupid question."

"You said it." he replied as papers were shifted around.

"Try this and a calculator, it's a change from what your used to." she pushed the door open to show Malik trying to do a conversion problem and Yugi kneeling on the other side with a notebook open and half covered in writing. She watched in silence as her brother twitched. "Don't you dare fling that pencil at me in anger, Malik, or else I'll fling the book at you."

"5 moles?" he asked as she sat back.

"Perfect." she declared as he nodded.

"That was easy." he scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes it was, if you pay attention more." Yugi chided as he gave her a stubborn look. "Now that you got it, I should be heading off." she stated getting up.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Isis asked as both glanced at her, just as she realized the other girl had the Millennium Puzzle.

"Couldn't possibly stay, I promised my Grandfather to help him with some important things." she stated nervously as she edged past Isis. "Maybe some other time." with that she disappeared out the door and down the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isis demanded shutting the door, well nearly slamming it.

"Because your face was priceless." he stated as she growled.

****

!*^^*!

The week was going quick as all duelists had their Dueling Disk and were registered.

Yami was toying with the thing as Yugi sat on the floor snickering as he tried to work it. "This damned thing!" he growled sitting it in it's box and glaring. A thump was heard as Yugi curled up in a ball laughing, or hiding her face so he couldn't tell the amused look plastered on her face. He pounced on her and started to tickle as she bit back howls of laughter.

"What a picture." Ryou stated as Yami looked up as Yugi was still curled in a ball clutching her sides and snickering. "A new meaning to kick them when their down."

"What do you want?" Yami demanded, still sprawled halfway over his Hikari.

"In two days vacation starts as does Battle City, I stopped by to get a Duel Disk." he stated lifting the box that was under his arm. "Mr. Motou said you were up here and I was dropping by to say hi."

"Then you missed a truly funny thing." Yugi gasped as Yami glared. "The Pharaoh trying to work new technology."

"The patent 'Glare Till It Works'?"

"Death Glare To Reveal It's Secrets." she corrected as he laughed he attacked her again a s Ryou decided to leave the two alone, knowing it might not be a good thing to watch. "Mr. Hormonal Pharaoh." she growled as he picked her up. "No trust you." she grumbled as he laughed.

That wasn't good.

****

!*^^*!

Finally the week was over! Meaning hell was about to freeze over with the Y Duo debating their deck and Serenity being kept company by Tristan in the hospital, Joey losing to the Rare Hunter...

It was past nine in the morning and all things for the Tournament were already stated as everyone was ready. The Rare Hunters were about as Mai and her boyfriend were having a little talk with Tea gardener tagging along, Ryou Bakura was with her grandfather as Malik was no where in sight. Seto Kaiba and his brother were in the main office of KaibaCorp with the computers as the Game Queen was also keeping out of sight and out of mind... for now.

'Hey Yugi, can you hear us?' Seto asked as she tapped the communication device in her ear and checked the microphone attached to her jaw.

"Loud and clear." she stated as Mokuba laughed. "Remind me later why I accepted this."

'Because you love us.' Mokuba stated as she frowned and adjusted the odd attire she had adopted from Yami, seeing he just loved to wear it when he was out and free to walk around in both forms. So blackish purple leather tank top that fit like a second skin with a silver buckle around her throat with four others spaced out down her chest, black pants, black boots, and the traditional dark blue and white lined coat with high open collar and fell to her knees. 

"I'm starting to ponder that reason." she replied dryly as the view from the building above was good enough to see the duelers before heading down herself. The breeze picked up her hair as the disk was attacked to the double belts that were slack about her waist as her cards were hidden in her jacket as was the hard covered God Card. "Looks like Wheeler already had a run in with a Rare Hunter."

'He did, the guy drew Exodia and took him out in under three turns.' Mokuba stated as she frowned.

"Ouch, these Hunters..."

'They hacked our system to get in to the tournament, some need to be eliminated.' Kaiba stated as she crossed her arms and turned to head back to the stairs that lead to the next level down. 'They know about the rare cards of all players, so your on the list.'

"I'll be careful, just keep me updated on everything illegal." she replied.

****

!*^^*!

"You lost, little boy." the Rare Hunter stated as the three stood before him, arguing. "I don't want to challenge you or your little girlfriend."

"Why you sexist jerk!" Mai all but shouted as all turned to them.

"I finished my card hunting, but I won't duel you again." the Rare Hunter stated as he spotted Yugi Motou approaching. "I instead would like a Dark Magician to finish out my deck."

"Then you'll have to beat me first." she stated as all watched her put the duel disk on and put her deck in place. "If you don't I want the Red Eyes Black Dragon you took from him-" she stated pointing to Joey, "-and your locator card."

"Deal, Yugi." he stated with a smirk. "Now let's duel."

__

~*^^*~


	20. 11, Stalked By Rare Hunters Part 2

__

~*^^*~

****

11. STALKED BY RARE HUNTERS

Part 2- Battle for the Red Eyed Creature

rithannen i geven

thagen i harn

na fennas i daur

ol dur ristannan

Eryn echuiannan

i neglaidh dagrar

ristar thynd, cua tawar

Dambedir enyd i ganed

Si linna i waew trin ylf

Isto i due i chuiyl

i ngelaidh dagrar

~*^^*~

"This ain't your battle, Motou." Joey growled as Yugi glared at him.

"I was challenge, it now is." she replied with narrowed eyes as the Rare Hunter looked smug. Ready for the time of your afterlife, Yami she asked the spirit, who was ready to duel.

Of course. he replied as the Rare Hunter went first, placing his first two cards in to defense as Yugi didn't flinch. Either he is weak...

Or he wants to get rid of cards to find something else.

"Yugi! Be careful-" he started as the Hunter turned and growled at him.

"If you wish to let your dragon see another duel, you will hold your tongue." he snapped as Joey paled and wisely shut up as Mai glared at him.

"Kick his ass, Yugi!" she shouted as the crowds gathered around for the duel.

/Poor Motou, doesn't even know about the Exodia cards./ he thought, actually caring for his enemy at the moment. "Careful, he has the pieces of Exodia." he stated as she paused long enough to send him a small nod and smirk.

Yami, this is gonna be the wire duel.

"I place one card face down and play Chimera in attack mode." she declared as the card and creature appeared. "Chimera attack his defenses." Playing in to his strategy?

If he wants Exodia, we have to stop him and to stop him defenses have to be taken out to get to his life points. she replied as he agreed.

Don't underestimate him, abiou.

****

!*^^*!

A turn later the Rare Hunter is about to draw the final piece of Exodia, and was boasting bout it. "I have triples of each of the Exodia pieces which means I can draw the final piece next." he stated as Probability Math Class came back to Yugi, who drew her card with a small plan brewing between two minds.

5 pieces of Exodia times three with a deck of 40... that would mean fifteen total pieces. So 15/40 would mean he was 3/8's of a chance of dawning the piece he needs or...

Play your plan and don't worry about it. Yami stated as she smirked. Or else I'll embarrass you.

Damn you.

"I will play the magic card, Time Seal." she stated as he laughed.

"You can't skip my turn all the time, Yugi." he taunted as she barred her teeth in a smirk. So she skipped his turn, or his chance of drawing the final piece of Exodia no big deal.

"Now I play Lightforce Sword, my face down card." she declared as the card lifted up to form in to a sword. I hope to every deity in the world that it hits a piece he needs to form the Forbidden One. "Seeing it chooses itself, I hope that luck is on my side." T Sword flew at his hand and managed to destroy Exodia's right arm.

"Why you little--" he growled, taking on the tone of voice that reminded many of a bull ready to charge the guy holding the red cape. That was never good.

"Now I summon dear old Chimera to bring forth my Summoned Skull." she declared putting the card down as all gasped in surprise.

"You have a creature, Yugi, but I have the trap." he stated putting down the Swords of Revealing Light. "I now hold your precious Summoned Skull for three turns without away to attack!" She twitched as he drew his card. 

Exodia's Head, not the card he needed. /Damn it./ he growled and ended his turn.

"I now summon Magnet Warrior." Yugi stated as the warrior appeared behind the Swords.

"With the Swords of Revealing Light holding you back from my life points?" the Rare Hunter laughed as Yugi then slipped in to the familiar alternate Yugioh- meaning Yami merged with his light.

"Let me point out a fault on your part, Hunter." Yugioh stated as he watched her movements. "Your deck is based off of Exodia parts, about 38 percent." She then placed a card faced down on the field and smirked. "Do you know it is usually better to have traps and magic cards, especially after scouting out your opponent by hacking computers."

The Hunter growled and drew another card, getting the Left Leg, again not the card he need. "I play the Head of Exodia in defensive mode." he declared, after telling her about the separate parts of Exodia being monster cards when separate.

"Congratulations, you just activated my face down card." she stated with amusement as he glared. 

Chain Destruction. To take out Exodia what better then to destroy a part by taking out it's copies? So that now meant that all of the Rare Hunter's Exodia Heads were now destroyed, meaning his chances of beating Yugioh with Exodia were slim to none.

"I'm still guarded by the Swords, Yugi." he taunted as she smirked.

"That is where you are wrong yet again, meaning strike two." she said putting down Dust Tornado, destroying the only magic card on the field and it was the one that held all of her attacking monsters. "Summoned Skull and Magnet Warrior attack!" His life points went down as a few jaws dropped. 

That meant that the Summoned Skull's attack points were added to the Magnet Warrior's, increasing the attack to 4100. The Magnet Warrior then attacked the Rare Hunter's life points, reducing them to nothing. 

People were clapping as she approached the fallen Hunter.

She leafed through his deck and pulled the Dragon card from the bottom, but realized something was on her fingertips. 'The cards are marked, he was cheating.' Mokuba stated as she pulled the Exodia cards from his deck and dropped the rest on his prone form.

"A bit late for that, eh Rule Master?" she asked as he giggled. She then tore them in to four pieces and dropped them by his hand. "Cheaters never win, they just lose ungracefully." The guy just groaned as she found his locator card and placed it in her pocket. "Pleasure doing business with you." she replied lightly slapping his face and standing up.

Joey was already gone as she held the Red Eyes Black Dragon Card and watched the crowds. We will meet them again and I'll return it to him. Yugioh mused putting the card in her inner jacket pocket and heading off to watch the next duel, this time from a safe spot and away form the public eye.

"Can't wait to see ya' down in the crowds, Mokuba." she stated as both laughed.

~*^^*~


	21. 12, Espa Roba the ESP Duelist

This is a move on chapter, slightly unimportant. As for your question, Anime Girl, I will be sure to try and answer your questions will be answered in the next chapter for Batty Kura and Malik/Marik.

~*^^*~

****

12. ESPA ROBA- THE ESP DUELIST

__

All I ever wanted was to be at your service

But now I'm alone cause you were here and you're gone

And all I ever wanted was to feel I had a purpose

But now that's all gone

But if you could give me

Just one love, just one life

Just once chance to believe in my..

Just one love, just one life

You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you

Now I'm stuck out on a line

Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you

Now you're stuck in my mind

All I ever wanted was to be what you needed

Cause something so strong, it could never be wrong

And all I can promise, is to say what I'm feeling

We've made it so long

But if you could give me

~*^^*~

"Wheeler! That kid DOES have ESP." Rex Raptor pleaded with the boy that beat him before, hoping to save the idiot from losing like he did. It was the second day, which meant that poor Joey Wheeler was away from his girlfriend and his friends.

"Let's duel, Roba." Joey stated as the other boy smirked.

****

!*^^*!

Joey was about to make a move when Roba calls for his physic powers. Joey ignores his chanting and plays Giltia the Knight. His move is stopped because he needs to sacrifice a monster. Yugi noted this as she stood on the rooftop of the building that over looked the duel. Yami stood by her, watching the duel closely with a protective and possessive arm around Yugi who was leaning in to his embrace with the communication device off.

"He's to arrogant." Yami muttered as she agreed.

"But it is his duel not ours." she stated as he nodded, resting his chin on the top of her head as both now watching. Yami enjoying the position and the chance to scout out their potential opponents.

"Yami, all will be fine." she stated grasping one of his hands and raising it to her lips as he shivered. "Nothing will happen." 

"His next card is--" was heard as Yugi glanced over to see a group of twin brothers. One had binoculars and a walkie-talkie as the others were watching. 

So they were cheating.

****

!*^^*!

Yami gave Yugi a final, hungry kiss before disappearing as she turned the communication device on. "Mokuba, I guess you already know?" she muttered moving towards the group as the younger boy filled her in with no questions.

"Your busted!" he shouted form behind the group as they all jumped to face him with the taller duelist backing him. "No duelist is allowed to cheat without facing the consequences."

Mokuba was suckered by the story as Yugioh was silent behind him.

"Tis your call, Rule Master, I am just here to make sure they follow." she stated as Mokuba allowed them to stay, as long as they didn't cheat any more. The brothers crowded to watch as did Mokuba as Yugioh hung back.

Looks like people will do whatever they can to win.

Then that means we have to be careful always be on our guard.

Espa Roba's brothers were still cheer him on as Mokuba kept a firm vigil over them as Yugioh disappeared from the balcony. Mokuba was shocked at the fact she disappeared. 'Hey Mokuba, look down.' her voice rang over the hand com as he leaned over and seen her on the fringe of the crowd waving up at them.

"Good luck, Gi." he muttered.

__

~*^^*~


	22. 13, Masters Of Magicians Part 1

__

~*^^*~

****

13. THE MASTER OF MAGICIANS

Part 1- Bring In The Clowns!

__

I dream of fire

These dream are ties to a horse that will never tire

And in the flames

Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire

This desert rose

Each of her veils, a secret promise

This desert flower

No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this

And as she turns

This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams

This fire burns

I realize that nothing's as it seems

Sweet desert rose

This memory of Eden haunts us all

This desert flower, this rare perfume

Is the sweet intoxication of the fall

~*^^*~

The second fun day of Summer, the second fun day of Battle City.

Its still the second day of the tournament and a duelist was being pushed around in a desolate alley by a boy twice his size. "Your two rarest, runt." he snapped as the other boy was trembling.

"Rules only state one." he stuttered as the man laughed.

"I say two, to hell with the rules." he stated as whistle echoed. 

"Your violating Battle City rules!" Mokuba declared standing at the entrance of the alley with his hands on his hips. 

"Get lost, shrimp, this isn't between you and me it's between a dueler and his opponent." he stated with a smirk as Mokuba frowned.

"You asked for it." he muttered as Seto Kaiba all but appeared behind him with Yugi Motou a few feet away. 

"You dare insult the Master of Rules?" she asked as he jumped to face her.

"It's people like you that give this tournament a bad name." Kaiba stated as he gulped. "I challenge you to a duel."

Let's just say overkill.

****

!*^^*!

Isis let out a curse as the Rare Hunters reported the use of one of the three Egyptian God Cards, then another reported the disappearance of her brother. Malik was already involved in the tournament, but staying off all radars till he was ready to show his card. "Send out Arcana to break the Game Queen's spirit and then bring her to me afterwards." she stated as he bowed and rushed off to do so. "So Kaiba used his already, but the other two are still hidden."

/Damn you Malik, Pegasus gave me those cards for a reason and you just ruined that reason./ she growled and sat back on her throne, seeing the Millennium Necklace was not cooperating with telling her anything about the future. /So Malik stole the two before I could get to them, he should have both but where would he hide them?/

She was damning the necklace because the Spirit of the Millennium Rod had used his own magic to conceal the hiding of the cards from her. Shadi wasn't a help when she summoned him, yet he was never around to let her use the other two... or his own ancient abilities.

/But soon I will have two things that I always wanted./ she mused with a smirk.

****

!*^^*!

Ryou had dueled a few times, winning those few times as Solomon seemed to be enjoying it. He also over heard Joey Wheeler bragging about his duel with Espa. Then a familiar blonde approached them, looking rather cold. "Malik!" Ryou called out as he smirked and nodded to them both.

"Nice of you to join us." Solomon stated patting him on the back as he gave a ghost of the smile. "How are you doing in this tournament?"

"Rather well." he stated with a nod as Tea smiled and waved at him, causing him to frown and flash her the one finger salute above Solomon's head when he wasn't watching him. "A few minor duels here and there. So where's Gi'z'Mo?"

"No one's seen her." Ryou added as Solomon was confused.

"Gismo?" he asked as Ryou smirked.

"No. Gi'z'Mo. Your granddaughter." Malik stated as he laughed. "Considering she calls me Egyptian Gold and Ryou here Ba'tty'kura."

****

!*^^*!

With the merge nothing was hid from either side as the conversations were quicker then anyone ever knew. The sidewalk was clear as she was close to passing a circus tent. "Young miss!" a voice shouted as she jumped three feet in the air and spun to the trees with an icy glare to the freaky looking clown/court jester standing in the bushes.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill everyone with a heart attack?" she snapped as he blinked, apparently the innocent sounding Yugi Motou was not so the profile listed.

"No, miss, I came to speak with you." he stated springing from behind the bushes to stand a few feet from her. "I came to challenge you on behalf of my master."

"Such a master to send his messenger to do his dirty work." she stated crossing her arms. "This is not something to be tossed aside lightly. It should be thrown, with great force. So in light of that, take me to your master oh Holy Clown of Painful Words." she stated as he frowned.

"54 steps ahead and in the tent I will be waiting for you." he stated going off as she blinked.

"Cannot blink, rabid clowns will eat me." she started to chant under her breath while approaching the tent.

"YUGI!"

****

!*^^*!

Ryou, Malik, and Solomon were now running down the sidewalk looking for the teenage girl of trouble. Then again it was really funny seeing the old man run and the darker spirits of the two Millennium Items had to snicker as their hikari's rolled their eyes and followed the girl in to the tent. "Don't horror movies start with things like this?" Ryou asked as Malik growled.

"Shut up, Ryou." he stated as Ryou smirked.

"RABID CLOWNS ARE GOING TO EAT ME!" Ryou shouted as Solomon jumped three feet in the air, Malik whirled around and hit poor Ryou on the head with the Millennium Rod as the pale haired boy rubbed his sore head. "You didn't have to bonk me on the head." Then a spot light went up on the Mystic Box.

They seen Yugi peering about wearily before the clown shoved her in and slammed the doors all at once. 

"Where is she?" Solomon shouted as the clown eeped and tried to go, but the darker sides presented themselves fast and already had him seized in vise like grips.

"I don't know, I was just paid to get the girl in to the box." the clown dressed man cried out as the spirits blinked and watched him break down in tears.

"Did I ever mention how much I **_dispose_** clowns?" Malik stated with a smirk as the man gulped.

__

~*^^*~


	23. 14, Masters of Magicians Part 2

__

~*^^*~

****

14. MASTER OF MAGICIANS

Part 2- Arcana _vs._ Yugioh

__

Then he came out to his door again,

And merrily did sing,

"Come hither, hither, pretty fly,

With the pearl and silver wing;

Your robes are green and purple,

There's a crest upon your head;

Your eyes are like the diamond bright,

But mine are dull as lead!"  


Alas! alas! how very soon

This silly little fly,

Hearing his wily, flattering words,

Came slowly flitting by!

With buzzing wings she hung aloft,

Then near and nearer drew,

Thinking only of her brilliant eyes,

And green and purple hue-  


Thinking only of her crested head-

Poor foolish thing! At last

Up jumped the cunning spider,

And fiercely held her fast.

He dragged her up his winding stair,

Into his dismal den:

Within his little parlour,-

But she ne'er came out again!  


__

~*^^*~

"Sir!" one of the computer watcher stated turning to Seto Kaiba, who was standing by his brother on the top level of the main room. "Yugi Motou has disappeared from our computers and her ear piece is dead."

"What?" Kaiba demanded as the young woman trembled. "You keep trying to find her, you find all computers in the area that can support our system without problems and have them check with outs." he ordered as the two got on it. "Mokuba go out and see if you can scout around, I'll contact you with an address if we find it."

"Yes, Big Brother." Mokuba stated going off.

"What happened now Yugi." he muttered leaning on the railing.

****

!*^^*!

Yugioh let out a growl and charged from the box in to a darkened office with only a computer on. She glanced about with narrowed eyes and true promises of pain to whoever did this. The clowns gonna die a slow death for this. she mused with a growl before glancing at the computer screen.

Name: Yugi Motou

Rank: 5 star 

Rarest Card: Dark Magician

"Freaky." she muttered as a image appeared in front of her.

It was the Dark Magician, but then again it wasn't. Her card had a purple grabbed one this one was red.

"Yugi Motou, you are not worthy of having me in your deck." he stated as she twitched.

"If you had golden hair you'd remind me of Malik." she stated as Arcana fell over when he appeared. "And you look like the clown I want to kill." 

"So your the infamous Yugi Motou." Arcana stated looking her over as she scowled.

"Give me that look again and you won't have to worry about that mask." she growled as he laughed.

"You will need that spirit for your precious Dark Magician will soon be mine!" he crowed with laughter as she cocked her head to the side. "Only a true master can hold a powerful Dark Magician, I will prove you are not that master."

Please don't tell me this is Duke Devlin all over again. Yugi told Yami as she pulled her card and produced her Dark magician Card right off the bat. The purple Dark Magician appeared behind her as the red one frowned and glared at him.

Your not sick.

I didn't meant hat, Hormonal One.

"I challenge you, Yugi, for the title of Magician Master!" Arcana declared as she crossed her arms. 

"I will see your challenge." Yugi stated as he nodded. 

"Then the stage is set and all are not watching, follow me in to my special arena." he stated leading her to a set of steps.

""Will you walk into my parlour?"

Said the spider to the fly;

"'Tis the prettiest little parlour

That ever you did spy.

The way into my parlour

Is up a winding stair;

And I have many curious things

To show you when you're there."" Yugioh quoted on her way down the stairs.

****

!*^^*!

Everything was explained in detail, cards shuffled, and thoughts made.

"Let the duel begin!" Arcana declared as the floor moved, throwing poor Yugioh slightly off balance. When they stopped shackles held their ankles in place as disk were humming to their sides. The key box was between their feet, only to open when someone won the match.

Avoid throwing shit at the fan.

To late for that.

****

!*^^*!

"It's come to this, Dark Magician vs. Dark Magician." Arcana stated as Yugioh was silent.

"Now it's a battle of strategies." she stated laying down two magic cards, Arcana followed, she put down two more, as he did the same.

"Mystical Guillotine!" 

"Like hell!" Yugioh shouted with a smirk. "Magical Hats!"

"Thousand Knives, reveal him!"

"Curse Breaker! There goes all the magic cards on the field!"

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" was the unison call to fight as both Magicians took each other out. "Monster Reborn!" The two monsters were brought back.

"A true stalemate." Yugioh told him with a smirk. "So why did you lead me down here, Clown Man?"

"I am not a clown! I once was the best magician in the world, since Harry Haudini..." he started as Yugioh twitched when he removed his mask.

Not another sob story. Yugi cried out as Yami groaned. Do I look like the Domino City Therapist?

I this why you like to scream obscenities?

Keeps all people away, in less they are friends.

"Your trusting a person that can't guarantee your happiness, and if you need mind control to fall in love again you have problems." Yugi stated as he blinked and put his mask back on. "This leader of the Rare Hunters can't guarantee that and you'll bring harm to her because you refused to let her help you."

"Shut up!"

"To win this you'd have to believe in your cards and yourself." she stated as he glared at her. "Not to destroy one person for something that won't last."

"Your lying!"

"I never lie, Clown Man, because this sentence would have started, 'That's the pot calling the kettle black.'" she snapped with anger dancing in her dark eyes.

****

!*^^*!

"Where the hell is she?" Marik growled as they searched all of Domino City, Solomon still trying to keep up with the two teenagers.

"Do I look like a friggin' mind reader?" Bakura growled as Marik nodded. "Well I am not! The Eye is to painful to put in for that."

****

!*^^*!

The Dark Magician on Yugi's side was strung up by chains on a cross as her life points were down to 700, thanks to the damned Ectoplasmer card. The Dark Energy Disk then moved closer to Yugi as the Dark Magician gave her a look of hopelessness. Don't worry, we will try to free you. Yugi thought as he seemed to give a weak smile as her eyes widened in surprise. 

"Ectoplasmer!" Arcana declared again as his Dark Magician was used as the energy attack this time. As the thing approached the second Dark Magician's ectoplasma was also removed and stopped the attack. Both stared as Yugioh's jaw formed an o.

My kami-sama he sacrificed himself when he didn't have to. she thought as Yami seemed to be in the same state of shock.

"I play Dark Magic Curtain." Half their Life Points in exchange to summon a high-level monster, no sacrifice required. "I summon my second Dark Magician! Attack Yugi Motou's life points." he stated with a evil cackle as Yugi twitched.

It was hopeless, but there was one thing Arcana forgot.

Dark Magic Curtain works for everyone. Yami stated as she smirked.

"I use the Dark Magic Curtain to summon up another Dark Spell-caster." she stated as he looked shocked. "I bring forth my Dark Magician Girl." she stated triumphantly as the female Dark Magician came charging from the curtain with staff raised and ready to fight.

"Dark Magician attack the Dark Magician Girl." he demanded as the Dark Magician Girl also attacked. When the power of the two faded away they both stood, then the Dark Magician started to fade away.

"Man don't you pay attention to your Spell-casters?" Yugioh asked crossing her arms after his outburst about lower attack points. "My Dark Magician Girl gets 300 **_EXTRA_** points from **_EACH_** Dark Magician in **_THE_** card graveyard." she stated, stressing those three words mostly because it was her second time explaining it to the slightly slow Clown Man. Poor Arcana now seemed rather afraid of the duel's outcome. "Dark Magician Girl, finish him off!"

"NO!"

****

!*^^*!

Yugi had unlocked her shackles as soon as the box opened and then lunged across the field and sprawled out and unshackled the screaming Arcana and pushing him backwards and then throwing herself back as the disk was a scant two feet in front of her. She laid back and took a few deep breaths to calm herself as Yami was near throttling her for that.

Relax, he wasn't worth the Shadow Realms time. she stated standing up and walking over to the box on her side and retrieving both things before straightening up when footsteps echoed in the silent room.

"Bravo, Nepha Yugi, seems your talents are still well in tact." a familiar voice stated as Yugi spun to face a darkly cloaked figure a few feet from her. She was frozen as Yami was trying to make himself know, but the figure reached out and removed the puzzle and dropped it by her feet. "I've been waiting for you." the voice dropped a bit as the figure approached as she couldn't move for some weird reason.

"Funny thing is, I haven't been waiting for you." she stated as the figure laughed, running a hand over her cheek to brush back a piece of hair.

"So beautiful." the figure whispered.

Oh shit.

****

!*^^*!

Mokuba ran in to Bakura and Marik with the winded Solomon. "Hey Mokuba." Bakura stated with a innocent smile, the one that took practice to perfect. "Do you know where Gi'z'Mo is?"

"Actually I do." he stated as they smirked.

"Where?"

"Follow me!" the kid shouted, after getting a head start.

"Damn it!" they chorused as Solomon groaned.

"You kids go ahead, I'll meet you at the game Shop!" he called after them. "That's enough running for the month."

****

!*^^*!

"In the beginning I wanted the Pharaoh's power, which required the three Egyptian God Cards and this Millenium Puzzle to rule the world." the figure stated, running fingertips over Yugi's lips and down her throat to unbuckle the one at her throat. "First I would have to defeat you in a duel, but the time isn't right."

YAMI!

Silence.

Shit.

"Why isn't it the right time?" she growled as the figure laughed and moved slightly closer so that a hooded face was close to her's. "Bad enough your edging closer and closer to sexual harassment." the figures hand had moved down the buckles on the leather, but Yugi was thanking everything in mind that the tank top zipped up the back.

"When I have the God Cards and the Puzzle, by the prophecy, you won't be like this." the figure stated cupping her chin in it's hand and holding her face in place. "Then again, you won't remember much when that happens but what I want you to know." with that the figure forced her in to a kiss, in which she tried to break from but being frozen in place wasn't helping.

As the magical bindings started to wear away with her anger, the figure was enjoying itself a little to much. With a cry of out rage Yugi brought her boot clad foot down on the other's, breaking the kiss as she then kicked the figure back and fell back by the puzzle. "Damn it!" she hissed reaching to get the puzzle against the bonds.

"No!" the figure screamed and pinned her to the ground

"Let me go you Harassing Sonavabitch!" Yugi shrieked trying to move as the bindings were back in place and tripled.

"Now, now..." the figure chided caressing her face as the fingers got closer she started to snap at everything. "Such spirit, to conquer that is to be a good challenge."

"Fu--" she was cut off by another kiss, this time biting the other as the figure drew back and slapped her twice.

"That was uncalled for." the figure hissed as she glared, tears at the corners of her eyes as anger burned in the violet depths.

"YUGI!" was the shout from outside as the door was being pounded on.

"We will meet again, Nepha." the figure growled as the bindings were redoubled as Yugi glared. "Beware of the Quiet One." the figure growled in her ear before knocking her out.

****

!*^^*!

The three busted in to the room to see the one they were looking for laying in the middle of the arena with the puzzle laying just out of reach. Marik and Bakura were the first to move as Mokuba radioed it in. "Shadow Magic." Marik growled touching the tears that were at the corners of her eyes. "Someone knew how to freeze her and what to do."

"How is she?" Mokuba asked as Bakura picked the Millennium Puzzle up and closed her hands around it and then picked her up.

"Knocked out." Marik stated standing up as Bakura looked ready to kill someone. "You go back to your brother and tell him to find us tomorrow, maybe she will tell us what happened."

"Alright." Mokuba agreed and went off.

"Take her back to the game shop?" Bakura asked as the Egyptian nodded.

"The Pharaoh has to deal with the turmoil in her mind now, we are out of the loop." Malik stated as his yami relinquished his control.

__

~*^^*~


	24. J, Recovery

__

~*^^*~

****

J. RECOVERY

__

Where once was light

Now darkness falls

Where once was love

Love is no more

Don't say- good-bye

Don't say- Id isn't try...

These tears we cry

Are falling rain

For all the lies

You told us

The hurt, the blame!

And we will weep

To be so alone

We are lost!

We can never go home

So in the end

I will be- what I will be

No loyal friend

Was ever there for me

~*^^*~

Yami was frantic when the puzzle was forcibly removed. He tried to break from the puzzle, but the magic binding her was also binding him in to the puzzle. He was screaming, punching, and all around pissed. The Dark Magician had appeared in the puzzle, a connection between the Shadow Realm and the Puzzle reestablished as the duel monster watched him.

Anger was burning in his eyes, his hands were covered in bruises, as the Ancient Magic of the Pharaoh burned around him.

The loyal fighter kept his distance as Kuriboh was with him.

Then the connection with his other half was then reestablished as he all but charged out the newly appeared door.

****

!*^^*!

Bakura laid Yugi on her bed as Malik dealt with her grandfather's memories of this event. He then separated from Ryou as the teen was trying to wake her up. She started to mutter something as he drew back and Malik came running in to the room. "You still haven't woke her up?" Malik demanded as her voice started to rise as she started to thrash about, that was when Bakura pinned her shoulders to the bed as the other two sat on her legs. She gripped his arms and was now crying as he was confused.

"Ishizu, let me go." she growled trying to move before growling and trying to remove his hands from her shoulders. "I don't love you... don't do this, please." she had dissolved in to crying now as her struggling stopped and she was sobbing with head turned to the side as tears fell down her cheeks. "No..." she whispered and fell back in to a sleep as they were surprised.

"What the hell was that about?" Ryou grumbled, nursing his injured side as Malik stood by the closed door as Marik didn't move.

"A memory." Bakura whispered touching the symbol that was appearing on her forehead as the girl still sobbed. He disappeared back in to the ring as Marik sat by her feet, debating if he should make a move to steal the Puzzle or not.

"Don't even think about it." Malik stated hitting him with the Millennium Rod.

****

!*^^*!

Yami threw open the door to his Hikari's soul room and looked in to see things thrown about with three doors on the opposite side of the room, each a different color. The one on his right was white, the middle gray, and the last was black. He heard sobbing from the black door and approached it, avoiding the things strewn about the room.

He pushed the door open and found himself in her memory, facing the feeling of not being able to fight back. Then the anger and near breaking of the bindings. That was followed by the pain of falling and then the ripping at her clothing with the words, then movements. He caught a flash of gold at where the figure's forehead was and then the magical buzzing of a Millennium Item Magic. Everything faded away as he stood over his sobbing Hikari in the darkness. "Yugi." he stated kneeling by her as she faced opposite of him.

"Are you real?" Yugi whispered as Yami ran his fingertips down her clothed arm to intertwine his fingers with her's. "Where were you?" she demanded as he brought her hand up to his lips.

"Frozen like you were." he stated as she shifted to sit up and face him, their hands still between them. Her eyes were rimmed in red as her hair still covered her face. He frowned and brushed her hair back as she flinched. "The same magic that bound you and removed the puzzle, kept me from attacking and helping."

"Yami." she whispered glanced away as he brought his other hand up to turn her head towards him. She then pulled him in to a desperate kiss, the one that was so desperate that it felt like erasing something from memory. He dropped his hand to her waist as she relaxed in to his embrace. He released her as she smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "Don't ever let that happen again or else I **_will_** let Marik kill you and become ruler of the world."

"Deal." he whispered against her lips. "I won't let you go." he purred as she tried to smile.

"You have to do more then that to gain back my trust." she stated as he smirked.

"When Battle City is over I will start training you in the Ancient Shadow Magic?" he asked as she smirked.

"Deal." she muttered resting her head on his shoulder as everything started to fade...

****

!*^^*!

Marik jumped when Yami appeared, hand intertwined with Yugi's as she shot up with a cry. Ryou jumped about three feet, because he was the closest to her next to Marik. Malik was browsing through a few of the books she had, he dropped it when Yami held the sobbing girl to his chest as the slaps still stung. "Pharaoh." Marik growled with a glare as Yami growled.

Can I tell them? he asked her as their was a pause.

Please. she replied as Yami pulled her in to his lap and nuzzling her hair lovingly.

"Someone with access to a Millennium Item and it's magic caused her to be like this." Yami stated as the three present nodded and urged him to go on. "What happened was..." he started and told the tale of what he seen through her eyes and in her memories.

A moment later...

"**_WHAT?!_**" was the chorus of two Egyptian Spirits, followed by curses and a shocked Ryou, a tousled Yugi sleeping, and a angry Malik looking ready to kill something.

"She maybe my sister, but by the gods I will--" Malik trailed off as Marik nodded. 

"I may hate you, Pharaoh, but she doesn't deserve to be nearly broken." Marik stated as Bakura agreed.

"No matter what happens, Isis is mine to take care of." Yami stated as they nodded in agreement, not wanting to know what would happen if they didn't. "For what she has done, I'll..." that thought was left as each of the dark spirits seemed to understand what he meant.

Isis was going to get her ass kicked.

__

~*^^*~


	25. 15, Drop and Die: Explosive Tag Team Due...

__

~*^^*~

****

15. DROP AND DIE! EXPLOSIVE TAG TEAM DUEL!

__

aka Two Rare Hunters _vs._ Kaiba and Yugi

__

I wont back down

I will not drown

And I cant forget things you did

I've come to bring you hell

The shadows that you see

Are memories of me

The truth behind your eyes

Your darkest little lie

I wont back down

I will not drown

And I cant forget things you did

I've come to bring you hell

~*^^*~

Seto Kaiba and Mokuba had stopped by the next morning to see if she was fine.

"I will go back out." Yugi stated as Grandpa tried to talk her out of it. She sat back as he sighed. "Grandpa, if I don't they will take me for forfeiting and I never back down." she stated before standing up. "As for what happened, I want revenge."

Do you realize that when the five of us find Isis that it won't be a pretty sight?

I don't care. Yugi stated as Grandpa threw his hands up in defeat.

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed." she stated and went off to her room to break out the second outfit, seeing the other was shoved in to the closet. She pulled on the blue and white jacket over a black chinese style top that resembled the leather one, black pants, and black boots with boots and everything.

"Hey Yugi! Hurry up!" Mokuba stated entering as she pulled the Dueling Disk on. "The Rare Hunters just crossed the line by kidnapping Tea!"

Good or bad thing?

****

!*^^*!

When the three got on to the streets, and split by the crowds so no one would wise to Yugi Motou working for Kaiba, that left Namu (aka a disguised Isis) to send her Rare Hunters to get the boy and set the trap for Kaiba. She watched as the boy was strung up on the helicopter. "Go, I will be watching and you better not lose!" she snapped as the two Hunters to her right nodded and the ones in the helicopter took off. /This is the nail in your coffin, Pharaoh./ she thought with a smirk.

****

!*^^*!

Seto Kaiba was running through the crowds in search of his brother as Yugi Motou was searching for others, mostly her friends so they could help them. "Seto Kaiba! Yugi Motou!" a voice boomed from above as the two paused, which caused crowds of duelers to look up at the helicopter. "If you wish two save dear Mokuba and the other two, you have fifteen minutes to get to the Domino City Mall, or else!" he cackled as the two were glaring.

The two had taken off in a dead run now.

When you threaten the life of Mokuba, you threaten more then your soul on the backlash.

Isis was now playing with fire and would be burnt to a crisp.

Malik and Ryou had seen the whole scene from a slight distance and heard the declaration, they both knew that this was pushing the limit. "Malik, do you care for your sisters life?" Ryou asked as they made their way to the Mall also, in the standard tackling run.

"Hell no! She brought this upon herself and with the Pharaoh and his Hikari out for blood, instead of homicidal and frightened." he stated as he raised an eyebrow, this didn't sound like his friend. "First of all I would not have sexual harassed the girl, that is where the bulk of the anger in, and then kidnap people after. That's a disaster waiting to happen."

"True." Bakura agreed as people cleared a path for the determined duo. "Especially when the Pharaoh can crush minds."

"She's done for."

****

!*^^*!

The mall was crowded, but neither of the two top duelists cared as they pushed their way through people and groups. Both made it to the top of the mall, many crowded under to watch the duel that would probably take place.

"You made it." one of the two Rare Hunters stated crossing their arms as Kaiba and Yugi both glared.

"Where the hell is Mokuba?" they asked in unison as the two Hunters looked uneasy with the death glares the two had.

"First we duel for him." one stated as the Intimidating Duo was now ready to fight physically without the cards. He gulped as his partner spoke up now. "You can't use your own monsters as tributes, your partner has to."

"The first player to reach absolutely no life points will activate a small bomb." he stated as both didn't relinquish their glares. "Bomb and glass floor, so the glass under you will shatter and that person will probably fall to their death."

"On another condition." Yugi snapped in a voice colder then ice as the Eye of Ra glowed faintly on her forehead. "If I find out that you are cheating I will send your mind to the place where your mistress's mind will be when I duel her!" she growled as they shivered.

Yugioh was collectively pissed. Kaiba didn't ask questions because he wanted his brother back more then the answers to those few questions.

"Agreed." they stated as Kaiba smirked.

"Let's duel, then." he stated.

****

!*^^*!

"The Eye is glowing on her forehead." Malik stated form their perch on the roof of a building that was level enough to witness the battle, but they used one pair of binoculars to watch.

"Pegasus got the same thing from a pissed Yugioh after taking Yugi's soul." he stated snatching the looking glasses as Malik was about to be choked by the swipe and cord around his neck. "Yep, looks like a collectively pissed Pharaoh and girl..."

"Could be PMS." Malik gasped out and pulled them from the Tomb Robber.

"Not when it looks like someone's gonna loose their mind in this duel." he added trying to grab the binoculars back. "Hormonal Pharaoh is now Pharaoh the Bloody!"

"That's you, dumbass!" Malik snapped hitting Bakura as he glared. "Vengeful Spirit, but we have to find the three that my sister has, you know... safe them trouble and a chance of nearly killing us for being worthless?"

"Are you afraid of the girl?" Bakura teased as he gave him a serious look.

"A PMSing girl that can banish us twice over to the Shadow Realm, aren't you?" he asked as Bakura thought about it.

"Better stop by a drug store and pick up some Midol or Tylenol then..." he stated as they went off to try and find the three or face the wrath of the 'PMSing Yugioh', if it was true.

****

!*^^*!

Tea let out a yipe as she was thrown into a small room. A few minutes later she was then joined by Mokuba. Tea was whining about something as Mokuba glanced at her and sweat dropped. /Thank god Big Brother doesn't like her./ he thought and glanced about for away to get out, with or without the annoying girl he was trapped with. /I need away to escape the torture!/

Boxes. Stacks.

Box Stack by Window! YES! 

As Mokuba adopts his brother's trademark triumphant smirk he looks at what he has to climb. He gave her a look as she was still crying loudly. With a cringe he approached the stack of boxes and started to climb. "What are you doing?" she shrieked as he nearly made it to the window when she ran and proceeded to jump and climb up the wobbling stack of boxes.

"Don't do that!" he shouted grabbing a hold of the window and pulling himself up as the boxes collapsed backwards with her shriek. The Rare Hunters then entered the room and seen what happened, a few openly cursed as Mokuba was already gone to find his brother.

****

!*^^*!

Yugioh was down a thousand life points due to a curse as Kaiba's Battle Ox protected her. She smirked and drew a card, the useful Card Destruction. She touched her lips with two fingers as Kaiba frowned as she smirked, so their odd code was going to work for awhile. 

"I play Card Destruction." Yugioh stated as all discarded their cards.

"I play Monster Reborn for my Blue Eyes White Dragon, no tribute needed." Kaiba declared on his turn as the two opponents frowned. Kaiba also placed another card face down. This wasn't supposed to happen! 

Only one problem, the monster they faced was 300 points higher than the powerful Dragon.

"Trust me, Kaiba." Yugioh stated with a smirk. "Attack."

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack with White Lightening!" he declared as the dragon did attack and did destroy.

"WHAT?!" the Mask Duo demanded as Yugioh smirked.

"A card that I discarded only works in the graveyard, and it can take 500 points from any monster on the field." she stated, but because of the curse on her cards her life points dropped to 1500.

The next monster the summoned had attack points of 3200! What it was is of no concern, because Yugioh gained that smirk that meant that she had something that would take them out. Yugioh held three fingers to her card as Kaiba blanched and knew what she had in hand, and knew what he had to do with her next turn after the Mask of Light. He nodded and they faced their opponents.

The Mask of Light destroyed the Dragon and it was now Yugioh's turn. Kaiba had one face down magic card as both gave the Masked Duo a smug smirk or smile.

"I play Slifer the Sky Dragon in attack mode with three cards as tribute from Kaiba's side." she stated as the Dragon appeared, everyone gawking as she smirked. "Slifer, attack them!" she called out as the dragon did so, taking out the warrior and the ones life points as the glass broke and he activated his parachute.

Mask of Light gawked as did the people watching.

"Our mistress has two prisoners, friends of yours?" he asked as the mask from that monster went to go at the Dragon God.

"Cyclone!" Kaiba stated revealing the face down card as the mask was gone. "We won, now where is my brother?" he shouted as the Rare Hunter Mask of Light just laughed.

"Big Brother!" a voice shouted as Mokuba was standing at the edge of the open door. "Here!" he stated as Kaiba looked relieved.

"Let's go." Kaiba stated as they charged at the helicopter, Kaiba jumping in first and then catching Yugioh as she hit the inside. "We have finals to get to."

'How about a interesting duel going on?' Malik stated on the other end of the walkie-talkie that Yugioh forgot.

"How interesting?" Kaiba asked as he laughed.

'Very, we are by the docks.'

__

~*^^*~


	26. K, The Finals Are Here!

Got bored today and was thinking about this part. All you Noa Kaiba fans will have to wait, he has a bigger part towards the end of the series where I placed one of the two adventures that did not appear in their right places. Shortest chapter ever! It was needed for one reason.

~*^^*~

****

K. **THE FINALS ARE HERE!**

__

aka One Short Chapter!

__

Choose my battles, unravel your crew 

Dismantle, they still can't handle or fathom 

What I throw at 'em   


I can't imagine, they babblin' 

Acting like I'm laughing, don't find it funny 

But I smile at your sarcasm   


You plastic, so tragic, you fake 

So you mask it, no gimmicks, no antics 

We real and we've outlasted   


Your phoniness, so you best to come correct 

You want to disrespect 

Why do cowards talk the loudest   


Papa didn't raise no punk 

On everything I love, if you ready 

Then come and get it son   


Overpower the strong tower 

Infiltrate top ranks 

Count down the final hour   


Here we come 

Chant down dem Babylon 

The wicked man when he sees me I go run   


Me understand 

Why dem cowards don't want none 

Underground blaze the sound to Armageddon

__

~*^^*~

"That does not look like a good thing." Mokuba stated pointing to the flying Ninja on a Kite, which also meant that the duel between Mai and Magnum. Nothing was on the field as Kaiba noted the Ninja was still in the air and the humming of something other then engine of the helicopter or the noise of the rotating blades.

"He's got a net." Yugioh stated with squinting eyes as Kaiba growled, the cheating had gone far enough. He threw the ladder down and told the pilot to wait till they got to the ground.

"Well, my friend, we have a boat to catch." Kaiba stated with a smirk as Mokuba had already went down the ladder. He already had his white trench coat off as she took her duel disk off, balanced it and stripped her own jacket off.

"Clips this Ninja's wings?" she asked as he laughed and threw his trench coat down to land on the hovering man as her's followed.

"HEY!" he stated as both then slid down the ladder, foot connecting with the guys back as all were watching what was happening.

****

!*^^*!

Namu, aka Isis with blonde highlights and no gold head ornament, watched as Kaiba and Motou took the man in a jet pack out and brought him to the ground laughing. The guy was cursing them, but both seemed content with their snickering. Magnum had already went off as Mai was in Joey's embrace kissing him as everyone looked rather amused.

"Well everyone, looks like the party started early." Yugioh stated with hands on her hips as all gawked at the teens change from recluse to caffeine high teen. "We welcome you all to the finals, I'm Yugi Motou the local bi-polar teen that you all know." Malik and Ryou then ganged up on her, giving the picture of a girl with two boyfriends... so you know where they had draped their arms. "What the--"

"Sush up, love." Malik stated as she blushed red and looked ready to hurt him.

"That can't be the same group from school." Joey muttered as Namu stood by him, who none have paid any mind to her yet. Mokuba had disappeared off to the side to help smuggle on a few familiar people.

"Seeing that our warped friend has recovered, let us board the battle ship." Kaiba stated motioning to the ship that had been behind him. "For the finals will start and all matches will be played on the deck."

Finals for one...

__

~*^^*~


	27. 16, The Finals Begin The Semi Finals

Fair warning, a lot that I deemed unneeded has been cut from the finals on the boat to the Semi Finals.

~*^^*~

****

16. The Finals Begin

__

aka Joey _vs. _Namu/Isis & Kaiba _vs._ Yugi

__

aka The Semi-Finals

__

Trying to find a way to fight the pain

But it seems, there's no way around it

Reaching for the sun and finding rain

I melt, I'll always be grounded

so much I have brought upon my self

Can't, believe that I'm still here

Looking for a place you know so well

You see, it never resisted

I will break you

All this time, I recall though you knew

The game was not meant for winning

explanation for the things I do

No, but I'm constantly grinning

I will break you

Could you ever recognize this pain

You see, it's so far from over

I don't guess you'll never be the same

You know I'm choking on knowledge

~*^^*~

"Now that everyone here, the four remaining duelist will have already been chosen from our four way duel." Kaiba stated, seeing many were still shocked about what had happened after the boat was set off from the dock. All the rules had already been stated as the four were ready to duel for all of the marbles.

Kaiba faced against Namu as Joey faced the Game Queen.

So that meant that Joey was to duel Namu and Kaiba would face Motou.

Malik and Ryou were present, well Ryou was in bad shape seeing his Millennium Ring was stolen in the elimination rounds that were not noted in this part or any other part. Let's just say it went from eight main duelers to the four that everyone wanted to see.

Namu was staring at Yugioh, who then helped Marik take Ryou back to his room.

Isis and Joey were then prepared to duel.

****

!*^^*!

"Ryou..." Yugi stated sitting by his side as Malik stood by her, Yami and Marik guarding the door as they tried to wake the boy up.

"So this is how it feels to be empty." he muttered as her eyes widened, Malik was about to lose his cool with what happened to the first friend he had.

"Hell no, don't you dare speak like your dying." he growled pushing Yugi back, she fell to the floor with a yipe as he braced his hands against Ryou's shoulders. "You are not dying and we **_WILL_** get the Millennium Ring back and we **_WILL_** mentally destroy my sister, and finally we **_WILL_** not let you die or else your going to be facing two pissed off adopted siblings after you!" he roared as the other three were surprised.

"Damn, Ishtar, never knew you had it in ya." Yugi stated standing up as Ryou gave them a small smile. "You hang on, 'Kura, we are going to get Ba'tty'kura back and everything will be fine. Trust in us and nothing can go wrong."

"I trust you- Egypt Gold, Gi'z'mo, Hormonal Pharaoh, and Homicidal Guard." he stated as all glanced at Marik.

"Nice one, bud, been meaning to tell him that." Malik stated with a laugh as Yugi was giggling.

"Get some sleep." Yami stated as he seemed to listen. "Malik stay here with him, Marik go do what you do best."

"Why should we listen to you?" they asked in unison as Yugi stood up in defiance.

"Yami and I will be dueling against Kaiba and then Isis, your our hope Marik." she stated as he blinked. "You do this I will do one favor, that is if you succeed." He paused and then nodded and went off. "Malik, Ryou needs at least one of us here for support. Please." she pleaded as he hugged her, kissing the symbol on her forehead.

That was different... but wouldn't you do that to your sister to wish her luck? Don't answer that.

"If you don't win I'll kill you slowly." he stated as she sweat dropped.

"Okay." she stated and pulled away as Yami glared. "Come on, Hormonal Pharaoh, we have revenge to get to!" she stated as they merged in to Yugioh and left the room. Malik sat down on the bed and sighed.

"One favor?" he asked the silent room with a smirk.

****

!*^^*!

Yugioh made it to the deck in time to see Isis finish off Joey as his friends rushed to catch his weakened form. Kaiba was glaring as Isis smirked and winked at her, causing a twitch to form at Yugioh's right eye. It was her turn to duel Kaiba and dueling Kaiba to finish off the destiny Isis was expecting to see.

Yugioh nodded to Kaiba as he returned it and they drew their cards, in the first five both had their God Cards as Isis watched intently. "Lightforce sword!" Yugioh declared as the sword, and luckily, hit the Winged Dragon of Ra as Kaiba glared and played a card to get his God Card back.

Both players were playing skillfully, knowing the winner would be able to take out the Root of All Problems. As the God Cards were summoned, a few eyes were wide with shock as the two stubborn mules didn't flinch at the shot of a challenge.

"Well, Kaiba, looks like this will be the Battle of the Bulge." she stated as he nodded. "But you will not break me."

"ATTACK!" both shouted as the Gods clashed, explosions echoing with the clash as everyone held their footing on the deck. Then a scream echoed as the Eye of Ra was glowing on Yugi's forehead- then everything changed.

Everyone was gawking at the change for it was unexpected.

****

!*^^*!

Yugi fell to her knees as did Kaiba as two spirits stood in their places. Yami stood in his ancient finery of silk and gold, the Millennium Puzzle was around his neck as girl's jaws dropped- drooling or shock. He smirked as the area around them flickered and it was sand with a small audience. Across from him was a older looking Seto Kaiba in blue and silver robes and a circlet of a dragon- the High Priest.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" the Kaiba Spirit declares as his hand glowed as the Winged Dragon of Ra turned in to the three headed snapping dragon, the Pharaoh looked slightly surprised.

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Yami declared as the audience realized they held the cards and Duel Disks. Yami was stalling in hopes of drawing something, other then the slightly powerful dragon card- Red Eyes Black Dragon- he held. "I sacrifice the Red Eyes Black Dragon for the Dark Magician."

The Magician appeared as the field still didn't fade.

Spirit Kaiba drew a card and ended his turn as nothing was said between the two, nothing had to be said with the way they glanced at each other.

"I play Magical Hats." he stated as the hats appeared, hiding his favorite card.

"Who da' hell is that?" Joey Wheeler demanded as he seen the two kneeling duelists as the spirits ignored him.

The next turn was a draw of cards for both sides, Yami laying down two magic cards in the process. 

Spirit Kaiba laughed and gave the Pharaoh a smirk. "This will be the end of you, Pharaoh Yugioh! You may have beaten me once, but this round will be mine!" He attacks and destroyed all but one hat, which disappeared as the Dark Magician appeared for battle.

Yami growled and drew, before smirking. He put down a fusion card as the Dark Magician was fused with Buster Blade promptly turning him in to the Black Paladin Magician, which Spirit Kaiba was still laughing. "Now I play the magic card Defusion." he stated as the other spirit stopped and watched as the three dragons were then formed. 

The attack points of the fused magician then rose to 4400.

"I now use the Black Paladin Magician to knock out the rest of your life points!" Yami declared as the Magician attacked one of the Dragons and destroyed it. The Spirit Kaiba was shocked, everything turned back in to the dreay setting on the sea as the spirit was gone and Kaiba was waking up to find his God Card already in Yami's hands as he placed a hand on his Hikari's head and was gone, the card now in her hand.

"What the hell just happened?" Mai demanded as Yugioh slowly opened her eyes as the symbol was still present on her forehead. She then leaned forward with hands braced against the deck, trying to regain her lost breath from the Duel of Destiny.

"The High Priest just lost against the Pharaoh." Marik stated from beside Tea, as he swiped the Millennium Ring that was sticking out of her purse and hid it behind him as she watched everything.

"In a few minutes, Yugi Motou will be dueling Isis Ishtar in the finals." Kaiba announced as everyone still looked shocked.

__

~*^^*~


	28. 17, Yugi vs Isis

__

~*^^*~

****

17. Yugi Vs. Isis

__

Now I've told you this once before 

You can't control me 

If you try to take me down you're gonna break 

Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me 

I'm picking you outa me 

you run away 

I stand alone 

Inside 

So what you don't think that we can see your face 

Resurrected back before the final fallen 

I'm not afraid of fading 

I'm not dying for it 

Everything that I believe is fading 

I stand alone 

Inside 

And now its my time (now its my time) 

It's my time to dream (my time to dream) 

Dream of the sky (dream of the sky) 

Make me believe that this place is invaded 

By the poison in me 

Help me decide if my fire will burn out 

Before you can breathe 

Breathe into me 

I stand alone 

Inside 

~*^^*~

Marik ran in to the room and threw the ring to his Hikari. "Get your fucking ass in gear, it's about to start!" he growled as Malik scrambled and placed the ring on Ryou's chest, a split second later Bakura was in change and cursing everything in sight.

"Tomb Robber, get moving!" Malik growled seizing his wrist and grabbing the disoriented spirit in charge out the door and to the main deck.

History was about to be made!

****

!*^^*!

"It is an honor to be facing you, Yugioh." Isis stated as Yugioh growled.

"This is a Shadow Duel, Ishizu, you lose you'll die." she stated as all listening was shocked. "You win I will give up my claim over Yugi Motou's life and take your place in the Shadow Realms."

"Such a high price." Isis stated with a sadistic smirk as Yugioh shuffled her deck. "I accept."

"Good, you had no other choice."

****

!*^^*!

Isis had the God Card she stole from her brother on the field as Yugioh seemed to be losing her temper. That took a lot considering who you were talking about. She put down a card, face down, in defense mode before revealing her magic card.

This magic card would either make or break the duel, mostly because Isis was above in life points and Yugioh was down in the hundreds. No creatures were on the field as most of both sides cards were in the graveyard. Isis held monster cards as she held mostly magic cards. With the latest draw, everything was starting to come together for the weakening Pharaoh.

Both had went at each other with their favorite cards, strongest creatures, traps, and magic cards. The Shadow Realm was taxing both sides, Yugioh had already fallen to her knees with the destruction of her Dark Magician.

A special magic card- Ultimate Tribute.

Yugioh gave a devious smirk to her opponent as Isis paled as much as a Egyptian could when that look crept across her face. "With this peachy little card I get to use two cards form your graveyard as a tribute." She then picked the two tributes and then brought out the Egyptian God Card- Winged Dragon of Ra. "Now for my last trick, Negate Turn!" she declared as Isis was ready to damn the rather smug looking Yami. "Winged Dragon, attack her life points out!"

She screamed in rage as everything was gone.

"You idiotic Pharaoh! You took her away!" Isis screamed as she went to attack the slightly weak Yugioh.

"I don't think so, sister." Marik stated holding the Millennium Rod with extended blade as she paused. Now all eyes was on the battle that was forming in front of them. Bakura had joined also, kneeling by Yugioh and waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hiro, we got a problem." he stated as her eyes didn't focus. "Wake... UP!" he screamed in her ear as Yugioh jumped and glared at him. He laughed as she glared and gave him the one finger salute. "Come on, Pharaoh, you got your chance to attack."

"I'm going to hurt you..." she growled as Bakura laughed and helped her up.

"Right, love." he stated as Marik snickered.

"Is it me or are they acting weirder then usual?" Tristan asked as Tea was still gawking.

A portal then opened between Isis and Marik, Bakura, and Yugioh as everything was frozen for a second as the four Millennium Item holders disappeared.

****

!*^^*!

The tomb was dark as Isis faced the Yami's of the Items...

"What the HELL is going on!" Yami demanded as Isis flinched. Marik and Bakura were the same way as they glanced around the dark place, shadows keeping everything obscured. The three darker spirits couldn't feel their other halves and the Millennium Items...

Then how the hell were they about without troubles?!

"You and your charges are not in danger." a soft voice as the torches in the chamber flickered to life and casted a glow across the stone tablets, the sarcophagus, and then the three teens that were knocked out and resting on the stone at his feet. "Actually, you are in more danger then they are."

"Why are we here?" Isis demanded as Shadi produced the Millennium Items and placed them in their respective places.

"One person has also abused their power." he stated as the Yami's didn't say a word in fear it was one of them. He pointed to Isis as she screamed and turned to a pile of ashes, Shadi only had motioned to her as the spirits were now frightened. They may have had ancient abilities, but this robed man probably remember more then they did. "As for you three, Guardians of the Millennium Items, your other halves have a choice only they could make."

"What do you mean?" Bakura demanded with narrowed eyes.

"The Chosen One has the God Cards and they yield to her, everything is done for now." he stated as they glared at him. "Now it is the time for them to choose to keep the Millennium Items or not."

Two faces fell at that as one looked confident.

"Then let it be." Yami stated as he nodded to the Ancient Pharaoh.

****

!*^^*!

Ryou was the first awakened as his chocolate eyes flew around the room in fear, before landing on the group as Shadi turned to him. "Holder of the Millennium Ring, come forward." he stated as Ryou did so, weary of the man. He seen Malik and Yugi near him, both still knocked out.

"What is going on?" he asked as the turban manned seemed to almost smile.

"It is your decision, child, to keep the Millennium Ring or to plunge the Spirit back in to darkness." he stated as Ryou plopped down on the stone floor before he could faint in surprise.

[Get rid of him? You gotta be nuts!] he mused as his jaw dropped and Bakura seemed fearful about his choice. [It took a few years to get him to open up, then again it took his enemies lover to get him to laugh and quit abusing me mentally...]

"Are you blooming mad?!" Ryou demanded getting to his feet as all jumped at his outburst. He then ran and tackled his yami the way he learned to do. "It took me this long to get him to trust me, I'll be damned if I'd ruin it!"

"Ryou, did you just say what I think you said?" Bakura asked wrapping his arms around the other boy. "I think we all are rubbing off on you."

"Shut up and kiss me." he growled and attacking the other's lips, successfully taking them both down as the other two looked at them in surprise.

"I think the Tomb Robber isn't giving Ryou any." Malik whispered to Yami as he hit his palm to his forehead and shook his head at that comment.

"And they call **_me_** Hormonal." he muttered as Shadi was still taken back by that.

"Cause you are." Malik stated before turning to the duo. "Hey you two, come up for air!" he shouted as Ryou broke away, leaving a dazing Bakura.

"I think he's in shock." he stated as the two sweat dropped.

****

!*^^*!

"Holder of the Millennium Rod." Shadi stated, after recovering from that shock as Malik was the next to wake up. "As I told your... friend... you have a choice. To damn the Spirit of the Millennium Rod back to darkness or..." he trailed off as Malik was already by his yami with a smirk.

"Finish it and I'll kill you slowly." he stated as Shadi twitched.

Surely they weren't all attacked to their darker halves.

****

!*^^*!

"Holder of the Millennium Puzzle." he stated as the girl sat up and glared at him... obviously someone was not a happy camper. "To keep or to damn?" he asked as she stood up and approached Yami, who was worried about what she would choose.

In that moment he started to recall everything that happened.

Damn it, I have more against me then for me. he cursed mentally as she stood chest to chest with him.

"Yami?" she asked as he glanced down at her.

"Yes, abiou?" he asked as she rose on her tiptoes and pressed a timid kiss to his lips.

"Welcome to the 21st century." she whispered after pulling away as he decided to take his fill.

"Looks like the Hormonal Pharaoh is living up to his nickname!" Bakura stated as they all laughed, causing the two to break away and her to hide a red face in Yami's shoulder.

"I'm going to banish you both to the Shadow Realms for that!" he growled as they laughed harder.

Shadi just watched in amazement at the spectacle going on before him, but then realized something. They were closer then ever and none would give up each other for anything. He brought out the three Millennium Items that belong to the spirits and presented each to the Hikari's of the pair. "It would be unwise of me to break up such a close bond between the six of you that I must give you back these sacred items to guard." he stated as the three groups watched him.

Yugi then hugged him, causing his eyes to widen. "Thank you, Shadi, for understanding." she stated before returning to Yami's side. "Maybe us guarding these will make your life easier."

"It does, and thank you three for mellowing these rough spirits." he stated and produced the Millennium Necklace and approached her, placing the necklace around her neck as Yami tightened his grip around her waist. "You are now the Holders of the Rest of the Items, I am at your service Chosen One." he stated as she blinked in surprise.

"Careful." Yami whispered as she gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled away.

"If I remove the burden of two more Items?" she asked as he looked surprised. "The Scale and the Eye." she asked as he produced them and handed both items to her. She nodded, gratefully, and then approached Malik first. "As a close friend, Malik Ishtar, I ask you to guard the Millennium Eye in place of the sister you have lost."

"That I will." he stated hugging her as she laughed and patted his shoulder and moved on to Ryou.

"And for stealing the Millennium Eye from you guard the Millennium Scales and try not to take over the world this early?" she asked as Ryou accepted it with a smile just as Bakura gave her a reassuring smile.

"No World Domination." he and Marik stated together as she smiled and nodded.

"Instead we will play Risk." Yami stated as they all laughed. "They are probably worried about us now."

"Bet your ass!" Yugi shouted jumping in to his arms, legs around his waist and head on his shoulder. "But you owe me."

"As payment for our favor is a decent home cooked dinner!" Marik stated as she laughed.

"We'll see." she stated as Yami went red. "We got an excuse to make and tracks to cover."

__

~*^^*~


	29. L, Legendary Heroes Part 1

__

~*^^*~

****

L. LEGENDARY HEROES

Part 1- Predicaments

__

I am a vision, I am justice

Never thought that I could love

Living in shadows, faded existence

It was never good enough

Within the darkness, you were the light

That shines away

You're trapped in violence, I can be the man

That saves the day

Someone has changed me, something saved me

Now this is who I am

Although I was blinded, my heart let me find that

Truth makes a better man

I didn't notice that you were right in front of me

A mask of silence, we'll put away so we can see

I'm there for you

No matter what

I'm there for you

Never giving up

I'm there for you

For you

You know it's true

You were there for me

And I'm there for you

For you

~*^^*~

Battle City was finally over!

Well, Battle City had been over for a good two months, but Seto Kaiba wanted answers and he wanted them NOW!

He was interrogating the only person that would tell him everything without lies, so that meant he had Yugi sitting before him in his office looking guilty about the whole thing. The Millennium Puzzle glowed as Yami appeared, to Kaiba's surprise.

The spirit, the image of the man that was on the stone tablet.

"Who are you?" he demanded as Yugioh sighed.

"This is Yami, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and the Ancient Pharaoh of Egypt that played the Shadow Games- now called Duel Monsters as you recall." she stated as yami nodded to him. "I had a reason for keeping this secret, Seto, just like you kept your relationship with Mokuba hidden from the three of us. The fear of rejection." He sat in surprise as she reached out and intertwined her fingers with the other boys, who in turn gave her a smile.

"Shall I tell him everything?" Yami asked as she nodded. "Well, Seto Kaiba, this is going to sound a little ridiculous..."

"We are beyond that, Yani." Kaiba stated as Yami flinched.

"Yami."

"Yani."

"Ya-mi."

"Ya-ni."

"Y-A-M-I."

Yugi slapped her forehead with her free hand and sat back to stare at the ceiling. This was going to be a loonnng morning...

****

!*^^*!

About two hours later, Kaiba had gotten over a dropped jaw and a shocked look before he started believing the spirit. Yami finished his tale as he was silent for a few moments. "So your saying in my past life I was a High Priest of Egypt that could summon dragons?" he asked as the spirit nodded. "What the hell happened to my abilities then?"

Yami sweat dropped as he glanced at Yugi, who was still staring at the ceiling.

Seven million, eight hundred sixty-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine... her mental litany trailed off as he paused in his answering to tap her forehead. Seven million...

"Time compensated and gave you the ideas for the holographic machines, where as I've been trapped in the Puzzle and darkness for five millennia." Yami replied as Kaiba seen the way he looked at his friend, the one that was as close as a sister.

"You hurt her in any way, ANY WAY, I will tear that puzzle apart and make sure your trapped for the rest of eternity." he stated as Yami nodded in understanding.

Oh Yugi...

...seventy-four...

"GI'Z'MO!" Kaiba all but screamed as she jumped about three feet in the air and glared at him.

"Are you two done flirting yet? I'd like to continue my counting of the patterns in the ceiling." she stated as both twitched.

"Been nice if you were paying attention." Yami stated as she glared, resisting the urge to embarrass the Pharaoh without the two other yami's about to enjoy it.

Then that wouldn't be fun!

"Just you wait, payback is better then anything else." she stated as he rolled his eyes. "Remember, I got some good pictures that two people would love to see." He glared as Kaiba raised an eyebrow and she pulled her hand from his and proceeded to dig through her ever trusty purse. "From your birthday." she stated hanging the bunch to him.

After ten minutes of blushing and laughter, he accepted the explanations and trusted why she never told him any of this.

"Hey Kaiba, if you ever need anything we will always stand by you." Yami stated as he disappeared back into the Puzzle leaving a smiling Yugi.

"Always, don't hesitate to ask and we won't hesitate to help." she stated as Seto smiled.

"If Yami gives you any troubles, tell me." he stated with a devious glint in his dark blue eyes.

"Believe me, you'll be one of the three that will know it." she stated, saluted him with laughter, and left.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have another visitor."

****

!*^^*!

Noa Kaiba, a near look alike of Seto Kaiba only in slightly different clothing that could have passed for a Chinese style, was walking up to Kaiba's office when he ran in to a girl with tri-colored hair. She smiled at him as color crept in to his cheeks, she giggled on her way past and was already heading towards the elevator.

"Hey!" she called out as he faced her. "Your cute when you blush!" she stated as he turned red as a dazzling smile was on her face. The bell dinged as she got on and waved good-bye to him.

Not only would Seto be shocked, Noa would blush everytime he seen or thought about that tri-colored haired girl.

More important matters were at hand after she was gone. He had a company to take over, a CEO to imprison, and a few other things to do...

Now the fun would start.

****

!*^^*!

It was now one full day since Noa showed up in Seto Kaiba's office and one full day since Seto updated his virtual reality game and decided to test it. Then again it also had been one full day after Noa took over the company and trapped his brother in the game.

One main person could be turned to for help.

Mokuba was running through the rain slicked sidewalks of Domino City in search of a game shop, the one he always visited with his brother and his close friend. He found it among the pouring rain and fumbled with the doorknob before throwing open the door and stumbling in and slamming the door.

"Mokuba?" the gentle voice of the elder Motou stated in surprise before be found himself rushed up a set of steps.

"Help." he whispered.

****

!*^^*!

"I hate you!" shouted Marik as he was skipped by Yami, again. He had half the deck in his hand as the rest looked ready to go out. Then Yugi and Malik hit a bunch of reverses for him as he smirked and hit Yami with all the draw two's and skips he could find.

They were laughing it up and munching on chips when Grandpa came up the steps with a soaked looking Mokuba.

"I got the towels!" Ryou declared as he shot from the game.

"I'll put the tea on!"

"Tea on?"

"The beverage you, jackass!" she shouted as Grandpa shouted a replay and she yipped. Apparently he couldn't see the yami's that sat with Malik. Ryou came out with the towels and a blanket as they wrapped Mokuba up and Yugi came in with the teapot and some glasses.

"So, Mokuba, what happened? Why did you run here from KaibaCorp?" Grandpa asked as the other two sat down across from him with Marik in the middle, and mocking the conversation.

"Something happened to my big brother." Mokuba stated as the three went from laughing to serious.

When they were serious, something was seriously wrong.

And it was.

Mokuba's tale was finished a few minutes later with the disappearance of Grandpa downstairs and the declaration of, "Let's go save Kaiba and kick some ass!" from Marik and a slap upside the head from Yugioh.

"Watch your mouth!" she stated as he glared, sticking his tongue out as she returned it.

"Let's go save Kaiba!" Bakura stated as the rest agreed and went to gather up their raincoats and umbrellas.

They had a friend to save!

****

!*^^*!

Seto Kaiba glared at the Whitty Phantom and wished he'd just drop off the face of the game. His clothing had changed, giving him the armor of a white dragon with blue accents, symbolizing his favorite card- the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Poor Kaiba, all dressed up with no where to go." the Phantom laughed as he twitched.

"Just because your name is Whitty Phantom doesn't mean your as witty as you think." he stated as the tuxedo dressed creature twitched. "Also you may have rewritten my program, but there is no way in hell that I am going to be stuck in here."

"Oh? The guards probably already have your brother."

"Someone that worries about me even more." he replied as the Phantom was now confused. /Thank whoever up there that likes me that I didn't program to much real life in with the update./ he mused as the Phantom disappeared with an annoying laugh left to echo. "When I get out of here I am trading you for a card in Yugioh's deck!"

/Maybe Marik, he seems better./

****

!*^^*!

Kaiba Land was nearly abandoned as the quartet met up with Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, and Tristan Taylor. Mokuba glared at them and lead the group towards the back of the building and past some yellow tape, restricted noted doors, and in to the back.

The room had purple pods circled about as the main console sat to the side.

"We're going in after him, then." Bakura stated as the Eye of Ra appeared on his forehead, hidden by his bangs, as the same thing happened to Marik and Yugioh.

"Where's Mai?" Joey demanded as Mokuba was now confused.

"Add another one to the list, you three stay here and we will go in to the game and find them." Mokuba stated placing his deck in one of the holders and getting in the pod as the other three followed.

"Beam us up, Scotty, there's no intelligent life down here." Yugioh stated as they all laughed.

"We are KaibaCorp. Resistance is futile." Bakura added as many were confused.

"No more American TV for you two!" Marik shouted as they laughed.

"You idiots!" Joey shouted as they glared.

"Your spreading the virus." they snapped in unison as everything was activated.

****

!*^^*!

"Anybody else feel over-dressed?" Mokuba asked adjusting his blue and white robes with dragons on them- the second Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I feel fine." Bakura stated, his attire as the Change of Heart was decent as Marik wore the armor of the Winged Dragon of Ra. The group got a good laugh as Yugioh stood in the Dark Magician's purple and red attire with the hat sliding down into her eyes as she clutched the staff in one hand as the duel disk was attached to the other.

"Could have been worse, Dark Magician Girl." Marik snickered as she glared and bonked him over the head with the staff.

"Yes! I got a weapon!" she declared as the other three sweat dropped.

It was going to be a **_LLLOONNNGGG_** game trial.

The forest was dark and they were going through to defeat creatures to find Kaiba and Mai.

****

!*^^*!


	30. M, Legendary Heroes Part 2

Thanks everyone! There will be the small sequel to this... choose a show!

* Harry Potter

*Sailor Moon

*Some Vampire Series

*Other (put your own here)

~*^^*~

****

M. LEGENDARY HEROES

Part 2- Let's Tease Mokuba

"Raigenki!" Mokuba shouted producing his card as the graveyard inhabitants were gone. He was then scooped up by Yugioh the Dark Magician.

"Sorry, deary, but best to keep moving." she stated as she came up behind Bakura the Change of Heart and Malik the God Dragon.

"How's the armor?" Bakura asked as Marik and Yugioh hissed at him.

****

!*^^*!

After a time of running through the forest the quartet came to a village... on the edge of a hot desert. Bakura gave up control to Ryou, who was dressed totally in white, as Marik gave up to Malik, armor the same, and Yami did the same to Yugi...

Who was grumbling every curse she could think of and bashing the other two in the head.

She was now clad in a short skirt, low cut top, hair down, and all colors were black and red. Yugioh (aka Yami influence) was the Dark Magician, Yugi herself was his apprentice. "Nice legs." Malik stated as she bashed him in the head again.

I might have to buy you an outfit like this. Yami purred as she twitched.

Damn you Hormonal Pharaoh from the Bane of Sanity!

"Well, let's split up and find out some information and meet back here..." Mokuba trailed off as the three had already wondered off to do so. "Never mind, do what you wish."

/Why me?/ Mokuba thought in despair and sulked off to talk to a bunch of the younger children.

****

!*^^*!

Kaiba was going to get hit many a times when she found him. Yugi had found the Dark Magician Girl's staff to short to whap the men over the head with when they asked her things. Yami was getting a kick out of it, which put him on the black list with the numerous death threats.

"Yugi! Over here!" Mokuba shouted as she sprinted towards the fountain, resisting the urge to attack the men that were leering.

Yami, I will not go through with this! she screamed at the snickering Yami, before he realized why she was mad.

Neither will I. he growled as she met up with the group, still in the girl's attire.

"We found away to cross the desert and a old woman that said that he was being held across the desert." Ryou stated as she crossed her arms, not liking that amused look in the two sets of eyes and the confusion on Mokuba's face.

"Why do I have the feeling to run again?" she muttered as Malik draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Cause you gotta duel against Madame Butterfly the Harpy, the Champion of this town, to get the card we need because we are poor as dirt." Malik stated as she twitched, which caused him to seize hold of her staff wielding hand. "Relax."

"**_WHAT?!_** In **_THIS?_**" she demanded as they laughed and nodded. "This bites! Someone above must really hate my life."

"Not really, she expects a man..." Ryou added as Yugi snickered. "Not a cross dresser."

"I'll get you, Ryou, for that comment." she growled as they trugged off to go register.

****

!*^^*!

Noa was watching the screen that showed clips from those playing.

He seen Madame Butterfly waiting for a challenge, Change of Heart and the Winged Dragon of Ra arguing with the Dark Magician Girl...

/She looks familiar./ he mused as she hit the Winged Dragon of Ra, causing the other two to laugh.

Two?

The Blue Eyes White Dragon, well the second one.

/So Mokuba escaped and got help./ he mused putting his feet up on the desk and leaned back, falling out of the chair in the process. "Damn chair." he hissed, it was only the tenth time he did that and the floor was becoming a quick friend.

/At least Seto is still stuck in the game and by tomorrow everything of his will be mine./ he stated brushing himself off.

****

!*^^*!

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Yugi muttered smoothing out the wrinkle in her long robe as the long green staff felt good in her hands. A blunt object to hurt the other ones with, she was tickled at that moment with slightly demented laughter.

So Yugi was slightly mad and ready to hurt her companions, but the duel would take that out of her and save them from pain. "Now presenting for everyone's viewing pleasure, the Magician of Dark Arts vs. our champion Madame Butterfly the Harpy!" the announcer stated as the crowd either booed or went wild.

Okay, Yami love the Hormonal Pharaoh, we have wings to clip. she stated as he was now confused with her mood swings. No skirt, I'm happy.

Oh. he stated, still weary of that.

Any ways, if I didn't have these mood swings you'd live a dull life.

...

Men carrying a beautifully dressed Harpy Lady with blonde hair on a golden platform with her face hidden by a butterfly mask. The pointed purple hat with a transparent black cloth covered her face, but she would still see. "How sweet, a man came to try and defeat me." she stated with a laugh before hopping from her throne and standing before Yugi. "I hope you know no gentlemen strikes a lady."

Who said anything about a gentlemen? Yugi asked as Yami was laughing up a storm, causing her to let out a snicker.

"Whatever you say." Yugi stated in a deep voice as Butterfly attacked, missing her, and then attacked again, this time getting nailed in the knees with a staff as the Magician of Dark Arts was already on the move.

"You slip of a man!" Butterfly shouted pulling out her Rose Whip and cracking it. Yugi was quick in dodging, seeing the cards and duel disk wouldn't help her in this. "I'll get you for that!"

"Like hell!" she shouted with a laugh and twirled the staff and brought everything over her head to show the Dark Magician Girl with no helmet wielding the Dark Magician's staff.

"Yugi?" Madame Butterfly asked in surprise as she removed her mask.

"Mai?" she asked with a smirk. "You just made everything slightly easier."

With the pause in fighting no one was happy.

"We need the Negatori Card and I'll explain everything you need to know." Yugi stated as Mai smirked and cracked her whip towards the place where the card was being held by the announcer.

Then they all ran like a bat out of hell out of the arena and towards the desert.

****

!*^^*!

The group was on the birds and running a cross the desert as Mai was in the lead with Yugi. "Nice outfit, no one will belief me." she stated as Yugi glared.

"Good." Yugi muttered as Mai laughed.

"Why are you here?"

"Save you and Kaiba, Mokuba asked us and we refused to give up for him." Ryou added as she nodded. The earth started to quake as the birds stopped as Giant Stone Warrior stood in front of them.

"Mirror Force!" Mai shouted after drawing her card as the creature's attack was mirrored back at it, destroying it. "Ha!" she declared as they all sweat dropped.

"Nice one Mai." Mokuba stated as they continued their journey.

About a good fifteen minutes later, and three Duel Monsters...

"There it is! There is the place!" Mokuba called out streaking ahead as the rest coughed from the dust.

"Excited little bugger isn't he?" Marik asked as the rest were recovering.

****

!*^^*!

The birds disappeared as the rest caught up with Mokuba in the beginning of the labyrinth. "You have 13 hours to finish my labyrinth, or else your baby brother becomes mine forever." Yugi muttered as Mai laughed and the others twitched.

"David Bowie in tights." she stated as both were laughing. "Didn't know you seen it."

"Maybe after this a Girl's Night In with the movies and such." Yugi stated as Mai agreed.

"Shopping by day, movies by night." she stated as the boys sweat dropped, that didn't sound good.

"Sounds fun." Yugi stated as they started to move through the labyrinth, until the 'Cleaners' (can't remember the name of the card) appeared.

"We're gonna die!" Ryou shouted as they ran and ended up in a dead end with three near them. Yugi drew a card and smirked.

"Magical Hats!" she declared as a hat covered them and then spread out throughout the whole labyrinth.

"Nice save." Mokuba stated as they started to move, the hat disappearing when their attackers chose one. After the hat was gone a fairy fly to them and was looking pleased to see them.

"Who are you?" a cultured voice stated as a female looking Mokuba stood.

This ought to be great.

****

!*^^*!

Mokuba was glaring at the trio that was trying to hide their laughter. He knew they knew of his relationship with his brother and they found this hilarious. Mai Valentine was watching them lean on each other trying to hide their mirth. "Just do it." he growled as Ryou was the first to roar out his laughter and fall to the ground as Malik recovered and Yugi was down to snickering.

"Sorry." Yugi gasped as he looked ready to hit her. "Just brought up a interesting thing to ask Kaiba when we find him."

"Don't even..." Mokuba stated as she started to giggle again, Mai giving her a confused look as Yugi returned it with one that said 'Ask Me Later'. The blonde looked pleased to get some dirt on Kaiba, even with the quick sand they were in.

"What's so funny, if I may ask?" Adina asked, looking rather innocent as Mokuba glared at the Millennium Item Holders and dared them to say something. Dared them. She looked them over and seen the golden items, paused and then her eyes widened. "Your the Chosen Three!"

Now the three sobered up and turned to look at her with a serious glint in their eyes. Adina eeped and shivered, Bakura being the first to speak up. "How do you know of these items?" he demanded, apparently Bakura has been a bad influence for the shy boy.

"It's a legend that was told when my generation was young, but there is no time to tell that." she stated urgently as the green fairy (not Moulin Rouge, people, the innocent one that doesn't advertise booze) settled on Yugi's head, with a laugh. "Looks like Puck likes you." Adina giggled as they all followed her towards the end of the Dark Labyrinth.

"So, Adina," Malik stated casting Mokuba an amused look, "what's going on? Why couldn't you just walk out?" A roar and crash was then heard as they all fell back from the crashes shock wave.

"The sky is falling!" Yugi declared in a daze as Mai recovered first, looking at Bakura who was rubbing a lump on his head from something striking him as Marik was snickering. Mokuba glared at the group as they came in view of the end...

"Shut up, Ducky Lucky!" Malik growled whapping her in the head.

Only one teeny weenie problem that stood a good few stories high with three powerful parts.

"Holy shit!" echoed four voices as Mokuba and Adina glared at them.

"Gate Guardian?!" Mai added in horror. "We can't destroy THAT thing."

"I think I can." Bakura stated drawing a card as all glanced at him.

"Did you draw we all hope you drew?" Yugioh asked getting up as Marik laughed and Bakura nodded, Mai was slightly confused as question marks were above Adina's head.

"Draw what?" Adina asked as Mokuba's eyes lit up with knowledge.

"Obelisk the Tormentor!" he stated as the Egyptian God Card glowed as The Tormentor appeared for battle. Adina was gawking, because when Gate Guardian attacked the card it just blasted it once and the powerful Guardian was gone.

Dust.

"That was AMAZING!" she stated and hugged Bakura, who was now bright red in embarrassment. "Thank you."

"Careful Mokuba, looks like she's cheating on someone." Yugioh whispered to Mokuba as he glared and turned and socked her in the side, causing her to laugh. "Come on, kid, we gotta go find Kaiba."

"You can let me go now." Bakura stated as the Princess wouldn't let him go.

"Got a girlfriend, Bakura?" Mai asked as he glared at her, Marik was laughing and received a darker glare.

"Princess!" voices echoed as a mob approached them. Bakura let out a defeated groan as she released him, which he promptly used to hop on Marik's back- causing the Egyptian blonde to ack and sag under the added weight.

"Payback's a bitch." he muttered as Marik stumbled under the other boy's weight.

"Your alright!" an elderly woman stated hugging the Mokuba look alike as the rest watched. People stared at the weird group that helped her, then they all gathered around them chattering and thanking them.

__

~*^^*~


	31. N, Legendary Heroes Part 3

Spell-check is evil and grammar is a whole other ball game.

~*^^*~

****

N. LEGENDARY HEROES

Part 3- The Chosen Ones Flip

__

When I'm counting up my demons,

Saw there was one for every day,

With the good ones on my shoulder,

I drove the other ones away,

So, if you ever feel neglected,

If you think all is lost,

I'll be counting up my demons,

Hoping that everything's not lost,

When you thought that it was over,

You could feel it all around,

Everybody's out to get you,

Don't you let it drag you down,

Cos if you ever feel neglected,

If you think that all is lost,

I'll be counting up my demons,

Hoping everything's not lost,

If you ever feel neglected,

If you think all is lost,

I'll be counting up my demons,

Hoping everything's not lost

__

~*^^*~

The traveling from the caverns to a beautiful city by carriage had the city dwellers gawking and pointing out varying things on interest. "You really know how to travel in style, Princess." Mai stated looking around the well furnished carriage as Mokuba was sitting by Adina deep in conversation. Marik and Bakura were at the windows enjoying the prospect of a new place to cause trouble as Yugioh sat beside Mai.

"So, have you heard anything of an outsider named Seto?" she asked as Mokuba was silent and Adina shocked.

"There are two kingdoms, mine and another." she stated with a sigh. "The other kingdom has already put up a sacrifice, we have yet to put ours up." Adina now seemed sad about that.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Marik stated, cutting Mai off. "Back up the medieval train car."

"Sacrifice?" the blonde girl squeaked out in surprise, that was never a good thing for newcomers. She was getting slightly paranoid with that phrase... but the other three seemed to not care as Mokuba was shocked.

"The other kingdom has already put up a sacrifice to the Mythic Dragon, a stranger that no one has heard of." she stated as all fell silent and turned or stared at her. Urging the Princess to go on. "Our kingdom hasn't chosen a sacrifice yet, so I was going to go and save my kingdom from trouble."

Now there was dead silence with wide eyes.

"Adina, we will try our damnedest to save you from being killed or from this ritual continuing." Yugioh stated seriously as a few were shocked, but agreed as the Princess nodded. "And no flirting, Mokuba, or else someone will be jealous when they find out." she chided with a smirk as he growled and charged from one side to the other and plopped down in her lap.

****

!*^^*!

"The floating castle is where the Witty Phantom is holding your brother, who is awaiting to be sacrificed to the Mythic Dragon." Adina stated as they sat down to eat before retiring for the night. "Tomorrow morning you will be attired in the best of our kingdom."

Attire?

"Are you crazy?" Malik demanded as Adina jumped as Yugi glared at him.

"Only for her," she stated pointing to Mai who looked smug. "Your four are already set."

"You two go ahead, we need to talk." Malik stated as Mokuba snuck off with the two. When the doors shut. "How?"

"We'll have to find away." Ryou stated as Yugi was silent.

"Adina is about to get the third degree interrogation that would make a old Spanish Inquisitor proud." she stated as they all agreed. Before they were killed in the game, they wanted to know what the hell they were facing and Adina would not avoid that.

****

!*^^*!

The next morning the Inquisition took over as Adina answered everything and satisfied the group. A really boring thing, you see, no torture devices to make it worth noting beyond that. "No card can get up there, so how do we--" Ryou asked as Adina and Mokuba stood by them outside.

The sky darkened as the castle was in view, with it's small army. "Holy heck!" Mai shouted as they seen the flying creatures.

"Never seen that many Duel Monsters in one place." Yugioh stated pulling a card and smirking, but something grazed her hand as the card fluttered to the stone floor and a scratch was visible on the back of her hand. She growled, as did Yami, and glared at the Armed Ninja. "You." she growled raising her staff and pointing it at him as he was gone.

"Adina!" Bakura shouted as the princess was taken up in a net.

"Durame's Dark Witch!" Mai shouted as she destroyed the creature, the net was dropping, but then caught by another.

"Change of Heart!" Bakura shouted as the creature then turned towards him and got killed by his own. Adina was then taken out of reach as Yugi grabbed her card.

"DARK HOLE!" she screamed as all disappeared but the one carrying Adina. "Damn it!" she cursed as Mokuba let out a startled cry.

"Oh no!" he stated as they turned towards him.

"Oh hell." Malik stated as they stared at her, seeing the rather delicate difference. "Now they have BOTH of the Kaiba Brothers." he groaned before Marik started to get mad. The other two were already there as they stood facing each other.

Then three golden powers flared up, sending a wave of power in a circle causing the poor disguised Princess to let out a yipe. The circle then formed in to a pentagram with the same writing that was behind the Dark Magician. Princess Adina watched as their attire changed again, this time white and Egyptian like.

Yugioh had a long skirt with slits to her waist, gold chains around her waist and the bikini top with the same rings around her uppers arms, neck, wrists, and ankles with the Eye of Ra crown resting on her forehead. Both Bakura and Marik white harem pants with the same gold ornaments, only the crown for Bakura had the symbol of the Bandits Seven Tools and Marik's had the Swords of Revealing Light on it. "You ARE the Chosen Ones!" Adina squealed as they were shocked.

Mai stood with her jaw slack as they opened their eyes and gawked at one another. "If I wasn't taken, Yugi, you wouldn't be standing there for long." Marik stated as she glared and adjusted the puzzle that w as around her neck.

"Halloween." she stated as they smirked and nodded. 

"Now, was there anything ELSE in your legend that can help us?" Mai asked as Adina nodded, staring at Bakura.

"I'm taken, Princess." he stated as she pouted.

"A strange flying machine that carried a man from the castle." she stated as Marik was scanning the landscape, before his eyes rested on the symbol of a bird in the ground.

"Is this a sign from above or what?" he asked as Yugioh joined him followed by the others.

"It must have been uncovered when the hole formed to take out the masses." the Nurse stated as there was a glance between them.

"Come on! We have a Flying Machine to uncover!" Yugioh stated taking off in a run as the others followed, wondering if the Pharaoh/Yugi had finally lost her marbles.

****

!*^^*!

"Okay, oh wise Chosen One," Mai stated sarcastically as all stood in the center of the symbol.

"How in Ra's name are we supposed to get this machine?" Bakura added as Yugioh drew a card.

"By chance!" she declared showing them Time Wizard. "Time Wizard, Time Magic!"

The duel monster appeared as it's staff proceeded to move, deciding weather to kill or to help. The group was hoping he was in a helping mood.

Death...

Time Machine!!!

The earth then started to move as the city around the machine rebuilt itself. They all gawked at the beautiful city that formed around them, but fell on their asses when the ground came up under their feet. Yipes and small shrieks echoed as something rose from the ground around them.

Cheering went up as each slowly stood up to look around the bird shaped craft that was rising in to the air as Bakura choose to pilot the craft to the castle. "Oh Ra! Let one maniac drive or the other... **_BRACE YOURSELVES!_**" Yugioh shouted as her, Bakura, and Mai grabbed the railing and waved good-bye to cover for the fact that Marik put the transport device in full throttle and up.

"Captain! We got company!" Marik shouted leveling the thing out so the other three could stand, while flipping him a few interesting gestures.

"Harpy Lady!"

"Dark Magician!"

"Harpy's Brother!" So Bakura had a Harpy card!

/Note, hit him up for one./ Mai mused as they all demanded them to attack, Marik staying out of the fight and keeping them on course. As the creatures attack the force after them the machine broke the barrier- or the tail did at least.

"We are under attack!" Bakura declared as the machine trembled with an attack.

"No shit Sherlock!" Yugioh and Mai snapped as he looked surprised.

A moment later...

"**_ABANDON SHIP!_**" was the declaration as they all jumped from the flying machine and on to the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, each looking frazzled. Then the Dark Magician glanced their way as the Harpy Lady carried him upwards with Harpy's Brother followed with Mai in hand- who had hearts in her eyes as the other three laughed.

****

!*^^*!

Mokuba let out a cry as he was thrown to the ground, still in the dress he borrowed from Adina. "Well, well... looks like the next sacrifice is none other then the other Kaiba Brother!" the Witty Phantom laughed as Mokuba glared and blew him a raspberry, Seto rolled his eyes at his brother/lovers antics and watched him throw the dress off to show his borrowed armor.

"Flame Swordsman!" Mokuba shouted drawing his card as the Duel Monster appeared, causing the Phantom to drop his hat. "Kill the Phantoms wit and free my brother." he declared as the creature took out the Witty Phantom with a swipe and then freed the armored Seto Kaiba who smirked.

"Now destroy the Dragon Capture Jar and let's go." Kaiba stated as Mokuba did so.

"Yugi and crew are here." he stated as they ran from the room.

"The Trio." he muttered with a laugh, thanking the dragons he loved that she held up their end of the bargain.

****

!*^^*!

After playing Exterminator and peeling Mai from Harpy's Brother, the quartet ran in to Kaiba and Mokuba. They each got a kick out of the garb as all three looked ready to slap him. "Video Games are a pain in the ass." Marik stated as they agreed.

"Let's high tail it." Bakura added in as the castle faded away in to a place that resembled the inside of a computer.

"Anybody else feel screwed?" Mai asked as a chorus of "Yes" went up from the collective.

"Nice dragon engraved floor." Mokuba stated as all looked down.

"Damn it."

"To go with the delightful reprogramming of your old directors, that seal prevents you from summoning anything else but Dragons." a voice stated as all gained their pissed look, the one that said 'If I find you your deader then a corpse.'

"Your ass is grass when we find you!" Yugioh shouted as the others snickered.

"Sorry, my scantly clad warrioress..." he stated as she twitched.

"Say that again and you'll have three people out for blood." Bakura stated with a growl as the Eye of Ra was visible on all three foreheads of the Millennium Item Holders.

"Mythic Dragon!" he declared as the nine or less headed dragon sat before them.

"Harpy's Pet Dragon!" Mai stated as the chained red dragon appeared in front of her.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba stated, cutting through the red tape with four cards.

"Curse of Dragon!" Bakura declared as Marik and Yugioh smirked.

"Winged Dragon of Ra!" Marik declared as the God appeared, causing Noah Kaiba to suck in a breath of surprise. "Who yeah! Top that you pain in the ass!"

"Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yugioh stated as the second god appeared. "Pose for the cameras!" she stated as they all flicked him off, but the marveling Mokuba.

****

!*^^*!

Mai was gone with a attack as Mokuba was next with Bakura, causing all three to be rather pissed. Yugioh joined a fourth dragon to the Ultimate Dragon as Kaiba nodded in agreement. "Combine attack." Marik growled as the two God Summoners raised her hands up and drew ten cards each- ten thousand attack points to their Egyptian God Cards.

"NOW!" Kaiba shouted as the three dragons attacked, causing the Mythic Dragon to be destroyed on the over kill of the three pissed teenagers.

"Take that to your grave, YOU ASS!" all three shouted as they let out a cheer of triumph.

"Humph." was all they got before finding themselves back in the city facing Adina.

The people of the city were cheering as they stood facing her. "You did it!" she stated happily as they looked rather crestfallen. "But your friends have not died in vain."

"Then how the hell do we get them back?" Marik demanded as Yugioh restrained him, Kaiba gave a nod as Adina gulped. They were hostile and all could tell that from the way they seemed to look at her. She clasped her hands together and began to float, her form turning in to that of the Mystical Elf.

As they stared at her she started chanting.

In a glow of gold Mai, Bakura, and Mokuba appeared by them. The three looked rather confused, but it didn't last before two of the three were tackled in a hug. Another words it was an interesting picture to see the Ice Prince and Princess hugging two people with the Wanna-be Pharaoh.

"Thanks, Princess!" Mai shouted as they all agreed and headed towards the exit portal.

They had some ass to kick once they ran there.

****

!*^^*!

Noa Kaiba must have been slow on finding out he lost, because about forty minutes later he found himself facing his twin brother and the crew that stood by the door that looked like they could cause a hell of a lot of damage. "Brute Squad?" he asked as they each looked ready to kill him.

"No, Psychotic Trio. Mess with Mokuba and I you mess with them also." he stated as Noa frowned. "Do you three want to take care of him? I just got shackled up with the Witty Phantom."

"We can?" one asked with a evil cackle as Noa paled.

We all know with one it probably was...

__

~*^^*~


	32. O, Speical!: Yugi's Camera Part 2

__

~*^^*~

****

O. _SPECIAL! _YUGI'S CAMERA: PART II

__

Celtic Guardian Princess's request... *edges away from Evil Dancin' Kirbies*

Malik chasing Yami around with his Chemistry book, Yami holding the Millennium Rod.

Bakura and Marik holding balloons of things while grinning.

Shaving cream covered Grandpa Motou and Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba attacking camera holder, looking menacing.

Picture of Malik flinging pencil at Isis's back.

Askew picture of Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Yugi, and Seto in dueling clothes.

Marik with pink streaked hair, Yugi and Bakura covered in pink dye.

Ryou and Mokuba painting on Yami's face with black nail polish.

Mai Valentine punching a Rare Hunter.

Rex Raptor trying to strangle Joey, Tristan trying to pry them apart- note black eye.

Malik flipping Tea off, her huffing in background.

Malik/Marik threatening the clown with the Rod as Solomon was looking about.

Passed out Solomon, Mokuba looking confused, Ryou with head bowed.

[Adventures of the Psychotic Trio]

Buried Bakura as the three Hikari's sat on his back with Yami and Marik fighting in the background.

Shadi standing with the Holders, Holders pinching his cheeks or giving him rabbit ears.

Picture of the group on one bed, rather interesting. ~_^

Bakura rallying the 'World Domination' troops with Kaiba and Yami frowning teens giving a thumbs down.

Formal picture of Kaiba, Yugi and Yami- looks like a Mafia photo.

Malik peeking out from under the bed.

Marik hogging the pizza, putting peppers on a few slices.

Yami choking on pepper spiced pieces.

Ryou, Seto, Yugi, Bakura, and Yami in a dog pile on said yami.

Malik finishing off the Dr. Pepper, in background Bakura holding his famous bottle of Rum with a grin.

Pegasus with arms around as weary Kaiba and Yugi, who looked ready to bolt.

__

~*^^*~


	33. P, Wild Cards and Black Dice Part 1

__

A friend, itooshiichan, would have killed me via computer if I didn't continue this series. She also helped me grow this idea and weed out parts of it. So with this idea these next three parts ( I believe three parts) are dedicated to her. The main characters in the other parts won't be focused on here, it is focused on Serenity Wheeler and...

What color are her eyes?

~*^^*~

****

P. WILD CARDS AND BLACK DICE

Part 1- Meetings and Means

__

... I feel like I'm being followed...

It was a voice that sounded like my own. A calling

that was stronger than instinct. A voice that

sounded like a million bolts of lightning running

through my bloodstream you try to fight it.

There are times I can't sleep. 

Times I wonder what would happen if I just walked away from it all.

But I don't and probably never will. 

And that is the reason it chose me. 

Two beings equally strong... a powerful alliance but also, 

the potential to be worst enemies. But I don't walk away.

...I hit another wall, another wall ahead...

~*^^*~

[_"Are you **SUICIDAL?!**" roared a brown haired, bordering red hair, young woman as she faced off against a teen with wild black hair and equally wild green eyes. Her blackish blue eyes were narrowed in anger and accusation as he laughed. "Just because your apprenticed to that **THIEF** doesn't mean you have to follow through with this suicidal plan!"_

"Lyrel, Kurage wouldn't steer me wrong..." the boy stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared, causing him to get a bit nervous. A mad woman is never good... for a man that is. That always meant someone was going to get injured or worse...

"Kurage is a wanted Tomb Robber, Igoto. He'll do anything to get gold, riches, and power... no matter what the costs." she stated grabbing his shoulders before moving her hands up to cup his cheek with a worried expression on her face. "By Bastet, can't you just stay here and not go through with this idiotic plan?"

"Is an Amazon showing compassion for a man?" he mocked as she pushed him back, releasing his face and letting him fall back.

"Remind me why I bother." she muttered and went off, leaving poor Igoto to lay on the ground in a slight daze.]

Serenity Wheeler snapped awake, sitting up as she did to look around her neat little room in the apartment she shared with her mother. Her brother was Joey Wheeler, who had a friend named Tristan Taylor that had a crush on her. She stretched and glanced out the window to see a rather nice day ahead. "Serenity! Get up!" her mother shouted from the kitchen of the apartment as she smiled. "Come and get some breakfast before you head off to that Tournament..."

"Oh no!" she stated jumping out of bed and running to her closet to find something to wear.

She had met up with 'Ice Princess Yugi Motou' on a few occasions when her brother wasn't in overprotective 'should-be father instead of brother' mode. She couldn't figure out why her brother didn't like her much, but then again she couldn't figure out why he hated the people he did.

She had met up with Yugi a few times, which proved to be interesting for what she was about to get involved in...

[_'Hello, Turtle Game Shop. Yugi Motou speaking, what can I do for you?' was the familiar bored voice of the teen that helped save her eye sight._

"Hi, Yugi. This is Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister." she stated, rather nervously as the other end of the phone was silent for a few seconds.

'The one that was in the hospital?'

"Yes, that Serenity." she stated with a slight laugh. "I was calling to ask you a favor, if you wouldn't mind..."

'Depends what the favor is, Serenity, what'cha need that the Ice Princess can do?'

"Can you teach me how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

'...'

"Please?" she asked sweetly as a defeated sigh was then heard.

'Alright, meet me at the Turtle Game Shop in an hour and I'll teach ya'.']

That was how it started. A simple phone call had started the small friendship between the two girls.

"Mom! Where's my black vest with the moon and star symbol?" she called out, pulling on a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt. She was buttoning it up when she emerged from her closet, pulling a pair of socks from the clean clothes sitting on her dresser.

The flashbacks she was having was amusing, considering the other one was after Yugi's teachings and after beating both Malik and Bakura in a match. She let out a laugh as she pulled her socks on, realizing another thing. 'Damn buttons!' she mentally cursed, re buttoning her shirt on her way to her vanity to brush her hair.

[_"I can't believe it!" Malik stated as he fell off of the bed, falling on poor Ryou who was playing solitaire as he waited for their hostess to return with snacks and drinks. He let out a squeak as Malik landed on his back, looking like a fish out of water as Serenity laughed out loud. Yugi entered with drinks, she seen the odd picture and walked over to look at the field._

"Congratulations Serenity, I think you got a good handle on this game." Yugi stated as Serenity smiled at her and took a drink and cookie from the tray she was carrying.

"Oww, I didn't do this when she beat me." Ryou grumbled rolling so Malik hit the ground with a thud. "Baka sore loser." he grumbled standing up to get some food and drink from the tray.

"By the way, Happy Birthday." Yugi stated pulling a wrapped package from her bookcase and handing it to her. "Open it when you get home, that way the suspense kills you."]

She grabbed her purse on the way out of her room and into the main room of the apartment, greeting her mother with a kiss on the cheek as she grabbed the black vest speckled with small star shaped sequins with a crescent moon on the right side. She sat down and pulled her shoes on as her mother giggled at the sight she made. "Relax, dear, you'll do fine." Mrs. Wheeler stated as her daughter glanced up at her and smiled.

"It's the first time I've ever been in a tournament, Mom." she stated as her mother smiled and patted her head.

****

!*^^*!

Ryuu Otogi glanced about, his green eyes scanning the crowd for any new faces, or familiar faces. His cheerleaders were still missing, but not mourned because they were annoying. He had met up with Ryou and Bakura earlier after his dream, both telling him he had no idea what he seen.

[_"Did you ever have a dream that was trying to tell you something?" he asked Bakura as Ryou cooked breakfast._

"Yes, but last time I listened to my dreams I ended up being chased down and tackled by a hyper active teenage girl." he replied as Otogi frowned.

"I guess that was my fault for not being more specific." he grumbled as Bakura smirked. "Did you ever have a dream about a girl that is telling you not to listen to you, Bakura, and then tossing you backwards. All that sticks out was the word 'Amazon'."

"Otogi, my apprentice, I've been trapped in this Ra damned Ring for five millennia... if I remembered I would have been a millionaire for proving everything right and finding these tombs." he stated as he sat back and glared. "I'm not a millionaire, I have yet to rule the world, and I have no clue how to help you just short of asking the Pharaoh for help... but they aren't in town today."

"Damn it."]

He sighed, the dream still fresh in his mind, but the face of the woman was still slightly blurred but for her eyes and the concern she held for his past self. He leaned on the railing as a familiar group was seen entering, causing him to groan. 'Why the hell are **_THEY_** here?' he mentally asked, seeing that three planned on entering as the third was a girl that was always flirting with him in class. 'Someone up there must really hate me.'

Someone then bumped into him as he growled and turned to yell at the person...

That was then that he met the young woman's eyes and froze.

... blackish blue eyes met green in surprise and amusement.

"Sorry." she stated as a embarrassed blush crept over her cheeks. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"That's alright." he muttered, entranced by her presence. "Ryuu Otogi. Are you competing in this tournament?"

"Serenity Wheeler, and yes I am." she replied with a smile, before it fell when she seen her brother. "I'm just trying to hide from my brother before he tries to make me quit."

"Don't worry, it's actually refreshing to meet a new dueler." he stated leading her into the crowd, she just followed him without hesitation. "How'd you get involved?" 'Why am I being nice to her?' he asked himself as Serenity was silent for a moment.

"I asked a friend to teach me, seeing the game seemed rather interesting. She also talked me into trying this tournament." she replied as they paused at the stacked TV monitors.

"Who taught you?" he asked, curious as she cocked her head to the side to glance at him.

"Yugi Motou." she replied as he was in shock, she pulled away as he laughed.

"So that's why Malik was down in the dumps, your the one he called the 'Kawaii Mystic Elf'." he stated as she blushed red, causing him to laugh at her predicament. "Don't worry, the nicknames they have for each other are usually ten times worse."

"That's nice to know." she stated with a smile.

__

~*^^*~


	34. Q, Wild Cards and Black Dice Part 2

__

Scratch the three parts, it's looking towards four. I-chan, you aren't evil! 

~*^^*~

****

Q. WILD CARDS AND BLACK DICE

Part 2- Arguments and Tears

__

When I, thought I knew you

Thinking, that you were true

I guess I, I couldn't trust

'Cause I've had enough

You were, there by my side

Always, down for the ride

But your, joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard, you're going around

Playing, the victim now

But don't, even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

__

~*^^*~

Otogi watched as Serenity dueled and eventually won. He never grew tired of her laughing and smiles as she faced off against arrogant, cocky, unsure, and annoying duelers and came out on top. He could see that she was getting closer and closer to facing off against Mai Valentine, seeing her brother and his friend were illuminated the first three rounds.

"You seem to be in a trance, Otogi." a familiar voice stated from behind him as he turned to face Yugi Motou, for once in baggy clothes with semi-tangled hair.

"I forbid you to teach any more people how to play, Serenity is doing rather well for her first time." he stated with a laugh as they turned their attention back to the duel. Weevil Underwood was down to his last heart point as Serenity still held two with two powerful creatures on the field- Pumpkin King guarding her hearts and a Rouge Doll in position to take out Weevils last.

"That isn't it, is it?" Yugi asked with some amusement creeping into her voice as she crossing her arms over the Millennium Puzzle as he blushed a bit. "There **_is_** more." she declared in triumph as he bowed his head to hide the fact that his face was redder then a rose. "Come on, Black Dice, tell me what makes you blush when I press the subject about Miss 'Kawaii Mystical Elf'." she stated as cheering when up from Serenity's victory. She spun him to face her as he met her determined violet eyes.

"I'm falling." he stated as she released him and then let her stone face crack into a blinding smile and a laugh. He let out the breath he was holding, hoping she wasn't going to do anything against him because he said- well admitted- that.

"Well then, that explains it." she stated letting out a whistle as Serenity glanced at them, before smiling brilliantly at them. She gathered her things and got off of the platform and ran towards them.

"Yugi!" she let out tackling her friend in a hug as Yugi let out another round of laughter, shocking a few to her side. "Thank you, thank you so much." she stated as the Game Queen patted her head.

"No problem, Renity." she replied and then patted Otogi on the back. "How about lunch? My treat."

"Seeing your offering..." Otogi stated draping an arm around Yugi's shoulders and the other around Serenity's. "How about joining us?" he stated to Serenity as she giggled.

"Of course!"

****

!*^^*!

Mai Valentine, without her boyfriend and his posse, watched as Otogi and Serenity Wheeler were heading into a nearby cafe with Yugi bringing up the rear. "Ice Princess!" Mai shouted as the tri-color haired teenage girl paused and glanced back at her. "Not in the mood for skin tight and leather today?" she taunted, jogging to catch up, picking at the black shirt she wore.

"I got dressed in the dark." she replied as Mai smirked. "Lunch on me, wanna join?"

"As long as your buying, but what's with Joey's sister and Otogi?" she asked as they walked in. Mai glanced and seen that mischievous smile on the Ice Princess's face and knew something was about.

"Matchmaker, matchmaker, make a match for me..." she sang under her breath as Mai blinked and then seen the couple. A second later she looked curious and then grinned. "I can't get involved on you side, but a partner in crime would be good."

"Your saying we get her and him together officially?" she asked as they sat down, the other two deep in their own conversation.

"They're so kawaii, it would be worth the trouble." Yugi replied with a pout as Mai twitched.

"Okay, okay! Just don't ever give me that puppy dog look **_EVER _**again."

****

!*^^*!

Mai frowned as she lost to Serenity to face Otogi in the final battle, but she seen t he look on Joey's face and seen that he wasn't at all pleased with his 'darling, little sister' dueling. She could sense that this would be a problem, she glanced to the one side and seen Yugi and Mokuba cheering from the sidelines.

Otogi stepped up for the duel as Joey was growling. "Joe, relax." Mai stated as he was still fuming. Tristan was also fuming as Tea was flirting and ignoring them.

She could see problems brewing even at the beginning of this duel.

'Damn it! Can't he just trust his little sister for once? They make such a cute couple.' Mai mused angrily as she waited for the end to come so that she could drag her boyfriend off for a nice little talk. She wasn't going to stand for a teenage girl being treated like a five year old! They had their independence and no one could take that away from them!

'Come on Serenity, do good against him.' she mentally cheered, smiling when Otogi got his first heart point knocked away yet laughing at his shocked face. The duel got interesting, both seemed evenly matched as the crowds got bigger as more voices joined the cheering. "Come on Serenity!" she called out as others echoed her call, Joey turning to glare at her as she returned it at full force.

He wasn't to happy with that.

****

!*^^*!

Otogi won in the end of that adrenaline pumping duel. People were congratulating Serenity on one of the closets Dungeon Dice Monsters duel they've seen as Otogi presented her with a medal and check for winning the tournament. That was before getting rather embraced.

Serenity hugged him and kissed his cheek, causing the Dice Creator to turn red in embarrassment. Catcalls went up from a few as Mokuba laughed from his perch on Yugi's shoulders. He snapped a picture of them as Otogi glared at the laughing boy. "Meow! To bad the cat can't attack the love birds." she stated as both blushed.

"SERENITY LILLIAN WHEELER!" Joey nearly screamed as he marched towards his sister, who was still standing by Otogi. They had made plans within a few minutes for dinner one night... then she jumped and faced her mad brother. "What da hell do ya think ya doin?" he hissed seizing her arm, but then found Otogi stopping his hand before he could.

"Having a civil conversation, it isn't that hard." he replied dryly as Serenity watched. She frowned as her brother proceeded to yell at Otogi about something she knew about, seeing Bakura told her the interesting story of her brother that she never knew.

"Joey, will you shut ut the hell up for once and let your little sister live a little?" Yugi butted in as she stepped between the two, helping Mokuba from her shoulders so he could stand by Otogi and away from the line of fire. "Your making another scene and trying to control her life a bit much. So what if you lost a bet with Otogi and had to wear a dog suit? If he does anything to Serenity a few of us, would no doubt, try to kill him."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Chemy." he stated with a frown as Serenity giggled.

"Step out of this, snob! Just because your dating Kaiba---" he didn't get the last part out due to a hand connecting with his face and a foot with his shin.

"Last time I checked I wasn't dating Kaiba and babysit Mokuba, but if you dare say that to me again they'll have to pick you up off of this cement floor with a huge spatula!" she hissed as he glared at her. Mokuba had the camera in hand and smirking as a few gawked. "Quit trying to control people and sticking your foot in your mouth." she finished and glanced at Mokuba. "Come on kid, Ice Cream?"

"Yeah!" he cheered as they went off.

Joey dragged his protesting sister off as Otogi sighed and glanced at Mai. "Don't worry, dear, you got myself and the Ice Princess behind your future relationship with her." she stated as he twitched. "See ya!" she went off as her words sunk in...

...

...

"**_FUTURE RELATIONSHIP?!_**"

'Why do I feel screwed?'

__

~*^^*~


	35. R, Wild Cards and Black Dice Part 3

~*^^*~

****

R. WILD CARDS AND BLACK DICE

Part 3- Plots and Lunch

I don't have plans and schemes

And Id on't have hopes and dreams

Baby I just don't have anything

Since I don't have you

I don't have fond desires

And I don't have happy hours

Baby, I don't have anything, anything

Since I don't have you

I don't hav eyou

I don't have happiness

And I guess I never will ever again

When you walked out on me

In walked old misery

And he's been here since then

I don't love to share

And I don't have one who cares

Baby I just don't have anything

Since I don't have you

I don't have you

I don't have happiness

And I guess I never will ever again

When youw alked out on me

In walked old misery

~*^^*~

Serenity was hating her brother with a passion at the moment. Her mother was taking in all of this information before checking the clock. "Oh dear!" she stated getting up. "Time for you to head home, Joey love, your father will be worried." she stated ushering him out of the partment and closing the door after their good-byes. "So you were getting up close with a boy?" she asked sternly as Serenity frowned.

"Yes, one of the few that actually---" she trailed off as her mother sat down.

"Was he cute?" she asked with glittering eyes as Serenity nearly fell off of the couch. "He was!" she stated as her daughter's jaw had dropped at the change of emotions her mother just did. "What does he look like? Do I get to meet this mysterious boy?"

"Mother!" she stated with a laugh as Mrs. Wheeler sat back with a warm smile. "He has black hair and green eyes--"

"Green eyes? Now that's rare." she muttered as Serenity glared at her, a good natured glare that asked for silence. "Sorry, sorry... continue."

"--and you don't get to meet him because my darling brother Joey probably just scared him off." she stated sadly as her mother frowned. "Poor Otogi!" she pouted with arms crossed.

"That boy is more possessive of you then anything." her mother stated with a sigh. "It seems like he is trying to fix you up with the brown haired boy... Tristar or something..."

"Tristan and he is." Serenity stated with a defeated sigh. "He ruined the plans I had for tomorrow, Otogi asked if I wanted to get some lunch without the meddling forces and crazed nuts."

"Go get a shower and some relaxing time, dear, I'll start dinner." Mrs. Wheeler stated as her daughter nodded adn went off. In the mean time she went into the kitchen and picked up the phone with a grin...

****

!*^^*!

Otogi wasn't sparing any breath when he cursed the existence of Joey Wheeler and his annoying friends as Bakura and Ryou watched him do this. [Those are some pretty creative curses.] Ryou stated as they watched him pace around like a caged animal. [Ya think that you took away his favorite TV show.]

[[Now that event was horrid...] Bakura stated as Otogi continued his rant. Aroudn that time Malik came flying in, ducking the throwing of a book as the door slammed shut. Otogi paused and glanced at him as he snickered, only for the book to land on his head.

"Good shot." Bakura stated a she glared.

It was then they got a phone call...

****

!*^^*!

Mrs. Wheeler's Phone Call...

'Jiminy Christmas, what'cha want?' a groggy voice muttered as she giggled.

"Is a Yugi Motou there?" she asked as the voice on the other line paused.

'She's speaking.'

"Yugi this is Gwen Wheeler... Serenity's Mother." she had to bite her lip because that uneasy silence had settled.

'Do you want Speech about Not COrrupting or Speech about It's NOt My Fault?'

"Neither, I was wondering if you knew a boy name Otogi."

'He's a friend... wait a minute, if your calling for blackmail on him you better not...'

"NOthing of the sort, Yugi, this is Serenity's mother."

'Oh hell.' she groaned as Mrs. Wheeler laughed.

"Nothing like that, dear, I was just asking you about this Otogi boy and my daughter."

'I'm in denile.'

"Actually, I wanted to meet this boy with Serenity."

'!!!'

'Uhhh, lunch tomorrow at the Turtle Game SHop... noonish.' she stated as the phone was hung up.

****

!*^^*!

Malik picked up the phone. "Hey Yugi. Yeah we're all here." he stated, before donning a look of surprise that soon melted in to a look of devious intentions. "Okay, I'll pass the word on." he hung up and faced them. "We have been invited to lunch at the Turtle Game SHop tomorrow, Otogi you better be there because this is a once in a lifetime deal."

****

!*^^*!

Serenity seen the lunch that was prepared, the portions that were gone, and then the rest that was setup in the Motou kitchen/dining room. Her mother had sat down as she followed. "Yugi! Bakura? Oh hell, Malik?" she heard Otogi shout through the nealry empty house before wondering into the kitchen. He blinked in surprise when he seen them as he sat down at the table.

A folded note with their names on it was in the center. Mrs. Wheeler picked it up as Serenity blushed, no knowing how to apologize to the Dice Master. "Mrs. Wheeler, Kawaii Mystical Elf/Wild Card, and Black Dice?" the adult chaperone asked in amusement as both blushed.

"It's a habit of the group, they tend to give people nicknames." Otogi stated as she glanced at him and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Gwen Wheeler... Serenity's mother." she stated extending her hand as he shock it with a smile.

"My name is Ryuu Otogi." he stated as Serenity bowed her head to hide her embarassment.

"What kind of nicknames do they have?" she asked opening the note.

"Ryou is usually called Ba'tty'kura or 'Kura and rarely Tomb Robber, Malik is called Wanna-be Pharoah or Egyptian Gold and rarely Blonde One, Yugi is either called Chemy or Gi'z'Mo sometimes Ice Princess, Kaiba is usually Ice Prince sometime Dragon Obessed CEO.... there are others that get worse." he replied as she laughed.

"Some funny friends you have, Sere." Mrs. Wheeler giggled as Serenity was still red. "Let's see. 'Sorry, Kaiba called us in at the last minute to babysit Mokuba for a few hours. Won't be back till evening, Ba'tty'kura made a bet dealing with hair dye and such- explain later. Gi'z'Mo is paranoid because of that bet and myself thought that you three would be fine. Malik c/o Physchoatic Trio.'

"Looks like we get to know you a bit better, Otogi." Mrs. Wheeler stated as both were blushing now.

****

!*^^*!

Mai was listening from the steps with glee. This was a chance that they would get along and set a date! She had the wheels turning in her head to set it all up for them. She pulled out a pen and notepad from the counter as Solomon watched her. "Pervert!" she hissed slapping the old man, who was leering at her. He fell back in a daze as she huffed.

"Now, on to the 'Perfect Date'." she whispered, listening in and jotting down ideas to deal with that night. Also the point to threaten the Trio with more then bodily harm if they didn't cooperate with her.

Oh yes, this would be fun.

****

!*^^*!

Speaking of the Trio... they were around.

Ryou Bakura was sitting in a storage cupboard, enjoying the blackmail material he was getting from the conversation. It was enough to make their ridicoulus plan work. He frowned and sat back, watching through the shutters at the bottom of the door as the three laughed and move about. [[Could be worse, remember where Gi'z'Mo is?]] Bakura stated matter-of-factly as Ryou agreed.

He wanted to laugh at where Malik and Yugi were squeezed in at.

****

!*^^*!

Said dou was sitting inside one of the larger cabinets listening to the conversation while being cramped.

__

~*^^*~


	36. S, Wild Card and Black Dice Part 4

__

~*^^*~

****

S. WILD CARD AND BLACK DICE

Part 4- The Date

__

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea. 

You became the light on the dark side of me. 

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. 

But did you know, 

That when it snows, 

My eyes become large and, 

The light that you shine can be seen. 

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby 

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah. 

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? 

...And if I should fall, at all I've been kissed by a rose

...been kissed by a rose on the gray. 

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray I've..........

been kissed from a rose on the gray. 

Ooh, the more I get of you ...ooh...........the.. 

Stranger it feels, yeah stranger it feels. ...yeah. 

And now that your rose is in bloom 

Now that your rose is in bloom, 

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

__

~*^^*~

"Now listen here, Bakura and Malik." Mai stated coldly as Yugi watched with amusement, knowing that Mai had a decent plan. "You will cooperate with this plan or else I will bitch slap you into the next millennium and humiliate you so bad you'll have to live in the desert for the rest of your lives!"

Okay, so dear ole Mia Valentine was taking a major page from their books and threatening them with pride and ego destroying torture.

That torture? You ask...

She threatened to take them shopping and force them to model certain outfits, using Yugi's influence and Kaiba's interest in what they were about to do. Well not Seto Kaiba, but a Kaiba's interest. It was Mokuba's interest for future blackmail material, in which he was using the new video camera the Trio got him for his birthday.

But that's a whole different special. (Yeah, a whole different **_special_**. *snickers*)

"Yes ma'am." they stated, still pale from the thought of a mad Mai (who they decided was worse then a made Marik, Bakura, and Yami). They glanced at Yugi for help, but she was agreeing, which was never the best thing in the world.

"Good." she stated sweetly, pulling out her notepad. "Now here is the plan..."

****

!*^^*!

__

"First we prepare both sides. You two will go see Otogi and invite him to a semi-formal dinner at the new Garden Paradise tomorrow at seven o'clock. Ice and I will go see Serenity and invite her. We'll meet at the park at five, seeing it's only one."

Otogi blinked as Ryou and Malik sat before him, telling him about the dinner. "It's a group event in honor of..." Ryou started, but couldn't think up a believable reason. "Eh..." Malik put his head in his hands as their Yami's appeared, looking rather amused.

By now the Black Dice was really confused and really untrusting towards the two before him and their laughing Yamis.

"What the brain trust here is trying to tell you is you have no other choice but to go to this semi-formal dinner or else Mai will do something that we will hate." Bakura stated crossing his arms and perching himself on the arm of the chair that Ryou sank down into.

"Then again it might be that time for her and she won't take no for an answer." Marik added as Malik looked ready to permanently put him back into a grave.

Meanwhile, Serenity found herself shopping with a chattering Mia and bag carrying Yugi... one overly cheerful and the other rather deep in thought.

****

!*^^*!

__

"Next you three are to make sure that Joey and his two Idiots don't interfere... if they do you know what needs to be done. As in make sure they don't get within seeing distance of the whole date. Got me?"

"Yes Mistress of Humiliation."

"Good, cause this is your chance to get your revenge on them for being complete idiots because someone will blab it to them and they will ruin their chances!"

It was five o'clock as the Trio lounged around Malik's apartment in their black clothing. "Hi, Serenity?" Yugi stated as she held the phone to her ear. "This is Yugi, something came up and I won't be able to make it..." She paused and sighed. "I know, but something came up and Grandpa needs someone to watch the store tonight." Another pause. "Thanks, enjoy dinner. Bye."

"That's part one." Ryou stated as he glared at his darkly dressed yami as he grinned. Marik was the same as Malik rolled his eyes, leaving the odd ball (Mokuba) to get his camera ready. He was filming and stating stuff as Ryou picked up the phone and dialed Otogi's number.

Then the routine started again as Mia came into the apartment with a chesire cat grin, meaning that it was nearly time.

Ryou hung up with a frown, obviously guilty.

"Okay, my little ones..." she stated as they glared.

"Mia, these two are older then you and the rest are either the same or younger." Bakura stated, crossing his arms.

"Inless she's referring to..."

Man, did that slap echo.

!*^^*!

__

"The third step in this plan is they show up and get a card that someone had put money towards their dinner, I can't make it, and that after dinner they are to go to the Maze Gardens."

"Aren't we a tad bit controlling?"

"Shut up, Bakura, or else."

Serenity had arrived ten minutes early and was seated out on the terrace under the stars, also the only one out that night. She smiled as Otogi was shown out, the host handing them both a card. "Someone left these with me earlier." he stated and bowed. "Your server will be out in a moment."

'Dear Serenity and Otogi:

Sorry we couldn't make it, but let us tell you one thing. The four of us chipped in for your dinner and the maze garden visit after dinner. Have fun and don't mind the three dark figures, they are there so Joey and his friends don't screw this up.

Mia Valentine'

"At least she's blunt." Serenity stated with a small smile as Otogi nearly spit out his water.

"They set us up for a date?!" he stuttered out as Serenity giggled.

"Be happy they care, Joey was asking where I was going tonight." she stated as he paled.

"Oh dear kami-sama..."

****

!*^^*!

Speaking of Joey Wheeler...

"Duct Tape!" hissed Bakura as Yami and Marik held the struggling boy in place. A gag made of a clean white sock and some duct tape kept him from speaking as Bakura bound his feet and wrists. All three worse ninja masks that covered all but their eyes, Joey found himself being carried off.

"That was fun." Marik stated as they went a few blocks and found the house they were looking for. "Now, boy, we have a job and you will play nice or else."

Yami and Bakura deposited Joey on the doorstep, not lightly either, as Marik rang the doorbell and they took off.

Unfortunately that wouldn't be the last time they met.

****

!*^^*!

Solomon Motou was suspicious as he seen his granddaughter and her friends sitting in the living room with bowls of popcorn watching movies. Even Kaiba was present as he crossed his arms. "Hey grandpa, grab a bowl and relax." Yugi stated with a smile as he shrugged and did so.

****

!*^^*!

The three Yami's were hiding in bushes as Tea, Joey, and Tristan were storming towards the couple. Yami sprung from the bushes and caused them to stop. That left Marik and Bakura to grab the other two, Otogi and Serenity watched as the Trio drug the Amazing Trio off. "Have fun!" they called back as the couple sweat dropped.

"They are nuts." Otogi stated as Serenity leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as he smiled.

"At least they are loyal." she stated as he ran his fingers through her hair. She lifted her head up to say something when he kissed her.

"I love you, Serenity... my Wild Card." he stated after they parted.

****

!*^^*!

"Yes officer, they were here all night... hell I even sat and watch a few movies with them till they started to nod off."

__

~*^^*~


	37. T Mokuba's Midnight Adventure

__

~*^^*~

****

T. MOKUBA'S MIDNIGHT ADVENTURE

__

aka. What You Didn't See in Part S

__

[I said no. Nothing is final. Nothing is absolute. Except me, of course. Such tinkering with destiny could mean the downfall of the world. There must be a chance, however small. The lawyers of fate demand a loophole in every prophecy.] Death, Sourcery page 4.

__

[There is no hope for the future,] said Death.

"What does it contain, then?

[Me.]

"Besides you, I mean!"

[I'm sorry?]

"I meant what is there in this world that makes living worthwhile?"

[Cats. Cats are nice.]

"Curse you!"

[Many have.] Death and Ipsole.

The truth isn't easily pinned to a page. In the bathtub of history the truth is harder to hold than the soap, and much more difficult to find. Sourcery, 161

See a slight pattern yet?

[Weight doesn't come into it. My steed has carried armies. My steed has carried cities. Yea, he hath carried all thing in their due time. But he's not going to carry you three.]

"Why not?"

[It's a matter of the look of the thing.

"It's going to look pretty good, then, isn't it? The One Horseman and Three Pedestrians of the Apocralypse." Death and War, 220

All is based on humor... hopefully.

__

~*^^*~

"Hi everyone, my name is Mokuba Kaiba and I got this camera from some close and rather dear friends of mine."

****

Seto: So I get to see what he thought was worth it later?

****

Yugi: Damn right. *Marik sprawls out across the three Hikaris*

****

Marik: I like this.

****

Collective: -_-;;;

"This video is the only documentation of the Physchoatic Trio's ways of dealing with people that get in their way... especially when really bored and threatened by Mia Valentine with shopping and a fashion show."

****

Seto: *gains a slightly evil look as Mokuba kisses him*

"Big Brother! Pay attention."

****

Yami: Great... You quit trying to grope my Hikari! *get's up to hit M, only Bakura trips him*arik

"This stars the darker halves of the Physchoatic Trio- Yami the Hormonal Pharaoh, Bakura the Tomb Robber, and Marik the Homicidal Leader. They are on a mission to trail Ryuu Otogi the Black Dice, the creator of Dungeon Dice Dungeons, and Serenity Wheeler, the Kawaii Mystic Elf, on their date."

"Now here is the beginning... sitting before you is the three lighter halves, the ones that will be enjoying a quiet night of avoiding trouble."

****

Yugi: No, trouble finds us. Look at them.

"Yugi Motou the Game Queen, who seems to be camera shy..."

****

Yugi: *hiding her face behind her hair* Not really, I know the reason for this.

****

Malik: We've taught him well! Mokuba's blackmailing people already! ^_^

"Malik Ishtar the Wanna-be Golden Pharaoh and hater of Yami."

****

Seto: If that's true, I'm going to skin everyone of you--

****

Yugi: Snowballs chance in Aruba!

****

Collective: -_-;;

"My brother, Seto Kaiba the Boss of the other three..."

****

Marik: Like hell! *Hikari's rolls them from their laps, onto Bakura*

"Marik the Homicidal Maniac..."

****

Ryou: Now Marik the Painfilled Maniac.

****

Malik: Damn right.

****

Bakura: @_@ Oww...

"Ryou Bakura the only slight Innocent of the Group."

****

Ryou: Hey! _

****

Bakura: He's got you there, weakling! *Ryou accidently kicks him* Son of a--

"Bakura the Tomb Robber."

****

Bakura: ... bitch...

****

Yami: Careful, Betty Kura, don't want to be teaching anyone else another thing or too.

"Yami the Hormonal One... don't ask me, ask the others..."

****

All but Yami: *laughing as Yami glares*

****

Yugi: Cheer up, could have been worse.

"Okay right back to the subject. The mission, according to Mistress Mai Valentine, is to make sure that the Amazing Trio- Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, and Tristan Taylor- do not distrupt Otogi and Serenity's date. A simple task, I think so."

****

Mai: Good! Your all here.

"Mai Valentine, the Brains behind this operation.

****

Seto: Why did you let my little brother get involved?

****

Mai: Shush up, Seto dear... he volunteered. *clears her throat as all fall quiet* It is now one hour before their date and time to recap the events. First we prepare both sides. You two went to see Otogi and invite him to a semi-formal dinner at the new Garden Paradise today at seven o'clock. Ice and I went to see Serenity and invite her. Next these three are to make sure that Joey and his two Idiots don't interfere... if they do you know what needs to be done. As in make sure they don't get within seeing distance of the whole date. Got me?

****

Marik: Yes Mistress of Humiliation.

****

Mai: Good, cause this is your chance to get your revenge on them for being complete idiots because someone will blab it to them and they will ruin their chances! The third step in this plan is they show up and get a card that someone had put money towards their dinner, I can't make it, and that after dinner they are to go to the Maze Gardens.

****

Bakura: Aren't we a tad bit controlling?

****

Mai: Shut up, Bakura, or else.

"You see, that is the plan and do you think that they won't do everything in their power to stop the Amazing Trio? They will..."

****

!*^^*!

"Here they are, in the shadows stalking the couple. After stopping at the corner 7-11 for some mystery items, the three are in position and ready to attack all offending people. Here he comes!"

****

Joey: My sistah!

****

Bakura: *hissing* Shut up.

****

Joey: Sere-- *two Yamis pounce on him as a struggle can be heard*

"Good work with the sock, two brownie points for Malik's speed there. Yami not doing half bad with restraint, I wonder why he's so good at it? There is Bakura with the duct tape, it's black too... good thinking. Hey! He doesn't need mummififed, that takes to long!"

****

Bakura: Where to?

****

Malik: *Picks up Joey's bound wrists and yami get's his feet* Where to?

****

Bakura: Who's nearest?

****

Yami: Probably Gardener, seeing it would be killing two birds with one stone.

****

Malik: Off to see the Wicked Witch of the Southeast!

****

Bakura and Yami: -_-;;;

****

Bakura: Why do I bother with you two morons?

"There they go, the few hundred meter hot potato race. Let's follow!

****

!*^^*!

"They drop the package on the doorstep, doing FedEx proud, and ring the door bell... then belt off."

****

Anzu: Who's there? *many cirnge as the Yami's dive into the bushes at the last minute as she opens the door*

****

Joey: *wiggling about, trying to shout*

****

Anzu: Joey! What happened? *tears gag off as he glares and let's out a shout of pain, Tristan comes onto the scene*

****

Tristan: Hey man, what happened to you?

****

Joey: I seen mah sistah with Ryuu Otogi at the new place.

****

Tristan: O_O WHAT?!

"Time to leave, cause they have just bolted from the house... Wait Malik is still here and the other two are gone. Let's see what the blonde darkness is plotting shall we?"

****

Malik: Hey kid, wanna join me for a lesson in home safety? *laughs insanely as Mokuba nodds with camera* Never in your life leave a door open, for someone like me will get a good idea and break out... *trails off dramaticaly and pulls out a 7-11 bag* ... the Bag o' Tricks!

Now your standard Bag o' Tricks is cheap, easy to find, and damn good for pissing off your enemies. The bag should have lots of super glue, some saran wrap, *borrowed* wire cutters, some more super glue, and lastly some laxatives.

"To who will be watching this, we can't stick around for results."

****

Malik: Correct, then we'd be commited. *starts super gluing windows in place, cutting varying important wires, putting laxatives in the food, supergluing stuff in her room, rearranging a whole room to be upside down, saran wrapping bulbs in the lamps, then saran wrapping toliets, short sheeting beds, and then putting superglue on door knobs.*

When you leave your front door wide open, people can do this to you if they don't like you... the worse is stealing.

I'm not a robber, my friend is so I can't take away his job.

"Tune in next time when we 'Dye the Pharaoh's Hair', this is your host Marik and camera man Mokuba tuning to another channel."

****

!*^^*!

"Now here we are in the park, trailing our slow Amazing Trio."

****

Tristan: Why that---

****

Anzu: Calm down, dear, it isn't that bad.

****

Tristan: It's worse.

****

Joey: There they are!

"This isn't a good sign. No this is a terrible and end of the world sign that will make Mai really, really mad if she finds out."

****

Mai: Damn right.

"Eep."

****

Joey: Sere- *get's tackled by Yami as the others follow and drag them off, making Mai smile and Mokuba rush to follow*

"Here we are in the bushes, Mai is about to unleash her anger upon three people."

****

Mai: What the **_hell_** do you three think your doing? *the Amazing Trio glares at her as the Yamis hold them in place*

****

Bakura: If you back away, we have a plan.

****

Mai: Oh?

****

Yami: Hell yeah! Why do you think we were slightly late on getting them?

****

Marik: We are skilled in annoying people. Ask the other three!

"Okay, so she didn't lash them verbally... to bad."

****

Mai: As for you Joey, you should know better then to get in the way of love. She loves him and you can't stop that just short of killing the people that set them up and made sure they knew the consequences.

****

Joey: She's mah sistah! I don't approve of him cause-

****

Bakura: *whips out an apple and shoves it into his mouth* Sush up, Pup, we don't need to be alerting the couple to our presence. *pulls out the duct tape as the other two grin*

****

Marik: Duct Tape! How you make life so much better!

****

Mai: By the way, you three did well... *doesn't realize they are ignoring her in favor of duct taping the three together to a tree while supergluing shoe laces together and pants or socks to shoes* Are you listening?

****

Yamis: No!

"So ends a rather interesting night with the Trio."

__

~*^^*~


	38. U, The End into the Beginning

__

~*^^*~

****

U. THE END INTO THE BEGINNING

__

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating life

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

~*^^*~

Ryou Bakura had given her back the Millennium Eye, feeling that something was always making old memories resurface. It was after the Virtual Reality Accident and the start of summer as Yugi Motou laid sprawled out over her bed staring at the ceiling near the crack of dawn, hoping the Millennium Eye reached Maximillion Pegasus

__

["Gi'z'Mo, I can't keep this." he stated about two weeks after the Accident as he handed her the Millennium Eye. "Every time I touch or hold it or even glance at it..."

"You feel guilty about what was done?" she supplied as he looked away. "I understand, Ryou." she stated accepting the golden eye as he then hugged her.

"I thought you'd be mad." he sobbed in to her shoulder as she raised an eyebrow. "Bakura was screaming at me not to." she patted his back as Yami took some interest in this.

"Ryou, no problem! I would have done the same thing." she stated as he pulled back, letting her wipe his tears with her thumbs as she kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about Ba'tty'kura, he'll get over his hissy fit or else we can buy him a box of Midol and make a party of it." He was laughing as she patted him on the back.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked as they started to walk through the park.

"Do some research and find away to make amends with Pegasus, I guess." she stated as he looked surprised. "Don't give me **THAT** look, 'Kura, trust me. It will be a peace offering so he doesn't try to kill the rest of us for what happened."]

She was now sprawled out in bed with Yami enjoying his position on top. She ran her fingers through his hair as he lightly nipped her neck as she giggled and found herself facing a grinning Yami. "Why do I feel unsafe now?" she asked as he laughed and licked his lips.

"Mmm... breakfast." he muttered kissing her as she was a bit shocked, but giggled and accepted it. "My Game, such addicting game of no wins and no losses... but your **_MY_** Game." he whispered against her lips.

"I think I can get used to a possessive Hormonal Pharaoh." she stated with a small smile as she ran her fingers through his hair.

****

!*^^*!

Stirring in the swirl of darkness, a force reawakened in the Tombs of the Forgotten. A figure that felt the energies of the should have been long dead. The one that aided the events of the Dark Decade for Khemet...

He let out a scream of rage as eyes blazed. "Pharaoh... death." he growled as nothing responded. "DEATH TO PHARAOH! he roared as his voice echoed off of the stone walls.

****

!*^^*!

Shadi let out a breath as his eyes snapped open. 

He had seen the awakening, felt the powerful rage that the Forgotten Seth had unleashed. He flinched and knew that trouble was now in the future. He could tell that the Holders, the reincarnates, would have more troubles then they did before with the appearance of this enemy.

Something was going to happen.

Terrible events could be seen, but not what they were.

"Gods help us." he stated in fear.

__

~*^^*~

~*^^*~

****

THE END OF "WHAT MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED"

This series is continued in "The Adventures of the Psychotic Trio and Kaiba"

Part 1 is Harry Potter.

Part 2 is Sailor Moon.

Please check that out if you liked this Alternate Universe.

Thank you.

Midnight Marauder


	39. Announcement

Well, I know this story is marked as "complete" but I have decided to edit and repost the chapters of this series due to a lack of timeline and some places need a little work. Alright, alright that is an understatement... they need a lot of work. I apologize, for hte last two years I have participated in National Novel Writing Month and a few things came to my attention as I was writing some original works and I decided to transfer this new knowledge into one of my longest fan works.

Also, if you are reading this, I'll include the promised excert of "The Adventures of Angel Bakura" that will be posted soon and an excerpt from a rewrite of WMHH that will be posted in large numbers... and I know I may be hung up on this series a bit. For that I, again, apologize.

* * *

WMHH rewrite, now with Prince of Tennis!

[[It was a rather nice afternoon, for being rather close to the beginning of the new school year, and everyone seemed to be out and enjoying the good weather while it lasted. The sun was shining, the sky was a lively shade blue and unmarred by the fluffy, white clouds that usually dominated the day, and a pleasant breeze stirred anything that it could. For fifteen-year-old Motou Yugi, who attended Seishun Gakuen and was entering her third year, was rather jumpy on this day because it was almost to perfect and that usually meant something bad was going to happen.

Beyond introductions, Yugi pushed her rectangular glasses farther up on her nose as she checked her watch. Ryuuzaki Sumire had told her, when she practically sweet-talked her into attending the Kakinokizaka Junior Tournament, that her granddaughter was arriving, the coach of the Seishun Gakuen Boys Tennis Regular team, would be on time to pick up her granddaughter from the train station. Said older woman was currently rather absorbed in the present match, which meant she wasn't paying attention to time. "Ryuuzaki-sensei, you forgot about time again… didn't you?" she asked with a sigh as the older woman blinked and then hissed out a curse and took off running. "Why am I here again?" she asked herself with a defeated sigh and followed the older woman.

Twelve year old Ryuuzaki Sakuno checked her watch again, about the sixth time since the boy named Ryoma asked her for directions to the same place she was going, and now she was starting to feel rather nervous. She was a typical, pre-teenage girl with her hair in waist length pigtails and a pink pullover with a dark blue, knee length pleated skirt and white tennis shoes. "Oh Grandma, you're a half hour late now." She muttered as the older woman in a pink jumpsuit jogged towards her, a teenage girl with tri-colored hair and glasses following.

"Sorry, Sakuno." Ryuuzaki Sumire stated as her granddaughter looked past her to the other teenager. "Ah, Sakuno meet third-year Seishun Gakuen student Motou Yugi. Yugi my granddaughter Sakuno, she will be entering the next school year as a first-year."

"Dozo yoroshiku." Yugi stated with a nod as Sakuno bowed.

"I asked Yugi here to help explain tennis to you, as well as to keep you company." Sumire stated as Sakuno blushed in embarrassment. "Well, let's go then." She added turning towards the North exit of the station with Yugi following, but Sakuno frowned.

"Grandma, that isn't the way!" she cried out, waving her arms back and forth, as both paused to stare at the flustered pre-teen. "We need to go out the South Exit."

"The North Exit goes directly to the Tennis Gardens." Sumire stated as both then realized that Sakuno looked a bit worried about something.

They walked back to the Kakinokizaka Tennis Gardens in silence, but it was obvious something was on Sakuno's mind. Eventually the girl brought up the question of being late to a tennis match, the explanation of the "default" or forfeit, and then the girl running off looking worried. All Yugi did was shrug and follow her, making Sumire shake her head in amusement about today's youth. At least neither girl had been around for that comment or else it would have been debated.

Sakuno bit her lip as she looked around the grounds around the courts, approaching the vending machines, in search of the boy with the white cap and dark and white jacket. "I hope he is around here..." she whispered nervously, not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" she heard Yugi shout, causing her to spin around to face the fifteen-year-old. "What's going on? You suddenly took off like a bolt, or my Grandfather itching to get into a new shipment of games." Yugi joked as the younger girl gave a nervous laugh.

"Sakuno-chan is fine, Motou-senpai." She corrected the girl, who shrugged in answer to that, but waited patiently for an answer to her question. "Um... I gave this boy at the station the wrong exit for Kakinokizaka, his name was Ryoma, and I wanted to see if he got to the matches..."

"So, you are hoping for the better?" Yugi questioned with a quirked eyebrow. This situation got more interesting as time passed, she suddenly felt like the day hadn't been wasted as she originally thought. At least it got her away from Aniki's prying eyes and away from her game analysis.

"Yes." The girl stated with another embarrassed blush, turning her head to the side. It was at this point that she spotted the familiar white hat of the boy at the station, this time he was lounging on the hillside with his bad beside him. "There he is!" she shouted, thankful to get away from the awkward situation but missed the "hmm" that Yugi gave as her glasses glinted and her hand twitched.

"Iie…" she muttered and then caught herself, biting her lip.

"Ex...excuse me..." Sakuno stated as she cautiously made her way down the hill to stand by him. The boy glanced up at her as Yugi slowly followed. "Did you make it on time?" she eventually asked, hands clasped in front of her.

"I was 5 minutes late." He stated in an even tone. "I defaulted."

_"Ouch, that had_ _to be harsh."_ Yugi thought as Sakuno let out a weird sound and bowed.

* * *

"The Adventures of Angel Bakura" Rewrite

Only one casualty of the four of them, which the mission was reported to having yeilded no results due to a lack of information with a few complaints about searching for something they did not know about. He returned to the Uchiha compound, deposited the box on to his futon in his spartan decorated room, and went to take a long bath in order to feel clean again. It took him five hours after taking a bath to get back to his room, having to listen to the wind-bags that was the Uchiha Elder Council and the booasting of father's about their sons and their accomplishments, to which his father always won throwing around his promotion and his high-level missions.

Disgusting.

Itachi kept his stoic façade up as he made his way back to his room, feeling more tense than when he left. Silently opening the door and slipping in, he paused for a moment and let out a few deep, cleansing breaths before shutting the door and turning to the box that was sitting on his bed. He turned the light on and silently debated what he should do with his "suvenior."

Pushing that train of thought to the side, for the time being anyways, he sat down on his futon and pulled the box into his lap and opened the lid again. Carefully he pulled the leather pack out and sat it on the covers, deciding that the pictures would be more interesting than that at the moment. As the pictures were cleared into a pile he found a solid gold necklace beneath them, a large black eye on the front, and it felt odd to him… almost like it was calling out to him. "Crazy." He muttered to himself and looked at the pictures.

The first four were of teenagers, after that he found himself envious. The young woman in the pictures was cuddling a baby, eventually a toddler with a man making his apperances. It hurt to think about all the long hours of training, of forced teaching by the Clan Elders and the private instructors, and no happy memories about his own family beyond the scowls and emotionless maskes. Tearing his eyes away from the happy family in the pictures he sat them to the side and decided to inspect the necklace.

Well, choker. Itachi had amended his previous thought quickly as soon as he carefully picked it up from the wood bottom and seen that it did not hang like a normal necklace. The metal felt warm in his hands, which was odd considering the fact that it was in a box for who knows how long. He felt a bit odd, as if he was floating, and before he realized it the world had changed around him.

"This was unexpected." A woman stated as Itachi's eyes snapped open, finding he was still in his room, but the silhouette of a woman was leaning over him with a frown. He did not move as the back of her hand was pressed against his forehead. "You are the first person to find that box since I had to possess that greedy old biddy and make sure everything she found of mine was safe. The nerve of some people." She added pulling away and glancing around.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Itachi demanded, on his feet as the kunai passed through her.

"Kid, I'm just a spirit for now… that kunai won't hurt me." She deadpanned as he blushed in embarassment at being caught like that. "Don't worry, your reflexes are good but you can't think on your feet or outside of the box… pardon the pun." She continued, ruffling his hair and getting a glare from him.

"Answer the questions." He growled as she cracked her knuckles and took a few steps back and decided to sit on the dresser she was backed against.

"My name is Yugi." Yugi stated pressing a hand to her chest and nodding her head. "I came from the Millennium Tauk, my prison, in which you released me. For that I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

While I know Author's Notes are frowned upon, this will turn into a chapter guide when I start to repost. Thank you for your cooperation. On that note, none of this is spell checked. They are all in the raw.


End file.
